Freedom Fighter
by AmericanDemon
Summary: Hermione is selected for a internship as a soldier over the summer. What will await her when she gets back for her seventh year of Hogwarts? HGDM
1. Changes

This is my first fic I've ever posted...so please flame anything you can think of...I am a pyro after all. And if at all possible, make it BLUE FIRE!!! Or FLAMING SPORK IMPALERS!!!  
  
Thanks to: Foamy the Squirrel, best bud  
  
Chasity...you made me crazy CONGRATULATIONS!!  
  
Mrs. Goff, LA teacher. Congrats on the baby girl! Thanks for the inspiration!  
  
On with the story!!!!  
  
Freedom Fighter  
  
Amber eyes darted alert. Aurora scanned the horizon for any sign of movement. Nothing. Good. They haven't found me...yet...  
  
She looked up at the Castle of Keiko, the haven of the Dark Lord, Voldemort, from her perch on the highest branch of a tree. Rory (a/n nick name for Aurora) knew this place was full of lethal Death Eaters, she could feel a dark aura surrounding the place, and she knew she was alone, but that wasn't what scared her. She simply had to penetrate the walls and survey the area, but a thought kept running through her head. What if I'm caught? What if its someone I know? Parkinson? Bullstrode? Zabini?...Malfoy?  
  
She shivered with the thought of their blood on her hands...but they were at war. Kill anyone who's not with you. Mourn those lost, but never regret killing evil. But who decided who was evil...they were fighting for what they thought was right...there just happened to be opposition.  
  
She sighed and continued looking, trying to figure out the format of the place. It was the perfect fairytale castle. The place she had dreamed she was a princess when she was a little girl... Her innocence was shattered...along with the name. The name Hermione Granger...  
  
"Good 'Ermione!" Remus Lupin (a/n that's his name, right?) said as he applauded her limber movement while dodging curses from a first-class firing battalion. "Hermione, you are learning well and fast. You are learning to think like a warrior and tactician and that is necessary in this war. Logical. Deadly. You have become aware, and it shows in your abilities," Remus said as he sat on a stump. Hermione met his gaze evenly and simply said, "Thank you, Master." "You are ready to leave me. Hell, you have surpassed me!" he said with a weak smile. "However you must leave your whole world behind. Harry. Ron. Hogwarts. And yourself." Hermione nodded solemnly. "Hence, a change in your name is in order, Aurora. Its what I would have named my daughter, had I had one," Lupin whispered. Aurora glanced at him coldly, but her eyes softened and she bestowed upon him a rare slight smile...  
  
So many memories of her start in war only two short months ago. However in that bit of time, she had seen it all: Death, Sorrow, Corruption, and Insanity. She had become a commanding officer in her battalion and a valuable asset to the light side. Her internship over the summer was almost over, so soon she would be returning to Hogwarts for her seventh year. She was upset over this. She knew she had to go back, but her life was now her troops, her love was war, her sorrow were those she had killed. Her children were her comrades. They valued and respected her, but also recognized her as a person, not someone to copy homework from.  
  
Those closest to her were soldiers in her division. Troy, a seventeen-year- old boy with chocolate brown hair that hung loosely into his icy blue eyes. He was well built, but also agile. Troy was her battalions clown and she usually went along with what he did knowing her troops needed some happiness and a good laugh occasionally. However, he was deadly in battle, and armed himself with almost every spell Rory herself knew, but he was forever embarrassing himself in sword duels with Rory. (a/n but NO ONE screamed "Imbarrased!!!" They just laughed at him!)  
  
Ty, Troy's polar opposite, was very attached to her too. He had short dirty blond hair and radiant green eyes and was also seventeen. He was thin and fast, often her messenger or an infiltrator. However, he was totally spontaneous, and went with the flow. He cursed the enemy with the first spell that came into his mind, sometimes giving his victims some...unusual features.  
  
Then, of course, was Calica, Ty's older sister, and the only other female in her division. She was nineteen and had light brown shoulder length hair and the same glowing emerald hues as her brother. She was always correcting him and arguing viciously over something with him. In fact, they were famous for their quarrels throughout camp. They were known to leave some soldiers wide-eyed at their colorful vocabulary. She was a Goth before she signed up. She was, however, still the type of girl who hated the world, but she knew that what certain purebloods were doing was wrong and immediately signed up for the light, despite her pureblood parents.  
  
Rory herself had changed. Her honey tresses had replaced that bushy mouse brown hair. Her warm coffee eyes were now frozen amber ice. She was serious and lethal, but knew how to have fun. In fact, she started a band named Vendetta with Troy switching off on singing and playing guitar, Ty and herself switching off for drums and vocals, and Calica had the bass guitar and keyboard. However, she knew her army looked up to her for support and comfort. She was calm and quick-minded in the worst of times. Rory was known for her tactics and anticipation of the enemy's next move. She was the ideal soldier.  
  
R&R my friends. Or I shall impale you with flaming sporks! If I don't get enough reviews.... I'm gonna continue anyway...so YOU CAN'T STOP ME!! Laughs insanely.  
  
Lady of the Underworld,  
Zanza 


	2. Infiltration

Thank you my wonderful reviewers!!!  
  
Foamy the Squirrel: Yeah!! Bring on the sporks, man! Continue with your story...I love it.... tell me what ya think about this chapter, dude! Hail the Dark Lady!  
  
SweetCheeksDracoLuver: Now, you. YOU ARE MY FRIEND!!! I LOVE YOU!! You totally remind me of my sarcastic and psycho friends. And me...heh. DRESSES?!?! DEAR GOD!!!!!! WHERE?!?! GET 'EM AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!! Cowers behind army of squirrels I will...umm...I am.... sorry I had to go.... suddenly...I'll IM you as soon as I can! No beating me with a wooden spoon!  
  
Mel62: Thanks a bunch, man!  
  
Siria Black Midnight: Thanks! I try not to be to cliché! For that matter, I can't wait to find out what I do with it!!!  
  
Haven Bloodcrow: YES, FLAMING SPORKS!!!! Laughs insanely Thanks! Happy you like it! I'll continue...please continue reading.... or I will beat you with a spoon!  
  
I love you my wonderful reviewers!! Bows Please continue to review me! I welcome flames...ya know lighting my sporks aflame!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...or else I would be insanely rich and not be writing these pathetic stories, but writing a book that sells millions...*sigh*  
  
On with the story!!!!  
  
Aurora's last assignment for the summer was to rescue prisoners from Mt. Charlotte, a brutal dungeon, or so she'd been told. She had heard that his was the heaviest guarded prison in the wizarding world and she understood why. It contained the most famous, elusive prisoners, like Sirius Black and Keladry Rikash, the woman who killed Bullstrode and Parkinson, two Death Eaters of the purest descent. Even, her own Severus Snape was in there, who had been discovered as a spy.  
  
As soon as she heard this she assumed she assumed she better get ready and went to her cot to catch up on some sleep.  
  
"Where ya off to now Ror?" Troy asked, apparently hyper-active. That boy eats WAY too much sugar...  
"Well, Troy-Troy, I'm going to sleep. Ever heard of it? 'Cause I gotta go to Mt. Charlotte to set the prisoners free. So get Calica and Ty and meet me at my tent at eight tonight." Rory announced dramatically. Troy sent her a playful glare, but nodded and literally danced off to find Calica and Ty.  
  
Rory fell back onto her cot and sighed in exhaustion. While she did have to sleep, she also had to work on mental blue-prints of the place, so she wouldn't be anywhere lost.  
  
The ringing of the dinner bell startled her out of her thoughts. She dragged herself off her simple white cot and lazily walked out of her tent and into the mess hall, which was directly across from her row of similar green tents. She got into the line and automatically stuck out her tray to receive the muck they called food here, but as she brought it back to her face, she suspiciously eyed the floating object in the gravy and looked up at the cook who grinned at her good-naturedly.  
  
Rory strolled over to her table where she was greeted by Calica, Troy, and Ty, who had the same fate in food as her.  
  
Rory mopped up the gravy with a single slice of white bread. She had learned to eat everything you're given here with the scant supplies. The other three friends were talking animatedly about her knew assignment as she was about to fall face first asleep in her gravy.  
  
Troy's POV  
Oh God. I'm going to die. She's gonna kill me. Rip out my guts and spread them across the floor...wel, maybe not, but this could be ugly...DAMN YOU, BRAD! What's wrong with Ty or Calica waking Rory up? There's her tent. Oh man, I'm inside. No turning back now...  
She looked peaceful sleeping there. I was definitely hesitant to wake her up, but I took a deep breath. Here it goes...  
"Ummm...Ror? Ror?" my voice rising as I shook her slightly. Oh well. I wrote my will five minutes ago.  
"ROR?!?!" I scream, begging her to wake up, and then....I ran away.  
  
Aurora's POV  
  
After my sleep was rudely interrupted by Troy, I went to take a quick shower in the Bath House and dressed in a clean uniform. My personal uniform was a simple tight black t-shirt and black leather pants. I raked a comb through my hair and pulled it back in a high pony-tail with some strands falling in my face. I pulled on some black boots and a black jacket before I left my tent.  
  
Regular POV  
  
"Sir, Major Aurora reporting for duty," Rory announced to Brad, the fleets commander. "At ease," he said dismissively. He was atleast six feet tall, so Rory had to look up to him, but he was muscular too. He had dark brown hair and coffee colored eyes.  
  
She grinned at him and asked, "So what's the game plan Brad?" "Oh, well aren't you Ms. Excited...you should stop hanging around with Troy..." They both let out a laugh at Troy's expense. "Anyway, Ror. Your job is to get captured as a prisoner at Mt. Charlotte. You're going to break it from the inside out. Then, bring all the prisoners back to HQ," Brad directed. "Sounds like loads of fun," Rory said sarcastically. "Everything else is up to you. Just be back in time for school." He warned. "Yes, Mother. Of course, Mother." Rory mumbled "Get out, asswipe!" Brad yelled as he ushered a smirking Rory out of his tent.  
  
After flooing to Debegri Fort, Aurora flew by broom to Mt. Charlotte and landed a mile away. She had learned how to fly over the summer. Taught by the very best in the business. She could probably beat Potter and Malfoy now...in fact she had thought about joining quidditch...a lot.  
  
The spotlight was in the distance now, so Rory had developed a rythm to darting from one tree to another until she got to about a quarter of a mile to the fort. She waited for the light to pass and jumped out from her tree. She collapsed herself on the ground and arranged herself carefully. She stilled and waited for the warmth of the light to wash over her. There. She sat still for a few minutes longer, her breath steady and only a slight rising and falling of her chest to indicate she was alive.  
  
She could hear shouts of "Over here!" and "Where is she?", until finally a booming voice called, "I FOUND HER!! SHE'S OVER HERE!!!!" then she felt bulky arms pick her up gruffly and the bounce of his step as he walked back towards the mountain.  
  
Yes, my loyal fans. That is all for now! Maybe, if you review more, I'll write faster, but I promise I will continue ASAP! Now press that pretty button down there and tell me what you thought or else a world of mental pain will ensue!!! Courtesy of me, Zanza Lady of the Underworld. 


	3. Deceit

My wonderful reviewers! I love you all!!! Laughs insanely  
  
SweetCheeksDracoLuver: That is truly horrifying...BUT YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU!!!! I'll update and I reviewed your story...though I'm not completely done with it so I'll review again!  
  
Mel62: Happy I could keep you happy! I think you are my only normal reviewer...looks at strange reviewers threatening to beat me with wooden spoons, etc.  
  
Haven Bloodcrow: Dances around with bag of sporks, matches, etc I love you man!!!! You are so generous...and...umm.... crap like that! I ludge you, dude!! I promise I'll update again real soon for ya! Lights spork on fire and throws it in some random direction   
  
I ludge you all!! And I know you love me!!! Strikes random pose MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aurora's thoughts-/thought/ Anyone else's thought-thought On with the story now!!!  
  


Far away voices whispered, "What should we do with her? Throw her in the dungeons? Let her go?"  
"No, let's force her to drink a truth potion and see who she is so we don't get in trouble with the Lord!"  
"Great idea, Leo!! Wait..." they were whispering again. "I think she's waking up."  
  
Rory seemingly pried her eyes open and mumbled two classic questions, "Where am I? Who are you?"  
  
"You're at Mt. Charlotte. We're the guards here. We found you unconscious on the grounds," said a burly man with short brown hair and dull green eyes,  
  
A look of mock horror spread across her face as she smirked inwardly. Without another word, the guards pinned her to the ground and some random guard forced the foul tasting serum down her throat. (a/n salmon flavored jellybeans?) The guards smirked at their clever tactic. /Idiots/ "Now, little girl, what is your name?"

"Dawn," she answered, mentally laughing insanely. She had become immune to this potion long ago. 

"Where are you from?"

"California, in the United Stated." 

"Are you a mudblood or a pureblood?"

"Pure, of course."

"Of what descent?"

"I'm descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw. Dawn Black. Narcissa Malfoy's younger sister," Rory answered, emphasizing the word Malfoy.  
  
The guards grunted. This had to be true. She was under a truth potion. They smiled weakly. "Ah, Ms. Black. I see the resemblance between you and your sister now." /Sure ya do, moron/ "I'm so sorry for the misunderstanding, Miss. We'd be happy to accommodate you, but, if I may be so bold, why are you here and how long do you plan on staying?" the brown- haired guard asked.  
  
"Yes, yes. You should be. Why I am here is none of your concern. I'll be here until I can contact Lucius and Narcissa," she said, mocking the Malfoy 'holier than thou' air. "Now. Take me to the dungeons. I wish to see your prisoners."  
  
"Why would a fine young lady like you want to go to the dungeons to see those scum-"  
  
"ENOUGH!! I SAID I WANT TO GO TO THE DUNGEONS, NOW TAKE ME THERE!!!!" she screamed in a spoiled manner.  
  
They nodded nervously and a blond man came up to her and whispered, "This way, Miss."  
  
Rory followed him down the moldy corridors (a/n sounds like my school...--U) until they reached a metal door that was locked. He pulled a set of skeleton keys out of his pocket and flipped through them, until he found the one he needed. She memorized the shape of that key. She would be needing it later if I were to free the prisoners. They stepped inside after he unlocked it and she turned around and screamed, "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!?! GET OUT OF HERE YOU MORON!!!"  
  
He scurried out of the door wide-eyed and totally mortified. Rory turned back to face the cells and walked up to the nearest one, where a horrified man with matted ebony hair and onyx eyes stared out at her. He had cuts covering his body and his robes were battered. He was dreadfully pale, with bruises on his arms.  
  
"Snape?" she whispered. It was definitely him staring back at her. "Gran- ?!" Rory had snapped her hand out to cover his mouth. "Yes, its me. I'm posing as a pureblood, though, so don't blow my cover!" Rory said in a low voice. "Call me Miss. Black or something, but when we get back call me Aurora or Rory..." She withdrew her hand to let him speak. "So where's your boyfriends, Potter and Weasley?" She rolled her eyes. "They-" "They're not here, Snapey-dear. And I assume you're here to break us out, right Rory?" a strong female voice cut in. "Kel!!" Rory yelled and spun around to the cell directly across from Snape's.

"How are you, Kel?" "Fine as I could possibly be," Kel answered sarcastically. Keladry was slender with short black hair and red tips. She had only small cuts and a bruise on her hand, but her robes were even more tattered than Snape's. "And I suppose you already know my cellmate here?" she asked indicating the man standing next to her. "Hey...Rory, right?" "Sirius!!" she screamed. "Hey girl! What's up?" "Well, I'm thinking she's here to save us, 'cause its probably one of her 'missions', right?" Kel stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Yup, Brad assigned it to me last night. And 'cause I love ya! I mean I didn't exactly come for Snape..." 

Snape and Sirius had the same exact look that said 'What the bloody hell is going on?' The girls grinned at each other and they started their explanation. 

"Well, I took an internship with Remus Lupin and he trained me to be a soldier, but eventually I went out on my own. That's how I met Kel. My battalion was in her fleet for a little while." "Yeah, and she was an excellent soldier, unlike her idiotic friends...She climbed the ranks faster than anyone I know." Rory grinned and thought of Ty, Troy, Calica, and their band. "Anyway, now I'm on a mission to get you all to HQ."  
  
"All of us?" Snape asked. "Yeah," Rory answered suspiciously. "Well then there's someone else you might want to know about," Snape said pointing towards a dark cell with a figure crumpled in the corner. She took in a sharp breath...The person she least expected. /It couldn't possibly be.../  
  
Now, I have no idea where I'm going...Let my imagination guide me...into throwing sporks at people!!!! Especially when they don't review. Guess who my mystery person is!! I'll give ya a hint...it's a guy! Sugguestions and flames accepted. Flaming Sporks everybody!!!  
  
Zanza, Lady of the Underworld 


	4. Heal Your soul

Thank you my loyal fans! Laughs insanely   
  
Haven Blood crow: Darn you!!! Sigh That's not cool, but right...  
  
Forever Felton: Yeah, thanks. I try not to copy other's writings! Wouldn't' want anyone to do that to me! Thanks a lot! And yeah, Tom Felton is h-o-t!!!!  
  
SiNg SoNg 24: Yeah, I know I'm mean! Cliffhanger. I hate those! But I am an evil person who throws flaming sporks in random directions!  
  
SesshyLuver03: Did you expect it to be boring!? Thanks anyway! Tell me if you see something you don't like! I like criticism!! But not as much as compliments!!  
  
Proud Mudblood: It was the Aurora/Draco coupling in the summary right? RIGHT!? Was I obvious? Note to insane creative part of mind: MORE MYSTERIOUS!!  
  
Piedermort: COOL!!! Another lord/lady!! I'm the lady of the Underworld!! And if you do not shut up about your greatness I will sick my army of rabid squirrels on you! And Foamy's!! Laughs insanely Are you a guy? Girl? I wanna know!! A guy's point of view would be awesome! But an independent girl's view is my goal!  
  
Mel29: I said MOST normal!! These people are weird!  
  
SweetCheekDracoLuver: Do you have a nickname? THAT IS LONG!! Pink? Pink flames? I hate pink... I PREFER BLUE FIRE!!! Laughs insanely Good thought that I would be...dead...if you killed me...makes sense to me! So you can't kill me!!!! Kiss my...ummmm...evil feet!!!!!!!!!! Laughs maniacally

I went in....Victoria's Secret shiver yesterday to get my Mom some smelly crap. I bought seven bottle so I wouldn't have to go in there for a very long time, but I came out of there smelling ten different kinds of girly...sigh scary! Yeah, I am a girl!

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry otter. Just the plot, Troy, Ty, Calica, and Keladry. (not the name, just the character)  
  
On with the story!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Draco. The silvery blond hair shone through the matted blood flowing from a gash in his forehead. Another deep cut was in his upper arm, covering his hand with dried blood. The back of his robes was torn, and his back was covered in cuts, clearly, by the puddle of crimson liquid surrounding him.  
  
Rory ran to his cell. "Dra-Malfoy?" she whispered. He was evidently unconscious.  
  
'Why is he here? His father is a pureblood and a DeathEater. Why...? Wait...his Father...Lucius.'  
  
Draco stirred slightly and groaned in misery. He rolled onto his side, giving Rory a view of his battered face. He had been graced with a busted lip and black eye.  
  
"Draco? Are you alright?" Rory asked, seeing if he could hear her or recognize her voice. He only groaned in pain.  
  
Rory dug through a pocket on the inside of her jacket. She found a hairpin. She knelt down and started to pick the intricate lock. However, with her experience it only took about a half a minute. She had done this a thousand times with Weasley and Potter. They would break out and into restricted places and those bumbling idiots couldn't 'Alohamora' their way out of a paper bag.  
  
She heard a familiar 'click' and she opened the door, hinges creaking loudly from rusting. She visibly winced and slipped through the crack the door was already open. She walked over to the crumpled figure and knelt before him. Rory gently lifted his robes off of him, while he moaned in agony. Then she rolled him onto his stomach, wary of his wounds.  
  
She slightly gasped at the number of them, there were at least twenty lacerations. They weren't severe, but there were so many. 'A whip. Lucius beat him with a whip.'  
  
Rory's hand automatically flew to a simple white gold chain encircling her neck. She quickly unclasped it and gathered it in her hand. She then flicked it out into the air and it transformed into a simple black wooden stick. A wand.  
  
The prisoners marveled at the simple wand. It was nothing special, an ordinary sleek wand, but they hadn't seen one for months. Even torture was inflicted physically.  
  
Aurora, however, paid no mind. Draco was in far too critical a condition for her not to be completely engrossed in his wounds. He had lost a substantial amount of blood. Rory mumbled a few healing spells and a pain reliever with a few flicks of her wand, but nothing that would make it noticeable that he had been healed. Just enough to keep him alive. However, as she was muttering the last incantation, cold stony eyes cracked open. She could see them focusing in and out, until finally she was sure she could see her correctly and could talk to her.  
  
"Draco? It's me, Hermione. Are you alright?" she whispered. He simply stared up at her, with a look of amazement and shock clearly written upon his face. "Draco?"  
  
"Mudblood? Is that really you?" Draco asked, his voice hoarse. She looked so different...so deadly...so comforting...so beautiful.  
  
Aurora decided to ignore that comment. "Yeah. It's me. Call me Aurora, though. Or rather, Aunt Dawn while we're here."  
  
"What are you-?"he started, but she hushed him by placing a finger upon his lips.  
  
"Shhhhh. I'm here to get you out. Don't worry. And no, Potter and Weasley aren't here, just me. Just get some rest. You need it. I gotta go act like your Aunt Dawn to these moronic guards.  
  
He gave her an amused look mixed with a 'What the Hell?' look, but nodded and shut his eyes immediately. He was in no position to disregard her advice.  
  
Rory got up, dusted her self off, and slipped back out the small opening in the door. "I'll be back later," she announced to the group, but more to Draco and nodded solemnly. She knocked on the steel entrance door to the dungeons for the waiting guard to let her out.  
  
Rory asked the guard to lead her to acceptable quarters. He accepted nervously.  
  
Throughout the walk, an awkward silence hung in the air. Trying desperately to make conversation out of pure curiosity, Aurora asked, "So. What happened to get Draco Malfoy thrown in here, of all places?" "You don't know? He was discovered as a spy for the light. He was a disgrace to the Malfoy name and Lucius disowned him. Threw him in here himself. Everyone in the Order knows that," he answered politely, referring to the Order of the Dragon, a sort of anti-Order of the Phoenix organization for the dark side. "Oh. Well. I do live in a secluded area. Word doesn't get around as much there. Thank you, anyway...what was your name again?" Rory asked. "Thomas. If it pleases you?" he answered kindly. "Well, Thomas...If it didn't please me, what would I do? Change it to Dumbledore Jr.?" she said comically as they shared a hearty laugh, but it soon ceased as they reached an intricately carved door, which Thomas swung open for her.  
  
"Why doesn't she just bust us out right now?" an irate Snape's voice rang through the dungeons. "Only an amateur would do that, Sevvie-dear. She knows to get close to the enemy first. You really are a novice when it comes to war, aren't you?" Kel's sarcastic voice answered. "OH WILL YOU TWO QUIT IT!?!?" Sirius yelled. A moment of silence came. "NO!!!!! DEFINITLEY NOT!!!" Snape and Keladry's voices screamed in unison. An exhausted sigh escaped Sirius's lips, "OH WHATEVER!"  
  
Poor Sirius trapped with a Sadist woman and an ugly man. sigh Read, review, compliment, flame, suggest. Whatever. BUT IF YOU DO NOT REVIEW I WILL IMPALE YOU WITH MY PINK (yuck) FLAMING SPORKS!!! (half the human population should be scared by the word 'pink') laughs like a maniac  
  
Zanza, the BEST lady of the Underworld 


	5. Losing Control

I DO NOT own Harry Potter!! I'd be rich if I did! And these fics would be published!  
  
SiNg SoNg24: Really? Thanks! But I won't give away what happened between Mynee and the boys. The Potter & Weasley thing is also a bit of me kicking in....  
  
Haven Bloodcrow: Yes, power to all things dark! I also like silver & gray though! Send me dark colored flaming sporks!! PLEASE!?!?  
  
Daluver: Thanks for the nickname, but while I was thinking of the threat...I kinda scared myself.... heh. Eep. SCARY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! My computer freaked on me. I'm sooooo sorry!  
  
SpicySuga: Thanks, dude! I really appreciate it! I'm flattered that you think so highly of me.... (obviously doesn't know me very well...) Your sis and me could be great friends...and conquer the world.... AND SEE WHAT IS INSIDE YOUR ARM AND EYE!!!!!!!!!!!! Yes, pink does suck!  
  
Piedermort: Lady Illusion. Cool. I HEAR THOSE VOICES TOO!!!!!!!!!! I'll continue...if you live to see it...  
  
Mel62: Duh!! Malfoy is cool and H-O-T!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Foamy: What do you think of the plot so far? Death to bus 10, man! Impalation (?) to them!!!!!!! WITH SPORKS!  
  
NOW BACK TO YOUR REGULARLLY SCHEDULED PROGRAMMING!!!!  
  
The room was definitely spacious, with black plush carpet. The colors were, of course, based off of the pureblood house, Slytherin. The walls were painted light gray with the Slytherin Crest covering the majority of the north wall. A single window, along the east wall, to see the dawn, when the thick green curtains were pulled back, let moonlight into the room. Shimmering silver sheer enveloped the bed, which was draped in a heavy dark green comforter. An overstuffed satin emerald chair sat in the corner.  
  
Rory gasped, astonished, then simply marveled at the eloquent room, after overcoming the shock. The guard smirked and said, "Nice, isn't it? But I guess you're used to such elaborate furnishings...?"  
  
"Oh, no!! Where I live, in the country, the furniture is for living, not nearly so proper. I don't travel much, either. So..." she trailed off.  
  
"Ahhh...yes, understandable, I suppose," the guard mumbled. "Is everything adequate? You are content?" the guard asked concerned (for his job, Rory knew.) She nodded curtly, and he said, "Then I'll be off..." She heard the door slam and heaved a heavy sigh of relief.  
  
She smiled slightly and closed her eyes. She was satisfied with herself. Soon it would be morning, and she would have to visit Malfoy before dawn. 'Not Malfoy particularly...everyone.' A scowl drew itself across her face as she mentally scolded herself. Rory knew she couldn't let emotions get in the way of this mission. It was her responsibility to get these prisoners to safety and she would do it at any cost. She would not fail.  
  
Her eyes wide with apprehension, Rory glanced at the alarm clock on her end table. It flashed '4:00 AM.' She pulled herself out of her haven, beneath the warm, inviting comforter. She shivered slightly as she was only wearing a navy blue cami and her black jeans. Rory slinked over to her doorway and pulled on her black leather boots. She cautiously creaked the door open just enough for her to slip through.  
  
Rory sauntered, alert and stealthy, down the corridors. 'Left, left, right, second door on the left...Yes!' Rory looked at the steel door. Just to the right of it was a hook containing a ring of keys, which she immediately grabbed. She observed each key individually, until she absolutely sure which key it was. It was a great gift, her photographic memory that often helped her in school, and even as a soldier.  
  
Rory stuck the key in the slot and spun to the right. She heard a faint 'click' and knew it was unlocked. She flicked the heavy metal handle down, opening the creaky door. Her eyes were met with a beam of moonlight coming in through a barred window. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the different lighting. She looked around and noticed her potions master sleeping in a corner, and her other colleagues in an awkward position. Sirius was lying on his back and Kel was cuddled around him, head resting on his chest.  
  
Rory looked at the two in horror. 'They're cold. That's it. Just cold.'  
  
She calmed herself down and crept over to Draco's cell. He was sleeping on the floor, just as she had left him earlier. She slipped the key that went to his cell into the hole and swung it open slowly. She walked over to the platinum blond boy...no...man, (a/n grin) and kneeled before him, yet again. She gently touched his back, which was almost completely bare. (a/n bigger grin) It was still scarred, and she could tell it was causing him pain, but he would live.  
  
Rory found herself looking at his face. He looked so angelic sleeping there. She could hardly believe he was such a jackass to her in school. He seemed to be changed, though. Maybe he did, but she wasn't one to let someone in right away. He would have to gain her trust and friendship, like everyone else. She simply stared at him for a while, but she found herself gently pushing a stray strand of hair out of his eyes. It was soft, unlike it was in school, and hung into his face adorably.  
  
Before she knew what she was doing, she tenderly placed a kiss on his forehead. At this point, she panicked. 'Why did I do that? I can't let him in. He doesn't deserve it...but what if he changed?' She quickly got up and raced out the door, quietly shutting it behind her. She darted out the dungeon door, returning the key to its hook and closing it. She ran down the corridors, back to her rooms.  
  
Rory recognized the obscure carvings on the door. She swung it open and slipped inside. She pulled her boots off and crawled into her bed, covering herself in the gleaming throw.  
  
She closed her eyes and sighed. She didn't know what she was doing. It was all falling apart.  
  
'I'll sleep on it.' Amber eyes slipped shut and soon her breath was deep. She would have to deal with this tomorrow, but right now, sleep was what she needed.  
  
Everybody I need a favor!!! I want to know all GIRL ROCK bands and songs OTHER THAN EVANESCENCE!!!!!!!!!! I may want to put in a song...I might use 1 Evanescence song though, so suggest which one! Thanks a bunch! R&R!  
  
Lady of the Underworld, Zanza 


	6. Acquaitences

Now honestly people...do you think I own Harry Potter??? OH THANK YOU!!!.......oh....that was the voices in my head....sorry hangs head I own the names of random places you haven't heard of and Monica is owned by...ummm..Monica.  
  
Julia: Yes, I know of TATU and I figured I could use "All the Things She Said" or whatever it is...in some way, shape, or form...Maybe having to do with Kel/Rory girl-to-girl moment....yuck....  
  
Haven Bloodcrow: I love metal...come on! WHO DOESN'T LOVE METAL?!?! many preps and posers raise their hands OH FORGET YOU! sticks out tongue I'll check Kittie out!!!  
  
Piedermort: What do the voices say to you??? Have you named them yet? What is this James Bond???? I will live to see another day??? Bond scares me...ESPECIALLY IN A CLOWN SUIT!!!  
  
Daluver: ITS NOT MY FAULT!!!! ITS JUST SCARY IN GENERAL!! I BET HALF THESE PEOPLE ARE SCARED OF CLOWNS!! SO WHY CAN'T I BE AFRAID OF SNAPE IN A CLOWN SUIT?!?! deep breath You like that word "fantabulous" don't you? Like my word "prettiful" but in my language that means "EWWWWWWWWWWWW!!! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!" ahem And of course it's a good story, I chose it! laughs insanely  
  
Mel62: Of course you love all of Evanescence...what do you think of nobody's fool?  
  
SpicySuga: Don't worry, she IS NOT, I REPEAT IS NOT going soft. Yes the world will suffer....I must meet your sister and destroy the world BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Wrstr3: Duh you're gonna say that!! I know where you live! Well not really but I got the general area!!!!! And I could probably get off of that giant yellow cheese wagon there! BEWARE!!! Laughs like crazy  
  
On with the wonderful story!! pulls curtains back crowd goes wild WOOHOO!!  
  
"Miss? Miss Black?" Someone was obviously stupid enough to try and wake her up. Rory heard her, but was too tired to respond, so she simply grabbed an extra pillow and squeezed it over her head. "Go away...!" she mumbled. "But Miss...breakfast is ready...." The voice was muffled through the door, but she heard the feminine voice and groaned, "Alright, alright..."  
  
Rory dragged herself out of bed and over to the door. (a/n she was decent! She was wearing a cami and jeans remember!?) She creaked the door open a bit and looked the woman over. She was in the least...short. She looked around Rory's age with dark brown hair and was very tan with faded blue highlights that had grown out. She had glimmering dark brown eyes that had a suppressed mischievous glint to them. The girl seemed as though she was nearly starved. Then she noticed the delicious steaming hot pancakes, scrambled eggs, sausage links, piping hot coffee, and buttered toast that she was carrying. (a/n I haven't had breakfast yet! -U) Rory's stomach growled greedily and she felt a familiar gnawing in her stomach. She grinned slightly to the girl and opened the door enough to let her in. "Here you are, Miss," the she said politely as she set the tray down on a wooden desk in the corner. "Thanks, but call me R-Dawn...Who are you?" she answered staring at the mouthwatering food. (a/n rummages through random drawer. Pulls out celery EWWWWWWWWW!!!)  
  
"I'm Monica. Those incredibly dumb guards decided to put me up to serving you, Dawn." The girl answered angrily. "Monica, eh? You look familiar? Did you go to Hogwarts?" Rory asked. "Uh...yes, definitely! I was in Slytherin. I should be in seventh year now! Did you go too?!" Monica asked excited. "Monica?! Monica Seville?! Its me, Hermione!!" Rory replied astonished to see her slightly psychotic, and very arrogantly Slytherin friend. Then again, she was very immature and often super-happy. "Oh my God! What are you doing here, girl? And as Ms. Dawn Black, no less."  
  
"Heh. Well. About that. Ya see, I'm with the light army, under cover here, to break the prisoners free. Then I'll take 'em back to HQ. You're a prisoner here too?" Rory said, emotionless.  
  
"Yeah. Dad did SOMETHING to upset Voldemort...God only knows what, but I got taken away around last summer. Yadda, yadda, yadda," Monica confessed, obviously getting bored with the conversation.  
  
'ADD?????...Nah.... HDD...and vertical challenged...how could I forget...?'  
  
"Did you see Malfoy in your time here?" Rory asked suspiciously.  
  
"Malfoy? Malfoy is HERE?! Coolie!! I missed him a lot...that was a hot one right there..." Monica was daydreaming by this point in the conversation.  
  
"Yeah, okay. Thanks, Monica...Don't worry, I'll bust you out, too. But now, you better get back to your chores or whatever. Don't wanna get you into trouble or anything..." Rory trailed off.  
  
"Oh! Stupid Monica! I forgot these," she said to herself more than anyone, as she pulled out a set of clothes and laid them on the shimmering bed.  
  
"Thanks, Mon," Rory said curtly as the girl walked out of the room talking to herself animatedly. 'Yeah...GROW UP!' Rory grinned at the thought of ACTUALLY saying that, but she knew Monica would turn around and pounce on her like a wild banshee. Two reasons Monica didn't like that: One-She is vertically challenged and Two-She is incredibly happy acting like a little kid. INCREDIBLY.  
  
Rory sat down in her desk chair and stared down at her food. Suddenly, she began to stuff her mouth. Of course, no one was watching, so it didn't make any difference, but when she was done she insisted to herself that she leave a little of everything, as she was supposed to be 'little Miss Pureblood Perfection.' In other words, be Pansy, except prettier...  
  
When she was done, Rory got up out of her chair and unfolded the clothes sitting on her bed. It was a pair of dark blue flared jeans and a simple white shirt and all of her other necessities. But of course, being purebloods, they insisted on wearing those bulky robes that gave them that dramatic 'swoosh into the room' effect, so here they were. The classic dark green robes. She tried everything on and of course they fit perfectly. Everything in the pureblood world was perfect. It was sickening.  
  
She jerked on her boots on once again and flung open the door. She swept down a few corridors and into the room where all the guards off duty stayed. Rory turned the corner and into an opening. She was met with a stone room, lively with lights. The room was filled with many muggle video games, like X Box, PS2, Game Cube, Atari, Nintendo, and also some larger arcade games. There were large couches, covered in bulky men watching the television. She even spotted Thomas, sprawled out on the floor, watching "Queer Eye For the Straight Guy."  
  
She quickly dismissed the fact that they were watching a gay show and that they were in a room full of muggle things and weren't desperately trying to escape. She stepped over the carpet of men in the ever so popular 'Holier than Thou' sense. She walked over to her thick blond friend, Thomas.  
  
"Ahh, there you are Thomas. Can I speak to you in the corridor outside?" Rory asked, more in a command than a question. "Of course, Miss..." Thomas responded respectfully as they both walked into the hall.  
  
"First of all, Thomas, who was that pitiful girl you sent to serve me?" she asked, completely disgusted. "That was Monica, the only female prisoner around your age. She was taken because of her family's...misjudgments. She's been here for almost a year now," Thomas responded, hoping to give her an adequate answer. "Mmm hmm. She says she knows Draco. How is this?" Rory shot again. "Oh. They had cells next to one another for a small amount of time. I think they went to school together as well..." he answered nervously. "Either way, I expect my servants to be sanitary. I demand that she be cleaned up, fed sufficiently, and treated civilly while she is in my service," Rory demanded superiorly. Thomas nodded compliantly. "Good. That is all, Thomas."  
  
Rory sat on her bed, thinking things over. She would visit the dungeons later. They would escape by night the next night, but when exactly? When would their guard be down? She would find out shortly. . She got up and went to the boy Thomas again, who was now on duty at his post, guarding the dungeon's door. "Thomas, allow me in," she demanded. He gave her a nod and solemnly unlocked the door and opened it for her permitting her to the dank, frigid room they called a dungeon. She heard the 'clank' of her heels as she put her first step on the stone floor.  
  
This story is going to take a major turn soon. There are some clues in this chapter. See if ya can figure it out. I AM EVIL!! Suspense. Mental reminder noted and used. cackles evilly Gotta love the evilness. Also, I still need girl rock bands or other girl singers. I have already received TATU and Kittie. Give me some insight to these bands and submit your favorite girl singers, but now I also need a slutty song and a good guys song!! NOW PRESS THAT PRETTY BLUE BUTTON DOWN THERE AND REVIEW OR ELSE I SHALL THROW RANDOM COLORED FLAMING SPORKS!!!!!!!!  
  
Lady of the Underworld, Zanza

(HAPPY?! I DON'T LIKE MY REAL NAME ANY BETTER THAN YOU BLUE!!)


	7. Betrayel

Hello my loyal reviewers!! Before I get started, I'm gonna tell you a strange yet true story that happened today at my school. Well, all schools have the incredibly hot, punk boy (kinda like Draco) that every girl likes. Well, my school's hot guy just happens to be in my third period writing class. Well anyways, today hardly anyone was there due to a band trip and skipping, so there was about five people in my third period, including me and him. Well, we were just sitting there talking when all of a sudden he started calling me "his baby girl." So I'm sitting there like 'what?!' because I'm a brain and I hang out with the guys in that class, and his best friend is my third cousin!!! He got defensive all day when any boy came near me, and it was in the least...strange. He also insisted on hugging me at least five times in front of random people, teacher, students, whatever. Then he got all amazed that I liked Metal. So he asked me if I liked bands that he liked and they were GOOD bands, so of course I told him I did. So, he sat beside me in the gym while we watched a movie on the big screen and he apparently made a habit of calling me "his baby girl", hence it continues...Anyways to my reviewers:  
  
Tennisplaya278: Yeah, my goal is to get my readers sympathetic for poor Draco, and just because the story is taking a turn, doesn't mean he isn't good. Keep reading no matter what I do, okay? It will get better, I promise. Yea, he's away from all of our eyes, BESIDES MINE!!! laughs insanely Of course I can think of girl singers, but I want to know your opinions on these things. I only accept rock, metal, or rock related. Tell me what you think!  
  
Evil Gypsy: THANK YOU!! ATLEAST SOMEONE AGREES WITH ME THAT SNAPE IN A CLOWN SUIT IS SCARY!! Yes, and happiness does suck! Rock on dark and dreary!!! I'm scared of clowns too!! ....I love you.(not really but the fact remains)  
  
Piedermort: Do you think that's what the voices tells all of us? Cause that's what they tell me too...except the Jason part...I don't know who that is...Do you think I should kill him? If I met him? I think everyone is scared of Bond...I think he's gay...slightly...That last part made 0 sense to me...heh-heh! Or was it mindless babble?  
  
DaLuver: OK!!! YOU ARE NOT SHORT!!! YOU ARE VERTICALLY CHALLENGED!!! Coughshortiecough  
  
Anyways on with the story! Where are my LOYAL reviewers this time???!!!???!!!  
  
The night quickly overtook the sunlight (a/n hiss) and darkness shrouded the mountain. Rory, who supposedly went to bed at 9:00, four hours ago, was creeping through the familiar corridors to the dungeons. She reached the door and went into the customary procedure of grabbing the key off of the hook and unlocking it. She creaked it open and peered inside. She'd been right, Draco wasn't in his cell sleeping like the rest of the prisoners. She stepped inside and whispered loudly, "Get up!!" Snape and Kel immediately snapped their eyes open, but Sirius continued to sleep. After looking at Rory, Kel jabbed Sirius in the stomach and he woke up as well, startled. They all turned their attention towards her. This must be the escape, but why hadn't they been warned before? She hushed them and swiftly set them free from their cells with the keys she had held onto. She motioned for them to follow her, and they did despite their worries. But then a thought struck Snape. 'What about Draco?' He, however ignored it and simply followed in silence. She led them down the halls that she had just taken to get there and directed them right back to her rooms.  
  
She could her the soft padding of feet behind her stop. Yes, she knew Draco wasn't there. It was not a mistake, but that boy knew more than he let on. He was not one to be caught and he was much more powerful and skilled than his father, she knew from experience. She swung open the door, not caring about the noise it made, and ushered everyone inside. She slipped through Snape and Sirius and walked towards the window. The others followed her and watched as she pushed the window open to its maximum. She leaned out and the Monica standing, looking up in anticipation at the window. A ladder of protruding rocks lined the mountain, reaching a flat surface on the mountain, followed by a steep drop.  
  
Rory conducted Snape into the opening. He looked down suspiciously, and backed up, gasping of fear. Rory looked at her greasy haired Professor and said, "What? Go!" "Errr...I've never told anyone this, but I'm terrified of heights...," Snape said, embarrassed. Rory looked at him unbelieving, while Sirius chortled and Kel laughed mercilessly. Rory rolled her eyes and sighed. "Go on Kel, Sirius." They nodded, still chuckling softly, and Kel went out the window, followed seconds later by Sirius. "Snape. Listen. Just don't look down. I'll help you through this," Rory said reliably. He nodded ashamed. "Okay, now, get out of the window, DON'T LOOK DOWN!" She instructed as he complied and stepped out of the window. "Remember, if you fall, I'll just levitate you down, but only if necessary...Now, find some reliable stones...Good. Now find the next set...Great...Keep listening to my voice...Don't look down...Almost there...THERE!" she yelled joyfully as she looked down at the man smiling slightly with pride, and on the ground.  
  
"THERE SHE IS!!!," a drawly voice called from her doorway, just as her door swung open yet again. She swung around to face the intruder. Just as she thought, the platinum blond hair was unmistakable. It was one of two people, and she knew exactly who it was. 'Draco.' She stared at her classmate in boredom as he drew his wand and yelled, "Crucio!!!" She fell out of the window gracefully simultaneously to when his spell hit her in the upper arm. 'Bad aim.' Her arm glowed dark red and absorbed the blow, leaving a dark blue scar in its place.  
  
"WHAT!?!? That's impossible unless..." Draco yelled, pondering what just happened. He sighed regretfully. Dark magic, everything he had been taught would never work on her if what he thought was true. This girl was great. To do what she did...he couldn't even imagine what it was like. He sighed wistfully again, admitted defeat and went to face his fate.  
  
Rory landed gracefully and stood up elegantly, looking at her accomplices, bored, totallly ignoring her glowing and painful arm. "Okay, we're off then. Monica told me how to get out of here, so come on before they catch us! Lead the way Mon."  
  
Monica nodded, and practically skipped her way down the mountain, the others following, with Rory now levitating Snape down. Though she was...ahem vertically challenged, this girl had a sense of direction and was smart, despite her hyper exterior. Monica had explained that they had put up a "no apparating zone" around the mountain for a mile.  
  
They reached about a half mile, barely speaking to one another, until they got to a large tree. "Here. We'll camp here for tonight," Rory said, sullen. She simply laid down, not caring what the others did. She heard some rustling of them getting settled in and waited until silence settled in.  
  
How could he do that? Just when she started to trust? She had thought this was what he was doing, but she didn't know how bad it would hurt when he did... 'Oh well, I've lived through worse...'  
  
Rory rolled over and saw the others sleeping peacefully. Sirius and Kel, again were cuddled together affectionately, but this time it wasn't cold...She sighed and let her eyes drift closed and her breath got deeper and slower...Her last thought before she slept was '...Maybe this is the worst...'  
  
Ludge yall, Rock on!!  
  
If you love any rock/metal songs tell me! I especially like Slipknot, Hatebreed, Mud vein, etc. wink, wink  
  
Zanza!! Everybody check out www.freewebs.com/lunadaluver!!!! 


	8. Thoughts on a Megalomaniac

Hello all!!! Continuing the story about that boy and me...yeah...he keeps putting his arm around me. Daluver said I should punch him, but I have a trip to six flags that could be taken away and I've already paid. Its been suggested to skip that class, but the principal knows my dad...and I would have to go eventually and make p the work...he is inevitable...Any suggestions? That won't get me into deep Sh!t?  
  
Hp is not owned by me, it is owned by JK Rowling. Monica is owned by well Monica! I own some places, and Rory's 3 friends!!  
  
DaLuver: Have you figured out how to post on the Psycho Slyths yet? Remember...I'm your friend!! wink, wink And obviously you find me fantabulous...I AM FANTABULOUS!!! laughs arrogantly And of course its so cool ya skipped down a mountain....0o0o  
  
Tennisplaya278: Errr...that's the first time anyone has used the phrase "owow" in a review of mine...Of course. Everyone has a soft spot for the bad guys...and I personally hate the god guys...throws flaming spork at Weasel and Pothead  
  
Foamy the Squirrel: Yes, the Snape dressed as a clown and pink dress are actually horrifying especially to me, strangely enough...clowns scare me and so does Snape! Speaking of your ever beloved ugly professor, check out Annoying Professor Snape. It seems cool, though the author escapes me...I'll get back to ya on that.  
  
WHERE ARE YOU LOYAL REVIEWERS?!?!  
  
On with the story!!!!  
  
"Ms. Granger! That is hardly appropriate for the day for the students returning!" Professor McGonagal yelled, pointing at Rory's clothes. Rory startled, looked up in surprise from her book on dark magic. 'Today?! Already?!' After she got over the shock, she looked down at her own clothes. She was wearing a satin dark green outfit, with a short tank top shirt and a pair of shorts that were much too short. She grinned sheepishly, "Sorry Professor! Forgot today was the big day! And call me Rory!" McGonagall smiled kindly and nodded, as Rory ran down the hall to change.  
  
She quickly threw off her outfit and pulled on a new one. She gave herself a quick glance in the mirror. Her flowing chocolate hair now had a dark green under-layer and black streaks, however it was now tightly restrained, simply pulled back. She had on a dark blue beater and some tight flared blue jeans. She nodded to herself in approval.  
  
Yes, she of course made head girl, just as expected. It was going to be a major pain, she could tell now, especially with Malfoy as Head Boy, who always seconded her. It was no surprise. Despite popular belief, Malfoy did study, he was just discreet about it. Her guess was that he didn't want everyone to know he had to try to be as good as a Mudblood, but he never bested her. _God dammit!_ He was in her thoughts, yet again. His image was popping up every where in her mind lately. It was frustrating...  
  
_I hear you on the radio, _

_You permeate my screen,_

_ I know It's unkind but,_

_ But if I met you in a scissor fight,_

_ I'd cut off both your wings on principle alone,_

_ On principle alone.  
_  
As to the reason she was here already, a week sooner than the rest of the students, she had a home. In fact, she could go home, no one was keeping her here, but she didn't want to. She refused to go home to that cold, secluded, empty mansion. Yes, she lived in a mansion now... She never LIVED there, but it was owned by her, along with various other pieces of land. Yeah, she was "filthy freaking rich" as her friends called it. It was a major pain and a big responsibility, but she was lucky no one at school knew of her yet. Damn, if they did...she didn't know how she would be looked at. I suppose she would be looked at similarly to Malfoy...there he goes again, that arrogant ass.  
  
_Hey megalomaniac, _

_You're no Jesus,_

_Yeah you're no fucking Elvis, _

_Special as you know yourself, _

_Baby, just step down, _

_Step down.  
_  
Then again, this was also where she felt the safest. With powers rivaling her own surrounding her, she felt as if no one could bring her down. But why had they? HOW could they? She was strong, solid as a rock, but those two had almost broken her without even touching her...Malfoy had almost broken her. ALMOST. She continued to live and everyone hides some pain and experiences it once in a while. HE would NEVER break HER.  
  
He thought he was a fucking god. He wasn't at all a god, especially with his 'holier than thou' attitude. She was a damn person too and a descent one at that! So damn judgmental. How could he know she was 'filthy' and 'unworthy to be near him' until he knew her? Hell yeah, he could tell her that when he knew her, but only then. Despite the fact that she scared people off and wasn't quite outgoing anymore, he wasn't the type to scare and he wasn't exactly Mr. Personality either..._Fuck_...how did he manage to get her so riled up?  
  
_If I were your appendages, _

_I'd hold open your eyes, _

_So you would see, _

_All of us are heaven sent, _

_And there was never meant to be only one, _

_To be only one.  
_  
Well, since she couldn't seem to avoid the prospect of Malfoy, she figured to attack it head on while being able to reflect on herself, literally, in the mirror. So why did he think he was better than everyone? Easy. He practically screamed them to the world. 1. He was a pureblood, obviously. 2. He was a Malfoy. 3. He was rich. 4. He was 'so damn sexy!' and could probably have any girl in the entire hormone driven student population. 5. He had some damn good grades, almost as good as her own. 6. He was captain of the Quidditch team. 7. He was the son of Voldemort's right hand man.  
  
So he pretty much attracted everyone. "Yes, come on and all to see our main attraction Draco Malfoy! Something for everyone!" He attracted the arrogant purebloods, those who were bound to the name Malfoy, money- hungry snobs after the Malfoy fortune, hormonal, blubbering girls, teachers, quidditch fans, and those damn Death Eaters and their families. What was he? A one man circus?  
  
She however was left out of that list. She (OH MY GOD! I HAD NO CLUE!) was not a pureblood, had plenty of her own damn money, was not quite that hormonal, though she had to admit he was pretty hot, continued to get better grades than him, was NOT a quidditch fan (especially after Potter and Weasley and she only wanted to play because she would be bored and loved flying), and most certainly was not envious of his position in the dark ranks. What was so good about him anyway?  
  
_Hey megalomaniac, _

_You're no Jesus, _

_Yeah, you're no fucking Elvis, _

_Special as you know yourself, _

_Just step down.  
_  
Why had she forgiven him anyway? What made her think he could change? Nothing changes. Everything and everyone always stay the same. Only changing for the worst, people in this world were just looking for certain demise, and she was not about to do that to herself again by putting herself in danger of falling in love. Not again. She had felt heartbreak before, and she was not about to feel it again. Especially with HIM. Dra-Malfoy. Yeah, he was sleek and kinda pretty on the outside and also considered the Slytherin sex God (where DID all these good thoughts on him come from?) (a/n points to self YUP! Right here!), but that in no way made up for his fucking self-esteem issues...She'd been thinking on this WAY too much...(a/n but Draco is such a good subject!) _Damn him.  
_  
_Yeah,_

_You're no Jesus, _

_You're no Elvis,_

_ ... _

_You're no answer_.

_Hey megalomaniac, _

_You're no Jesus, _

_Yeah, you're no fucking Elvis, _

_Special as you know yourself, _

_Just step down.  
_  
Rory finally budged herself from where she had been staring disapprovingly at her own reflection. She sighed exasperated. That boy- no, man was just so damn complex...He had so many facets...she couldn't comprehend him, like she could an Arithmaticy problem or a battle tactic. She walked out the door to the dorm, giving him one final thought. _Damn him_.

Woohoo! Wonderful chapter, don't you agree? Lotsa foreshadowing, insight to her thoughts, and many inferences. There wasn't much action in it though. I swear the next one will be almost purely action when the students return! Old disputes brought back to life, jealously, reclaiming positions, new faces, betrayal, and assumptions! R&R my friends or I shall barrage you with multi-colored (not including pink!) sporks!!!! Any suggestions, flames, (use 'em to light the sporks!) compliments, whatever, send 'em! I will be back!!! DaLuver brings out incredibly pink and frilly dress Eeep...SOON!

The one and only,

Lady of the Underworld,

Zanza (I know ya love me!)


	9. The Morningstar

Now, to my wonderful (but not nearly as wonderful as me laughs arrogantly) reviewers:  
  
SiNgSoNg24: Now I can't tell you the answer to either one of those questions!!! laughs evilly Though some of it may be revealed in this chapter. It's foreshadowing! Those questions are supposed to pop up! What can I say? And you're waiting! YOU STILL ARE!!! LIAR!!! points suspiciously WHAT ELSE HAVE YOU LIED TO ME ABOUT?!?! I feel so betrayed...  
  
DaLuver: Yeah, yeah. More action. I know. I just had to add those things in there!! Its important! Are you STILL skipping down the mountain?  
  
Piedermort: Good. I was getting upset that you weren't reviewing! You ARE one of my strangest reviewers! I know how ya feel. When my computer got sent away to Tennessee to get repaired, I actually had to watch the TELEVISION and I do that WAY too much already! In fact, one time I sat so close to the tv screen, I could NOT walk a straight line for an hour after the show was done! AND NO DIEING!!! YOU ARE ONE OF MY GOOD REVIEWERS!  
  
Amanda: I KNOW I NEED MORE ACTION!! AND THAT IS WHAT YOU GET! If one more person tells me that I will sick my army of rabid squirrels on every single one of them! ahem Anyway, happy ya like it. I'll try to keep updating fast for ya!  
  
Tennisplaya278: THANK GOD!! There is SOMEONE who appreciates the uneventful chapter! Ya gotta put that crap in!  
  
I do not own a thing. JK Rowling and Draconian own it all!  
  
Is Blaise a girl or boy? Who cares? He's a boy in my story! Could anyone provide a good description of him?  
  
On with my wonderful story! (I really do boost my own ego here!)  
  
"Hey there, Professor. Headed towards the Grand Hall?" Rory asked, as she saw the familiar dramatically billowing black robe. "Yes, I am, Aurora," Snape answered uncomfortably. Ever since the whole ordeal at the prison and him confessing his fear of heights, Kel and Sirius had constantly teased Snape about his phobia. However, Rory had been most understanding about it and hadn't said another word about it. Snape, however, was freaking out that people knew what he was afraid of, but remained civil to Rory.  
  
"Would you mind terribly if I joined you?" Rory asked politely. "Err...fine," Snape answered apprehensively. 'He's acting strange...' Then again this WAS Snape, the STRANGEST professor in Hogwarts, and that was really saying something. On the other hand, Snape was just scary and intimidating, and there was Trelawney...old hag...  
  
_I've cried a river for you to swim,  
  
to let you know the state we're in.  
  
I've dreamt a vision for you to see, _

_he's dreamt a vision for us to see,  
  
that the night is the only worthy key, _

_that night is the worthy key...  
  
(and the sound of silent cries  
  
is heard throughout the skies.)  
  
_ The loud pandemonium of the students in the hall was overwhelming. Rory glided in the door to the Gryffindor table, separating from Professor Snape. She looked around and saw a spot of flaming long red hair. 'Ginny!' An empty space occupied the seat next to her, so Rory walked down the aisle, people clearing the way for this peculiar girl, guys gazing at her lustfully, but she remained solemn.  
  
"Hey, Gin," Rory called, bored sounding. Ginny jumped slightly, startled. "Oh! Hey Rory! What's up?" "Just the usual. Where are Firecrotch and Pothead?" Rory replied monotonously. "They're not here yet. Said they needed to make a 'grand entrance.' How pathetic." Rory simply nodded and sat down beside her.  
  
Once the commotion had settled, Rory glanced across the hall at the Slytherin table. Zabini and Malfoy sat side-by-side talking animatedly, while Monica added in occasionally. For a moment, Monica looked up and their eyes met, Monica throwing Rory a small smile and Rory receiving it with a nod. Monica now had orange high lights and finger nail polish to match. She looked over, farther down the table and saw Parkinson, puffed up and far away from 'Drakie-poo.' With Monica back and at Malfoy's side once again, Parkinson must have been thrown aside like the whore she was. Perhaps this could be used to her advantage...  
  
_I have seen Heaven's sleep, _

_We have felt Heaven's sleep,  
  
and I've watched the angels weep,_

_ our God hath made us weep  
  
they are slaves of fear and pain  
  
(that is ruled by a god insane).  
_  
She watched them a bit more, until finally she was startled out of her thoughts by the doors swinging open, revealing a certain Weasel and Scarface. The entire hall grew silent until... "MR. POTTER! MR. WEASLEY! Sit down immediately!" McGonagall was obviously not impressed by their 'greatness.' Rory glanced at McGonagall and smirked at her, just as McGonagall smiled at her as the hall snickered as the 'Golden duo' walked, embarrassed, back to their seats.  
  
Those two pompous asses trying to improve their reputations when they have not even SEEN war, and other innocent soldiers have died on the battle field.  
  
Dumbledore took his place on the podium and calmed the crowd down. "Quiet now! Quiet now!" A hush fell over the room. "Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! In this year's staff is Professor Severus Snape, teaching Potions, Minerva McGonagall, teaching Arithmaticy, Hagrid, teaching care of Magical Creatures, Professor Trelawney, teaching Divination, Professor Sprout, Professor Filch, and the new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher is Professor Rikka Rogers!" A thin woman with dark brown hair and lime green high lights and tan skin stood up, her face ecstatic. She wore a pink and blue striped tank top under a gray half-zipped jacket with torn blue jeans. She had really poofy bright orange earrings, baby blue high heels, pigtails in her hair (one was higher than the other), one blue scrunchie, one hot pink, orange plastic bracelets, and a silver necklace with a star in the middle. "Would you like to say anything, professor?" She skipped over to the podium. "I have been reported to St. Mungo's many times. Beware. I am fairly insane." With that she left the stage grinning and went to go sit at the faculty table again. This left most of the student population wide eyed and mouths agape. The new STRANGEST teacher in Hogwarts. Rory however was relieved. 'Finally, someone NORMAL!'  
  
_I know that the night will save us all,_

_ O Lucifer, O Morningstar...  
  
as long we praise the dragons call, _

_How we praise your ancient fall.  
_  
After the first years had been sorted, thirty-eight went to Slytherin, twenty-nine to Hufflepuff, thirty-seven to Ravenclaw, and forty- one to Gryffindor. Then Dumbledore announced the Heads and Prefects.  
  
"Head Boy is Slytherin's Draco Malfoy!" Dumbledore yelled over the air of anticipation. Large amounts of applause erupted from the Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables as Draco walked up to the stage. "Head Girl is Gryffindor's Aurora!" No applause followed. The much-expected 'Hermione Granger' did not come. Rory stood up and walked slowly to the front. She stood by Dumbledore's side as he informed them of the particulars. They were of course wondering why this wild looking girl was in the place of the know-it-all bookworm. "AKA Hermione Granger and The Silver Knight, and also Dawn, and Rory to those close to her." Everyone looked around and whispered, looking at this transformed girl.  
  
"Onto the prefects! Blaise Zabini from Slytherin, Virginia Weasley from Gryffindor, Smoke from Hufflepuff, and Lance Kelly from Ravenclaw!" Each of the prefects stood up and went to the front to stand beside the Heads and Dumbledore. "Hey there Mudblood," Malfoy spat malevolently. "Good to see you too, Ferret."  
  
"Aurora," Zabini sneered, emphasizing the use of her full name. "Zabini," Rory replied, just as hateful. There was an intense moment of them glaring at one another, until it was at last broken by Dumbledore ushering them back to their seats.  
  
_Eternal seems the time,  
  
but the only true love will remain,  
  
and darkness shall rise up to Heaven  
  
to embrace the last, final prayer...  
  
Cause the grace of His word once spoken  
  
is now shattered by a promise broken._  
  
After the feast, Dumbledore summoned them all. He led the prefects upstairs to the prefect common room and told them the password, 'Wingardium Leviosa.' He seemed to be using spells as passwords this year. Then he took off with the two heads in tow. (a/n two heads? WHERE'S THEIR BODIES?!) He took them to the Astrology Tower, confusing the two seventh years. What could possibly be in the Astrology Tower. He stopped at its base, his eyes twinkling mischievously. "Avada Kedavra!" he said clearly. Malfoy gasped at the utterance of dark magic from the Headmaster, but Rory remained silent. The ordinary wall scraped out of the way sluggishly to reveal a large common room of black and silver.  
  
With black plush carpet and overstuffed black leather recliners and sofas, the room had a dark feel to it, but it was lightened by the shimmering silver cloth draping from the ceiling and the two stained desks and bookshelf. Overall, it was enormous, bigger than the Gryffindor common room. Both Rory and Malfoy raced in separate directions up the stairs, which split in two different directions half way up. Hermione ran away from Malfoy, Malfoy raced to see his quarters. Dumbledore chuckled and left, the wall sliding back in place behind him.  
  
Rory swung open the door to her room and glanced inside. 'Perfect.' The room was based off of her favorite color, silver. Her four poster bed was draped in a ebony comforter, with a glistening silver curtain swallowing her bed. It was dimly lit and had a slightly romantic feel to it. The floor was cold stone, and there was a cherry oak dresser in the corner. Her things had previously been moved in. She had her black and silver electric guitar in the corner, next to her crimson drum set. A bass guitar sat in its case next to the dresser. A large silver sound system, charmed to work inside Hogwarts, sat on top of an entertainment system adjacent to her bed. It softly played Draconus.  
  
_The war will come,  
  
apocalyptic storms of a tortured silence  
  
as God oppresses His last, final soul...  
  
and eternal seems the time,  
  
but the only true love will remain,  
  
and darkness shall rise up to Heaven  
  
to embrace the last, final prayer...  
  
So deny God's light and His words spoken...  
  
We regain Heaven and crush His skull wide open_  
  
Yeah, it was a bit bleak, but she could identify with the song. A previous encounter with a certain someone led her to rediscover this. She left it blaring and laid down on her bed. She heard a soft click and looked up, there Draco was standing in her doorway. "Mudblood, what's going on between you and Blaise? I've seen the way you look at him. You don't even look at ME that way," he said getting down to business immediately.  
  
Rory glanced at him wary from her bed. "Nothing. Its just...nothing..." "No! You are going to tell me what it is! He's my best friend and I want to know!" Malfoy yelled. Rory sighed, "Fine. I'll tell you. Its just that we've had some previous encounters in which he used me and I used him and somehow we both got hurt." "And that makes loads of sense," Malfoy replied sarcastically. "Its complicated. He just kind of betrayed me," Rory answered. "Why don't you just tell me?!" Malfoy yelled angrily. "Why do you want to know?!" she retorted. "Does it matter?!" "Yes...fine...I'll just tell you, but you can't tell a soul or I WILL kill you, not even Blaise. You'll just bug me 'til I do, I suppose," Rory countered. "Deal."  
  
_I've cried a river for you to swim,  
  
to let you know the state we're in.  
  
I've sent a message throughout the stars, _

_he's sent a message throughout the stars,  
  
for His kingdom is full of scars. _

_God's kingdom is full of scars.  
  
I am Lucifer, the angel of light,_

_he is Lucifer, O Lucifer...  
  
come with me and love the night!  
_  
"Well, Blaise and I, we were in love, or at least pretended to be for our own sakes. And yes we could use each other," she said glaring sharply at Draco's mouth ready to interrupt. "Then I started to actually fall in love with him. I loved everything about him. His smile, his laugh, his jokes, his eyes, well you get the point. But as it would seem, he didn't feel anything for me whatsoever. He was an incredibly good actor. He kept up the charade to the last minute. Yeah, he dumped me right after his parents found someone new and better. Little manwhore. Now we just hate one another. He's just upset I didn't take him back. And I kinda killed his brother. Don't get why he's still mad over that. It was just his brother, and the one he didn't like at that. Otherwise he really wouldn't care how much I hated him." She glanced at Draco. "Happy?" He looked at her wide-eyed. "Good. Now get the hell outta my room and don't you even think about bringing this up, 'cause it will bring nothing good out of both me and Blaise."  
  
_And legions of angels out from Heaven fly...  
  
Oh, how they soar above the mountains high.  
_  
"Blaise," Ginny whispered as she pushed the slightly ajar door open more and looked inside. She gasped as she looked inside to see him looking at a picture frame, and although she couldn't see the picture, she knew it was someone he must have loved and lost. Tears were gathered at the brims of his eyes. He quickly looked up and hid the frame beneath the pillow and tried to clear his voice of tears. "W-what do you want, Ginny?" he asked, trying to brighten his voice. "Ummm...Malfoy stopped by and told me to give this to you," she replied handing him his prefect's badge. "Uhh...thanks Ginny." He said as she walked out the door, and shut it softly. Ginny moved to the side of his door and leaned against the wall, slowly sliding down until she reached the floor. That was the same exact way she herself looked at the picture of Keith, her ex. She had dumped him for his best friend and then went crawling back to him after she was dumped. Keith, however, refused to take her back, and she never got over what she had missed. Her eyes blurred with tears at just the thought. Ginny sniffed slightly and got up. She would never let and opportunity like that pass her by again.  
  
_I am the Light...  
  
That Leads to Darkness  
  
I am the Night...  
  
Behold Pandemonium, Behold Pandemonium.  
_  
My longest chapter yet! WOO HOO! Its also my last day of school so on the occasion I figured I should post! If you are interested in the band/song just tell me and I'll give you some info! Do you think this band likes colorful flaming sporks? Er....don't think so...heh-heh. Now press that cute little blue button down there and R&R! Send me some songs you like and stuff! I AM interested in your thoughts! ENOUGH ACTION?! Good. Now I must get back to farming my goats. Crazy goats.  
  
World Renowned Goat Farmer,

Lady of the Underworld (and soon the entire world),

Zanza (AmericanDemon)


	10. Silent Winter

I have returned!!!!!!!!! ahem School's out so...MORE UPDATES! Though I'm not going to be incredibly fast. Despite the fact that I have no life...sigh  
  
Amanda: Oh, come on! That was pretty fast...fairly fast...err...WHO CARES?! Atleast I'm updating. And if I were childish, I would- sticks tongue out and makes face yeah...do that...As for the friendship thing...I SHALL DENY THAT TO ANYONE WHO HAS NOT FIGURED IT OUT ALREADY, besides even if you don't get it now...you WILL get it! 'Sides, DaLuver agreed that I deserve some time off, 'cause I've got these spacers, and I can't bloody chew and I'm freaking starving!!!  
  
DaLuver: Yes, you WERE in it...woo-hoo? Enthusiastic, aren't I? Heh-heh. Yeah. You do have some...odd...choices for your clothes and stuff. And I'll try to give you a bimbo. What kind of bimbo do you want? Student? Teacher? Pansy-type bimbo? Giggly bimbo? I need these bimbo-ish details. Yes, and I, too, ludge you. --U I met the deadline...woo-hoo? Are you done skipping down the mountain? U sigh  
  
Haven Bloodcrow: It was rather depressing, wasn't it? grin I like that song... After ya get around the 'WTF?! THIS IS BLOODY SCARY!' thoughts about the lyrics, the song is pretty good. Yeah, I know I'm great! laughs arrogantly  
  
Oh! And I'm about to start a BRAND new story...one shot...I think...if you want some previews, and I like you, email me and I shall write back! enters random evil laugh I was reading the guide to evil last night (great reading material) and got some great tips. Anyone who wants to read it email me! I shall withhold all information about what is going on with Rory, her money, her friends, etc. If you're not sure if I will answer a question, send it anyway, I will either answer...or REJECT IT WITH COLORFUL FLAMING SPORKS!!! -  
  
I do not own Monica and Professor Rogers (they are owned by DaLuver), and just about everything else is owned by JKR and Draconian again, except Troy, Ty, and Calica and anything you don't recognize (unless I don't have a clue what I'm talking about 'cause I haven't really read the books...), who are owned by me, Zanza! Oh and Lance Kelly, Ravenclaw prefect, isn't mine either. He is his own person (though I do control everything he does I suppose...) who goes to my school a grade above me. I just liked his name. Its cool.  
  
ON WITH THE 'FANTABULOUS' STORY!  
  
"What the HELL is that noise?!" Draco yelled to himself as the pounding of soft leather and the drumbeat of some song blared, muffled, through his room. At first, he thought it was his neighbor, Aurora, but when he entered her room and saw it was empty, so WHO could it POSSIBLY be?  
  
He finally got off his bed and tried to follow the noise, which led him to, of all places, his closet. A new song started as he opened the door to his closet and glanced inside.  
  
I_ will darken these exalted summers,  
  
and let you dwell in the blissful cold  
  
Heal yourself into pure realities...  
  
explore the light from the other seal_  
  
He looked down into the ventilation system and heard the music pounding from there. 'WTF?' He lifted up the vent and got on his hands and knees and took a look around. It was just big enough for him to crawl through if he tried and he saw a light at the end. There HAD to be something down there, so he climbed in.  
  
Draco could barely move (a/n NOW IS MY CHANCE TO ATTACK HIM!!! laughs insanely and grabs rope from mid-air), but he managed to squirm into the metallic passageway, though he couldn't tell where he was, how far he had to go, or what was going on in front of him, outside the vent.  
  
His feet finally landed on concrete after he had wiggled (a/n wiggled. grin It's a funny word. laughs uncontrollably) a bit longer. At long last, he twisted out of the vent and stood up, dusting himself off.  
  
_Whispering like the silent mouth of tomorrow...  
  
Please give a cure for my sorrow.  
_  
Draco took a look around and (thanks to Quidditch) (a/n yes...quidditch makes him sexxi!!!) his eyes immediately darted to the source of the movement...  
  
"AURORA?!" he yelled, wide-eyed. Rory looked up, vaguely shocked. "Who the bloody hell did you expect, the bloody Easter Bunny?" Rory had been kickboxing when Draco burst in on her, totally freaked. Now what was so shocking about her kickboxing? (Other than, you know, her being a weak little book worm hiding behind Potter and his boyfriend...)  
  
"Bloody hell Malfoy. What the hell is your problem?" she said walking up to him, eyeing him strangely. The thing was, he was eyeing her strangely too, except, different...  
  
"...MALFOY, YOU FREAKING PERV!!!!!!" Rory screamed, punching his arm, when she finally noticed what he was looking at. During her little work-out session, Rory had been dressed in a, per say, skimpy outfit, that kind of showed off her curves, and Draco being the perverse man-whore (a/n COUGHSEXXIMANWHORECOUGH) continued to stare at her like his 'manly man teenage hormones' were ordering him to.  
  
_Your radiance sparkles like fiery dust...  
  
blisters in the wind of the absolute.  
  
The satin web of thy imprisonment  
  
shackles the muse of dreams come true  
_  
She was wearing a pair of jeans, ripped to be shorts that abruptly stopped to be MUCH too short for school, and a black sleeveless midriff shirt. That was enough to make any of the male students in Hogwarts stare and/or drool. Hell, that would make ANY man stare. She sighed...it was only human of him to be slightly impressed. After all, she was supposed to be the little know-it-all who did absolutely nothing but study and read her precious books.  
  
Draco continued ogling at her, amazedly. That shirt, it showed off her tan, toned stomach and her firm arms. And those shorts...good god. Those legs. Those bronzed, never ending legs. Those school robes really did cover her up well. He smirked appreciatively.  
  
"Are you done gaping at me or do I have to wait for you to wipe the drool off your face?" Rory muttered sarcastically.  
  
Draco ignored that snide comment with a comment of his own. "Damn Mudblood, you sure have been hiding something under those robes..."  
  
Rory sighed exasperated. "What did YOU come down HERE for?" At that moment, Draco remembered exactly where he was. Well, he wasn't exactly sure where he was, but he took a look around. There was exercise equipment galore in here. A treadmill, punching bag, weights, bikes, elliptical riders, everything. On the other side of the room laid a leather couch, a refrigerator, a small shower, a small trunk of her gym clothed he presumed, and a stereo from where that horrid racket was coming from.  
  
_Your theatre stands empty now...  
  
so we have lost you anyhow.  
_  
"Hello? Earth to self-obsessed, bleach blond prick!" Rory said, waving her hand in front of his face. "Hey! My hair color is completely natural!" he yelled, offended. "Yeah?" "Yeah." "And so are these green high lights of mine." "Shut up."  
  
"Back on subject. What are you doing here?" Rory asked irritated. "Oh, yeah. That. I heard THAT," he said pointedly glaring at the stereo, "from my room and I wanted to know what the freak it was, 'cause its kind of weird hearing music when there is no one to play it...So I played the Golden Trio and decided to investigate," Draco snarled (snort God, too many bloody funny words...like...pudding...laughs insanely)  
  
_Luciferi - Eden's rapture  
  
Luciferi – Nighttime Angelicah_  
  
"Golden duo, you mean?" Rory mumbled. Draco quirked an eyebrow curiously. "Really now?" "Crap. Did I say that out loud? Heh-heh. Whatever. Just forget I said it," Rory said. "No. No, I don't think I will forget it," Draco retorted, curiosity overwhelming him. "What did you mean?" Rory walked over to the leather couch and plopped down, Draco following suit. "Well, we just aren't friends anymore..." Rory trailed. "And how did it come about that the inseparable Golden Trio has broken up and left the Wonder Boy and his boyfriend?" Draco asked harshly. "Do you really have to ask? I mean its not like I have to convince YOU not to like them," Rory shot back. "I'm just curious. I guess those two got tired of the threesomes, huh? Wanted some alone time?" Draco sneered. "D-Malfoy!...I don't swing that way...,"Rory answered, smirking, surprising Draco. She hadn't even stood up for Scar Face and the Weasel. It must have been pretty bad.  
  
"Really what happened?" Draco asked seriously. Rory looked up at him. "Why is it that all of a sudden Mr. High-and-Mighty-Pureblood is interest in the little Mudblood's life?" "Well, you aren't exactly a Mudblood are you?" Draco smirked knowingly. Rory's eyes widened, "W-what?" "You're a pureblood. It's the only possible way you could have gotten the Dark Mark and absorbed that curse back at the prison." "Oh. That. You do catch on rather quickly, now don't you?" "Yeah, I do. But you've gotten me wondering...who are you really?" "I'm from an American wizarding family. My real name is Dawn Salvien. You've probably have heard of them," Rory answered calmly. (a/n I'm going to continue calling her Rory) Draco on the other hand nearly choked on his own words. "T-THE S-salviens?!" "Umm...the only Salviens I know of..." Rory answered. "As in, the heirs and heiresses to SLYTHERIN?!?!" "Umm...yeah...though I'm the only heiress right now other than Voldemort, but he really didn't get anything of Salazar's or the rest of the family. He is a half-blood after all. My parents died last year when the mansion was raided so now I'm the only TRUE heiress to Slytherin," Rory said unemotionally. "But call me Rory. Everybody else does." Draco was freaking out right now. The one and ONLY heiress to the Slytherin fortune had been right here at HIS school, in HIS year, in HIS classes, hiding as a mudblood, and he'd been treating her like dirt.  
  
_The Garden bloomed in bright colours...  
  
and no angel passed through the silent tunnel.  
  
The tears I weep lies frozen cold...  
  
you've slipped away in the fire.  
  
Embrace me now in my final breath...  
  
Continue to grow, my flower of death  
  
_ 'Um...what's the matter with him. I know it's a shock and all, but isn't he overreacting a little?' Draco was still gazing at Rory in shock. "Well, you knew I was a pureblood and you knew Blaise and I went out and you knew I was on the dark side. I mean this isn't really much bigger of a shocker than THOSE, right?" Rory logically said more to herself than him. "S-s-s-salvien?" Draco whispered. At this point, Rory was fed up. SMACK. "What the bloody hell?! What did you do that for?!" Draco yelled, holding his red cheek. "You were looking at me funny and kept muttering stuff to yourself...would you prefer I report you to St. Mungo's?" Rory asked sarcastically. "That was hypothetical," she added when he opened his mouth. "Well, can't a guy have some time to get over the shock that the girl he thought was a Mudblood, poor, know-it-all, who was all innocent and shit, and he treated like dirt is now a higher ranking pureblood than him, richer than him, smarter than him, and has been on the dark side?!" "Well, I suppose that is quite a blow..." Rory said smirking.  
  
"Wait. If you're Slytherin's heiress and all, how come you're a Gryffindor?" Draco asked. "Reasonable question. I asked the hat to put me in Gryffindor." "Err...put you in Gryffindor? Ummm...why?" "To get close to Potter ya moronic fool." "Geez. Acts like a Slytherin already." "I always have. People just haven't noticed," Rory replied with a grin.  
  
_Life is death's theatre;  
  
A flame of silent winter where you left me alone.  
  
In the desolation of a broken promised land,  
  
you've slipped away in its fire... in the fire.  
_  
"Well, Blaise knew this, right?" Draco inquired. "Yeah, its why he dated me in the first place. Me, I was new, I needed someone to show me the ropes to the pureblooded evil side, and he seemed like the perfect candidate." Rory answered seeming quite bored.  
  
"So how come you're fighting for the light then?" Draco questioned. "Well, I wasn't exactly all for the pureblood supremacy. I mean, I had experienced it first hand when I actually thought I was a mudblood. Besides, its not like I can tip the scale significantly in either direction." "That's not what I hear. I mean. You're the Silver knight. EVERYONE on the dark side has heard of you and lots of them rather fear you. Not all of them know who you are, but they know who Aurora, the Silver Knight is for sure." Draco said encouragingly. "But, yeah, I'm not too into the pureblood supremacy thing either," Draco said sadly. Rory looked at him quizzically. "Yeah, I know. What can I say, I'm a good actor...especially when I have to be." Rory gave him a look that said 'Continue.' And he wasn't about to disobey.  
  
"Responsibility to the family name. Or at least that's what Dear ole Dad calls it. Yeah. I kinda had to do it 'cause if I didn't...well...my Dad had these torturers-" "called Bringers. They bring so much pain and confusion to their victims' minds, they go insane." Rory finished for him. She obviously had heard about them. "Has he used them on you?" Draco nodded. "Hmph." Was her only reply. "Where have you heard about them?" Draco insisted. "Not heard. Experienced. Crazy bastard set three of 'em loose on me," she drawled. "THREE!? On you? Wait. He usually keeps them at the manor...how could he set them loose on you?" "I was in the manor. Lovely place ya got there," she added absent-mindedly. "You were in the manor?" "Yeah, you were out somewhere...some quidditch thing or another...He was wanted...I went after him...he set the Bringers loose on me...we both escaped...get it?" Rory asked lazily. I gulped and nodded.  
  
_In sadness, your mirthless winter...  
  
I bring gold to those who dread the sun.  
  
Within my tears grows a flower of truth,  
  
and I gave my love to the eventide.  
_  
"So...how come I didn't know about this little place down here?" Draco asked. "Oh, Dumbledore gave it to me. Ya know, didn't want me outta shape. Besides, I kinda like exercising and...well, you should know money goes a long way," Rory said with a sly smile and a wink. "After all that crap you gave me about using my money!" Draco yelled playfully disgusted. "That's your Daddy's money, this is MY money!" Rory said teasingly, grinning. Draco looked shocked. "Ah. The true Slytheriness is rearing its beautiful, cunning head," Draco mumbled slyly. "Beautiful and cunning? Well, I guess we're all not as pretty as you, eh, Draco?" Hermione shot back, grinning madly. "Yes, I knew you couldn't resist my hot, sexy, manly charms, could you? I knew you would give in to your desires soon and admit your undying love for me," Draco added pompously. Rory's eyes widened and her shoulders tensed. "Ummm...sorry, Dr-Malfoy...I gotta go," she mumbled incoherently. Draco silently looked up at her and watched her as she jumped off of the couch and scurried out of the room, through a door, evidently leading to her room.  
  
_O amaranth, bloom in my heart...  
  
They shall never keep us apart_  
  
Draco sank into the couch. Had he said something wrong? Whatever. He wasn't going to think too much on it. She was obviously complicated.  
  
But, had he been flirting with her? He HAD flirted with just about every other pureblood in the school and now she was a pureblood. A rich, pureblood, descendent and heiress to the fortune of Salazar Slytherin. Better than Parkinson. Ew. Besides she was hot anyway. And she wouldn't have to be just a one-nighter. He could live with this one. She was different in some way. She didn't beg for him. She could live on her own. His Dad would even be ecstatic, other than the whole 'light side' thing. Oh well. Dad would just have to deal. It seemed now the only thing keeping them apart was her...  
  
_Luciferi – Fallen from heaven  
  
Luciferi – Nighttime angelicah_  
  
Had she really just told him all that? Rory shook her head. She was completely disgusted with herself. Someone else had been allowed in. That was NOT supposed to happen. After what happened with Blaise, she swore to herself that she would never let another guy in her heart like that, but here she was doing it again. What was this boy doing to her?  
  
_The Garden bloomed in night's colour...  
  
And an angel passed through the silent tunnel.  
  
Lucifer.  
_  
Finally. Done. Now I can start that one-shot and this one's next chappie. But, me, I'm in pain. Today, I got these funny little metal things put on two of my bottom teeth...I have no freaking clue what they are...Anybody have any braces stories they wanna share? Any songs they wanna see? I'm gonna do major karaoke. I also need a cool guys rock band name (original please). Flames, comments, whatever, you know the drill.  
  
Next chapter: First day of classes. Some wild teachers (that's you Monica) and some wild classes and meetings. Get ready for the first day back for classes! 


	11. Smash it Up

Welcome back all you strange people out there!! This is THE BIRTHDAY EDITION!! WOOHOO!!! It's my birthday really, June 29th, but I'll make Rory's birthday September 5, today in the story so many birthdays and PRESENTS!!! YEAH!!! To my reviewers:  
  
SillyBandit: Yeah, I know SCDL, she takes all of my quotes and uses them as an insanity quiz on her bio! But that's cool 'cause she thinks I'm insane and lots of people from my school randomly use my quotes too! YOU ARE MY HUMAN CLONE!!!!! There's your title, Zanza's Human clone. This is just kinda freaky. I am tall...for my age anyway!! insane laughter AND I AM A PYRO TOO!!!!!!!! (incase you haven't noticed the colorful flaming sporks...its all foamy's fault!) Did you know that if you light nail remover on fire it turns blue? I should know...heh-heh. Thanks for the boy-band names, though I still haven't come up with one I really like...at first I thought DeathTones...but that is almost like another band named...DeafTones...Maybe something with Death or Tones or Fire...Grin EVERYBODY!! SHE THOUGHT I WAS BRITISH!!! MY LIFE IS COMPLETE.  
  
DaLuver: So you're getting 'fat' because you stopped skipping down the mountain? And I've inspired you to continue and lose weight....ooooooookay. That's nice. I'm creating a bimbo for you as we speak and I hope you like...paintball. enter psychotic laughter  
  
Amoria: Sorry if I confused ya! I do that a lot to people with my intelligence...and we know my bud confuses people with her BS...Retard. Okay, the question. Rory just kind of tried out the dark side because Voldie insisted because she is the ACTUAL heir to Slytherin and a great use to the dark. She told Dumbledore and everybody and they thought it was a wonderful chance to spy, but only for a short amount of time because she could be VERY useful to ole Voldie. But she wasn't into Pureblood supremacy and as soon as she broke up with Blaise, after something big happened, and went to the light side. Do you get it? If you still don't I'll try to help more. Just email me so you don't have to wait for me to update! And I'm happy the Flaming sporks and rabid squirrels didn't intimidate you! Scoff-fool-scoff.  
  
Lonewolfsblossom: HEY EVERYBODY SHE CALLED ME A PRO AND SAID THIS WAS HER FAVORITE STORY!!! T-T I'm so touched. sniff Do you have ANY idea what you people are doing to my ego? Blowing it up like...err...like...umm...a squirrel...ehhh...heh-heh. And yes because I love you I will help you! (You had me at hello, which also for some reason made me even MORE arrogant. You should be proud.) IT BETTER BE DMHG OR ELSE YOU WILL SUFFER THE SEVERE CONSEQUENCE OF BEING ATTACKED BY RABID SQUIRRELS, IMPALED BY COLORFUL FLAMING SPORKS, PUT IN A FRILLY PINK DRESS AND MADE TO DANCE WITH SNAPE IN A CLOWN COSTUME!!!! And the wonderful PRO (MWAHHAHAHHAHAHAHH!!! Evil ego.) will help you out. Just email me! Yeah! Send any kind of idea you may have or story line and if you don't have one, I'll still help ya!  
  
I own Ty, Troy, and Calica. DaLuver owns Monica and Professor Rogers. Lance Kelly is owned by himself. Brandon Boyd is owned by himself (Incubus lead singer). I own some places that you've never heard of. The song is owned by the Offspring. Everything else is owned by JKR. Damn...  
  
Now on with this ESPECIALLY INSANE BIRTHDAY CHAPTER!!!!!  
  
"Draco! I'm leaving! We have class in half an hour!" Rory yelled through Draco's door as she passed it on her way out. She received a grunt of acknowledgement as she jogged down the stairs. The wall slid out of the way and she raced through the slightly chilly weather towards the Great Hall. Geez. No wonder Draco was so late all the time. He took forever to fix his hair. Then again, we all can't be as pretty as him. (a/n Or as sexxi! -) She slowed down as she neared the colossal wooden doors. They opened upon her reaching within five feet of the entrance. 'Automatic doors this year. Dumbledore really is making improvements.' She ambled into the Hall, the doors slamming shut behind her. She walked over to the Gryffindor table and saw Ginny, Neville, and Luna, with an empty space next to Ginny. She plopped herself down on the bench next to her and grinned at them. "Hey Ror," Luna greeted. "Luna, Neville, Gin," Rory responded. "Hey, do you know anything about these new seventh year boys, Rory?" Neville asked. "No, I hadn't heard anything about them..." Rory replied. "I heard they are ALL supposed to be really hot," Ginny said dreamily. "Well, I guess we'll hear it from Dumbledore himself. Here he is," Luna announced pointing at the old man with a mischievous glint in his eye, followed by three boys and a girl. "It couldn't be...YEAH!" Rory whispered loudly, grinning. "Attention students! We have a few new students here at Hogwarts this year. All will be going into their seventh year. Brandon Boyd, Troy Atkins, and Ty Jefferson. Mr. Boyd is going into Slytherin and both Mr. Jefferson and Mr. Atkins are in Gryffindor," Dumbledore stated, that twinkle remaining in his eye as the three boys left the stage, heading towards their tables, where many girls swooned. "And this is Miss Calica Jefferson. She is training to be a medi-witch under Madam Pomphrey. Treat her with the same respect as you do the professors. That is all for now. Continue eating," Dumbledore directed.  
  
_We've been playing now for much too long  
  
And never gonna dance to a different song  
_  
"Troy! Ty!" Rory yelled eagerly. She ran up behind Troy and jumped on his back. "Rory!! What's up? We were looking for you yesterday but couldn't find you! Where were you?" Ty asked, cheerfully. "Doing some stuff...How did you all get here? Aren't you supposed to be somewhere infiltrating the walls of evil or something?" Rory questioned dramatically, beaming. "Brad let us come back to school for our seventh year, but he preferred us coming here to be with you. I think he did it 'cause he likes you..." Troy explained, smirking slyly. They continued poking at her by singing 'Rory and Brad sittin' in a tree...' Rory rolled her eyes at their childish antics. "Troy! Ty! Stop being jerks!" Calica reprimanded. They both shut up immediately. 'Must be her...time.' Was the thought shared through a glance between the two boys. "Hey Calica. You didn't tell me you were gonna study under Pomphrey," Rory whined. "Brad just decided to let me for some reason...A strange one, isn't he?" Rory nodded in agreement. "Hey guys, come over here and meet my friends from Hogwarts," Rory commanded. "Yes, mam!" Troy and Ty yelled sarcastically, while Calica head back towards the Head Table with the Professors. "Guys, this is Troy and Ty. Boys, this is Luna, Neville, and Ginny," Rory introduced. The boys spent most of the breakfast time flirting with Ginny and Luna, while Neville and Rory held the only intelligent conversation at the table. "Hey, Rory, could you look over my essay for Snape real quick?" Neville asked and handed her his parchment. "Sure, Nev," Rory replied, taking the parchment. She began reading Neville's paper. She felt her left arm go numb and looked up immediately looking into stormy gray eyes. Malfoy. 'What is he staring at me for?' The scars from the use of dark magic to attack her were sort of similar to Potter's scar. She could feel when the person who attacked her was near or looking at her. Kind of scary actually, but very useful. The gaze broke when Rory sent him a warning glare and went back to reading Neville's paper.  
  
_ I'm gonna scream and shout till my dying breath  
  
I'm gonna smash it up till there's nothing left  
_  
Rory plopped down at an empty table in the Potion's Room. She sighed, propping her feet up on the table lazily. She looked around. Just her two nameless Gryffindors and a few Slytherin girls. She closed her eyes and sighed again. As more students arrived, she could hear them shuffle around her. "Hey 'Mione!" "Yo, 'Mione!" a couple boys yelled, gathering around her desk. Even with her eyes closed she could tell exactly who it was. Potter and his fan club of boyfriends. 'Oh joy.' "PotHead. Firecrotch. PotHead's boyfriends," Rory drawled. "Go ahead and ask. The worst I can do is say no," she mock-comforted and flashed a diabetes-inducing smile. "Well then, could you check our Muggle Studies homework from over the summer?" Ron asked smirking. "Ummmm...no," she retorted, flashing them a smirk that would make Salazar proud. She could feel Ty and Troy nearing the potions room and entering, looking in her direction and walking up behind her as the boys glared at her in shock. "I'd really hate to keep you away from one another, so run along now," she sneered as Potter and his cronies retreated indignantly.  
Troy and Ty sat down on either side of her. "I'm so proud of you Ror," Troy said smugly. "Yes. You handled that with such witty and rude sarcasm. I couldn't had said it better myself," Ty added. "Of course, you big sack of duh. I AM the BEST when it comes to witty and rude sarcasm," Rory beamed haughtily.  
  
_ Ooh smash it up  
  
Smash it up smash it up  
_  
Snape's class ran rather smoothly, other than several Gryffindors blowing up their potions without her help. 'Oh. How tragic that the leeches have been discovered.' She helped Neville, Troy, and Ty with their potion and it had been simple enough for them, despite the fact that they hardly needed her help. She just offered willingly and they helped one another without repayment. Just how she liked it.  
  
_Ooh smash it up  
  
Smash it up smash it up_  
  
"Today will be your first real life experience in DADA. You WILL feel pain. And this shall be an incredible game of vengeance, love, allies, and enemies," Professor Rogers announced grinning. "Today's lesson: PAINTBALL." Rory and her friends grinned and high-fived. "Allow me to demonstrate. Barbie, if you would," she asked her assistant, a giddy, blond bimbo. A perfect Barbie. Oh, the irony. Professor Rogers took out a paintball gun and pulled the trigger. An orange and red blur shot into the girl. It hit her with a SPLAT and she had orange and yellow paint all over her robes, but she was still smiling...(a/n I hate smiling people. It's irritating.)  
"Now, here's the catch. Whomever you shot you must go on a date with to Hogsmeade. I will know if you don't go. Now, divide into boys and girls," Rogers commanded as the crowd separated. Each of you will have a gun and certain colored paintballs. By the end of this, everyone must be shot," she said, handing out the guns to girls. "If you get hit within the first ten seconds, detention with Filch. If you don't shoot within the first ten seconds, detention. If you don't move within the first ten seconds, detention," she explained coldly. "Girls shoot first at the boys, then vice versa," she proclaimed. "Begin!"  
  
_People call me weird, oh it's such a shame  
  
Maybe it's my clothes, must be to blame  
_  
Rory watched as the boys dispersed. She shot near Ty's head just for fun. He ran faster. 'That's my shot.' She jumped onto a limb of a tree and steadied herself. She jumped to a near sturdy looking tree branch. She continued this for a few minutes, until she stumbled upon a panting Draco Malfoy hiding in a tree. "Malfoy?" she asked. "They-they're crazy. I knew I was sexy and all, but my god. They're insane," he said, his voice quivering. She cleared her throat. "Would you like me to save you, Malfoy?" she asked. He looked up at her. "Yes!! PLEASE!?!?" he screamed pitifully, grabbing at her leg desperately. "Ummm...okay. Well back up and turn around. Its gonna sting," Rory ordered as Draco complied. She lifted her gun and-"OW! Bloody hell, Rory! Did ya have to stand so close?!" "Hey! I didn't move! You had the choice to move further away, didn't you? So it's in no way my fault! And you owe me!" Rory yelled, sticking out her tongue at Draco, his robes covered in silver and black paint. "Oh, how mature..."  
  
_ I don't even care if I look a mess  
  
Don't wanna be a sucker like all the rest  
_  
"Okay! I found you boys incredibly pathetic to all have been shot in ten minutes. Either that or these girls are more insane than I had originally thought, but now it's your turn. Same rules! And I hope these girls aren't in any way as pathetic as you," Professor Rogers yelled, enthusiastic about her sarcasm. The girls got into a line opposite the boys and-ENTER SCARY LOUD NOISE Professor Rogers got a blow horn out to signal the start.  
  
_ Smash it up  
  
And you can keep your crystal glasses  
  
_ Rory did a mid-air back flip to avoid all the paintballs coming her  
way. 'God Dammit! Why did I have to mature so suddenly!?' She ran towards the forest, paintballs whizzing by her. She jumped when she heard the whooshing sound of a paintball coming towards her feet. She disappeared into the forest, jumping on a tree limb again. She jumped to another and another, the 'splat' of paintballs smashing into trees around her, continuing until she didn't here the crunching of feet on dried leaves any more. She sat down on a branch and sighed, her hearing sharp, just in case. She could her the popping of paintball guns shooting in the distance. Suddenly, she heard leaves crunching under a pair of leather boots, by the sound of it. Leather... Only one male owned a pair of leather boots to her knowledge. "Malfoy!" By now the shots had ceased and the silence of the forest was only broken by the occasional 'pop!'  
  
_ Smash it up  
  
And you can see a very dead-way end  
_  
"Rory?" he called back cautiously. She dropped out of the tree in front of him and grinned. "I finally realize the hardships of being so damn sexy like us!" she cried, overly dramatic. He closed the space between them, enveloping her in a melodramatic hug. "I know! Why?! Why were we cursed with such good looks and athletic ability?!" he cried patting her back. They broke apart smirking. "About that favor you owe me..." Rory trailed off. "Of course, love," Draco answered, sarcastically. (a/n Just to be clear: he doesn't love her. Its like a weird thing he calls all his friends that are girls or something, okay?) Rory backed away farther than Draco had and CRACK. "Wow. That does sting quite a bit..." Rory mumbled, massaging her shoulder. "Well, I guess we have TWO dates to Hogsmeade, now, eh?" Draco announced more than asked. "Yup, but you're paying and you can't touch me!" she said, sticking out her tongue. "It would be the most gentlemanly thing to do...Well, let's head back. I think we are the last one out..." Draco said, turning around. "Ummm...Draco?" "Yeah?" "Where are we?" "Err..."  
  
_Smash it up  
  
And you can stick a frothy lager_  
  
After finding their way back, Draco and Rory were told that their two dates would take place next Saturday and the Saturday afterwards. Rory made a mental note of who got who:

'_Ty- Lavender & Padma _

_Potter-Parvati _

_Weasley-Millicent _

_Troy-Pansy (HAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!!! I kinda feel bad---not!) _

_Blaise-no one _

_Draco-me  
_  
__

_Pansy-Blaise _

_Pavarti-Troy _

_Padma-Ty _

_Millicent-Weasley & Potter_ (that puts a nasty image in your mind...)

_Lavender-Brando_n (that new Slytherin kid)  
  
_Me-Draco'  
_  
_ Smash it up  
  
_ _Up the fuck with your lesson  
_  
At dinner that night several owls surrounded her carrying boxes and awkwardly wrapped items, attracting attention to her. 'What's going on? Ummm...not a holiday...not any anniversary...wait...what's today? September 5th....oh...that's my BIRTHDAY!!! YEAH! I ROCK!!!' She immediately looked at Ty and Troy and grinned. "You just remembered, didn't you?" Troy asked knowingly. Her grin widened and she nodded vigorously, unashamed. "Well, open them!!!" Luna commanded eagerly. "Yes, sir!" she mock agreed. She grabbed the biggest thing first. Troy, Ty, Neville, Luna, Ginny, and even Calica who had joined us gathered around. She read the card first, much to everyone's dismay. "Its from 'Ver. Aw. I always knew he loved me," Rory announced. (a/n 'ver is Oliver Wood) She already knew what it was by the shape of it, but still she ripped the brown wrapping paper off impatiently. A gasp followed. "An Alexandria 10000," Rory announced smiling. "Yup, he loves me a lot." She handed the broom off to Troy after inspecting it keenly and reading the information card. He gazed in awe at it. This version wasn't even coming out! Only stars like Oliver could get it. He read the card. 'This oughta help ya in the quidditch tryouts!!! Good luck, Ror!!! Oliver W.'  
  
_We've been playing now for much too long  
  
And never gonna dance to a different song_  
  
She looked over to the next owl. Black with bright green eyes. Rory grinned involuntarily. "Awww...he shouldn't have...Really. Its probably a bomb," she told Ty. He snorted. "I wouldn't put it past him." She opened up the box and smiled when she saw leather. She pulled it out to reveal a long black leather trench coat. A crampled piece of parchment fell to the floor, catching Rory's eye. She picked it up and read it aloud, "'You always looked good in leather. S.'" She grinned and tried the coat on. It fit perfectly. She spun for the spectators and received appreciative whistles from the males. She took the coat off and threw it at Ty, moving on to the next package. She untied a package from a white eagle. She unwrapped the wrapping paper from the box and grinned. 'Xtreme Hair Highlight Kit.' She smirked. 'You look nice in green! But don't let the squirrels getcha! Monica.' That was random. She threw a glance to Monica who met her gaze and smiled slightly to her. She threw the kit to Troy, who put it beside the broom. She grabbed the next present from a black eagle with red eyes. It was a rather small box wrapped in crimson paper. She ripped it open to reveal a black velvet jewelry bow. She opened it and resting on a velvet pillow was a bracelet, ebony in the light with purple, blue, and gray swirls lingering within it. She cocked her head to the side curiously. She looked to the card and read it to herself. "Ummm...its from Vicious. He says its some sort of artifact that 'only the purest of the pure' can wear it. I guess he thought that was me," she explained, still a confused, but she put it on and...well she wore it.  
  
_I'm gonna scream and shout till my dying breath  
  
I'm gonna smash it up till there's nothing left  
_  
"Ummm...Ror. This one is only carrying this," Troy said, handing her a piece of paper. She looked to the white eagle with black on the tips of its wings. It had beautiful navy blue eyes, she noticed. She read the note. 'Ror, You never had an owl, so I DECIDED TO GET YOU A DAMN EAGLE SO YOU CAN SEND YOUR REPORTS WITHOUT HAVING TO BEG EVERYONE FOR THIERS. Its name is Angel. Brad.' She laughed and said, "Everything is all about duty with him!" She passed the letter and Angel to Calica, who was empty-handed. She snickered as she saw the black owl perched on the table. She gently untied the bit of parchment from his leg. "Hey, Eb," she whispered to it, patting its wing. She unrolled the parchment and read the big, sloppy writing. She chuckled at the youth's precision in writing, or lack there of. 'Mynee, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! From, me, La and Blaise (even though he hasn't a clue that I sent this).' She grinned and folded the paper and put it into her robes. La, Blaise's little sister was her favorite of all Blaise's siblings. She was absolutely adorable and idolized her. She chuckled thinking about it. She fed the eagles and owls and sent them back to their owners with a quick thank you and several questions back to Vicious about that crazy bracelet.  
  
_And everybody's smashing things down_  
  
"Here ya go Ror," Ty said, handing her a stack of somethings wrapped up and tied together with black ribbon. She opened the top two up and both of them said the same thing, 'VENDETTA---CHRONICLE OF A RELATIONSHIP' She grinned and looked up at him. "That's awesome!!! You did this all by yourself!" "Yup! It wasn't that hard. We already had our recordings!" he replied. "A cd of US!! I don't believe it she said grinning. Another stack was shoved in front of her by Calica. Rory beamed at her. She opened the first cd up: Offspring. The next one: Metallica. The following ones: Godsmack, Draconian, Incubus, Pink Floyd, among others. "Thanks, Lee!" Rory yelled grinning. "OHH!!!! OHHH!!! ME NEXT!!!" Troy screamed, shoving a silver wrapped box under her nose. "Hmmmm...who to pick? Any volunteers? Anyone? Anyone at all?...oh fine, Troy?" she said to a very frustrated Troy, taking the box from him. She took her time opening, mush to Troy's dismay. When it was all finally removed, a quidditch kit looked her in the face. She read the box. 'Includes: QUIDDITCH GLOVES, BROOM WAX, 3 BLUDGERS, 5 PRACTICE SNITCHES, AND MUCH, MUCH MORE!' She smiled. She then attacked each of the three with a hug, which most stumbled then returned.  
  
_I said everybody's smashing things down  
_  
Happy fourth y'all. Even if you're not from America...its still July 4th! :P No review or I shall sick my (my newest threat) herd of attacking HUMMINGBIRDS AND WOODPECKERS ON YOU!!! BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!

Happy Birthday to me!!!  
  
Zanza


	12. Leech

Hello again weirdos!! (I'm one to talk, huh?) To my loyal worshippers (EVIL EVIL EGO!):  
  
Daluver: Okay, okay. Immaturity coming your way. Do you randomly jump on people and tell them that you love them? ...You do now. And I'll make her tell the students to call her Rikka. My reason for not saying that first will be she didn't really talk to anyone. Okay. I think I'm going to do the food/drink thing next chappie. Yeah! I'M IN HER FIC! EVERYBODY, CHECK OUT SUCH IS LOVE, SUCH IS LIFE! I AM IN IT! MWAHAHAHAHAHHA!!! FINALLY I HAVE ACHIEVED MY GOAL OF BEING IN OTHER PEOPLE'S FICS! MWAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHHA!!! (you may see no evil plot in this now, but you will. Oh you will.) IT IS NOT FUNNY HOW MY BROTHER WAS ON MY SN ACTING LIKE A LESBIAN!!! ----U Why does that sound funny? And you really did sound like a stalker. GREAT JOB!  
  
SillyBandit: Of course it's another great chapter! I am great! How can something coming from one with such greatness not be just as great!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Yeah, I spent quite some time thinking up presents and it is okay that you can't spell and I won't make fun of you for it like some PEOPLE do, who shall remain nameless. ahem Oh and about the hummingbirds, funny story. My mom and I were riding our bikes down some abandoned road and we came to a road called Woodpecker road and got on it instead. Then I felt something scratch across my leg. I don't know what exactly it was, but it made me bleed. T-T And I'm like WTF was that? I said to my Mom, maybe it was a...bee... Then I figured it wasn't. Bees can't scratch. So my Mom said maybe it was a Woodpecker, referring to the road name. I said, no, I would've seen that, but it could've been a Hummingbird and we stuck with that.  
  
Independen-and-happy1373: I just never have liked them. I always like the evil guys! T-T Can't help it. It's like my subconscious thinks that the good guys are pompous asses and the evil dude is hot. WHY DO THESE PEOPLE MAKE THE BAD BOYS HOT!?!? Besides, alotta times, I think the ACTUAL pompous asses are hot and the unpompous people are pompous...Ummm...yeah... Err...the dude at my school, he's an ass. He does drugs, plays girls, and ummm...I really don't like him. Fun? Err...don't think so. And, yes, I like the music that I chose and I chose it because I liked it, therefore I chose it. And ummm...that's all I got. I confused myself. ----U  
  
Miss3y: BWAHAHAHAHA!!!! Yes, I did have fireworks. Enjoyable, but the best part of it was when my brother lit some...I threw a popper behind him and scared sh!tless! HAHAHAHAHA!!! Yes, the joy of the pain and sufferings of others...ahhh... And err...I am continuing...right now...heh-heh.  
  
Lost Souls of Angels: Man, do you have ANY idea how much you guys blow up my ego! I'm turning into a more arrogant arse! Already was arrogant, but MORE arrogant now. Be proud. As to the songs, here you are (the chapter titles are the names of the songs):

Morning Star by Draconian

Smash it Up or Hammer (one of the two...don't remember) OffSpring

Silent Winter by Draconian

Megalomaniac by Incubus

I think that's it and today I'm using Leech by Incubus. Have you heard Incubus's new cd, Crow Left of the Murder? That's where I'll be selecting many songs from. Offspring is good and I'm looking for a place to enter Hit That and I may find a place for it. This will be a MAJOR song story, I believe. Thanks for ummmm...blowing up my ego...  
  
Periwinklemagic: Yes, I love it too. Which is most likely the reason that I posted it... ----U I AM captain obvious. YOU'RE WAITING!! SHE'S WAITING, EVERYONE!! OH, THE DECIET!!!! See, you can wait, YOU LIAR! grin  
  
On with the most wonderful story with the most wonderful authoress. smirk  
  
"Hey, Troy. You free tonight?" Rory asked over dinner. "Well, we just have that Potion's essay and some Arithmancy problems and I can get those done in no time. So yeah," Troy replied. "Good. You, Calica, and Ty can come over to my dorms tonight and we can get the homework done, maybe go skateboarding in this cool place I found, and I've had a song idea that I've been trying to work out. Tell Ty and Calica and meet me at the base of the Astronomy tower at six," she said. "Cool."  
  
_Does it make you Indie? _

_Does it make you proud? _

_To talk the world into a paper bag? _

_Spotty Stain of 'I'm okay, you're not okay.'  
_  
"Hey, Ror. What are we doing at the Astronomy Tower?" Ty asked. "It's the Head's dorm and she IS Head Girl," Calica answered, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Really? Well, where's the dorms?" Troy asked looking around, confused. "In here, Stupid," Rory answered, motioning to the wall of the Astronomy Tower. "Ummm...Rory? That's a wall," Troy told her, staring at her strangely. "No, inside, you morons! Crucio!" Rory yelled. The group cringed, but heard the scraping of the wall moving. Rory sighed exasperatedly. "Come on in," she said, rolling her eyes. They looked around the common room in awe. "This is SO much nicer than that Gryffindor common room," whined Troy. "Yeah! Its even better than the Professors' common room!" Calica complained. "Yeah, well, live with it and be happy that you get to spend time in my SUPERB common room!" Rory laughed evilly. "...Rory? You're getting all scary again, like Rikka," Ty whimpered, referring to Professor Rooke, who had insisted on them calling her by her first name. "Yeah, really. Just while ago, while I was coming to get Calica and Ty, she jumped on my back and told me she loved me and she's been dying her hair bubblegum pink every other day..." Troy mock-sniveled. "Well, I like her. She's cool and she won't get freaked out by us and leave. In fact, she freaks us out! Did you see how many people missed class the other day?" Rory mused. "Good idea," Troy mumbled. Rory glared at him and plopped down on a black leather sofa. Calica sat down next to her and Ty and Troy settled themselves on two recliners.  
  
_Yes, men too, can be on the rag, _

_"I'm in over my head, I really need a pick me up." _

_It's easy to get high when you're standing on others' backs man.  
_  
Ty, Troy, and Rory had to do an essay on the creation of the Veritaseum Potion. Rory had taken out a couple books on it and they finished easily and quickly with the help of Calica and dividing up the work.  
  
_Will anything ever be good enough for you? _

_Stand on your own, _

_hold your own water, if you can.  
_  
"So you have a song idea?" Calica asked. "Yeah. Its about Potter and Weasely. Very accurate description. Its called Leech. I just thought of the chorus before you guys came in, but I still have a long way to go," Rory replied. "I was hoping you would sing it, Ty." "Yeah. Sure. If you think I should," Ty answered. "Cool. Here," she said, passing them a paper of lyrics.  
  
_The ride's over. Did you enjoy yourself? _

_The ride's over. Fairing well? _

_The ride's over. Did you enjoy yourself? _

_The ride's over. Fairing well? _

_Not on my time.  
_  
"Great, as usual, Ror," Troy said. "Hey! How come Rory gets all the best musical talents?" Ty moaned. "Because I've been doing this for years, I taught you, and I'm much better with words than you," Rory explained arrogantly grinning. "Don't hate me because I'm musically talented! Hate me because I'm better at everything else than you too!" Ty and Troy glared at her, and stuck their tongues out. "So, back to helping me write the song..." Rory hinted. The group nodded. "So say something about telling other people about their faults. Its what I would do if I knew someone like that," Ty said evilly. "Yeah, that sounds good. And I saw this muggle film the other day. Mean Girls. The preps were all called plastics. Put something about plastic in there," Calica added. "Or we could put something about THE DANCING BANANAS!!!!" Troy yelled fiercely. (Hehe! I stole this from ya, Monikka) A moment of silence followed. "Errr...I'll shut up now..." Rory sat for five minutes in silence, only the scratching of her quill to obliterate the stillness. "How's this?" she asked handing them the paper.  
  
_It isn't fair to mention, _

_but it awes the crowd. _

_Your fictional, plastic alibis. _

_Take another hit, Steal another line. _

_D'ya ever meet a LEECH who _

_Was good at goodbyes?  
_  
"Yeah, that's great. And how 'bout this riff for it?" Troy asked, grabbing her electric guitar from the chair where she left it. He played a pretty low and medium paced song that gradually sped up. "We could play a bunch of drums, couldn't we, Ror?" he asked. "That sounds good, Troy. With a little tweaking, that could be it," Rory answered. Troy grinned proudly. "Ohh! We could enter a little of Evanescence. You know that My Immortal song. That song is so sad, but it seems to pertain to this. And we always gotta use the f-word in some form. Its, like, tradition," Calica added, grinning mischievously. "Yeah, and I gotta add something to that, so wait and I'll see what I can do," she said, staring at the parchment.  
  
_Hey, when you were down, _

_I always picked you up. _

_Why didn't I recognize everything was never fine? _

_I'm kicking myself that I ever shared spit with you. _

_So fuck yourself and fuck this bleeding heart of mine.  
_  
"Good?" Rory asked. The group nodded vigorously. "I was thinking we could repeat the chorus and then repeat the last chorus, and then we're done. So, band practice tomorrow, here, after dinner?" she suggested. A chorus of "Sure" and "Alright"'s followed.

"So how about we go skating now?" Troy suggested, giddy. "Yeah! What's this I hear about a place to skateboard?" Ty asked quietly, as though it was top-secret business. "Heh-heh. The joys of being Head Girl," Rory chuckled sinisterly, getting up and pulling four boards out from behind the stairs. "Ohhh. Ahhh," the group chorused in mock-awe. "And where do you think you're going with those, Rory?" a voice rang down the stairs. Everyone looked up to see the source. "Ahh, Malfoy. What a pleasure to see you," Rory sneered up at him. "Malfoy? THE Malfoy?" Calica asked. "So you know me? My name? My good looks? My Quidditch skills?" he smirked arrogantly. "Actually, no. I know you because you were such an arse to Ror," she replied. "But that's okay. You're good 'cause you helped Ror here think up the name to the band!" Ty said cheerfully. "Err...band?" he asked, confused. "Yes, Malfoy. We have a band. Its called Vendetta. Guess how I came up with that?" she asked sarcastically. "Aw, I feel so special now," he mumbled. "But where ARE you going?" he interrogated. "WE are going to go skateboarding," Calica snapped. "Skateboarding? Around here?" Malfoy inquired. "Yeah, I found a place to skate and if you would excuse us, Sir, we would like to go there," Ty asked with mock-politeness. "Not without me," Draco ordered. "What?!" the group chorused. "I could get you all detention and Rory here's Head Badge taken away for wandering after hours," Draco threatened. "Besides, it's been forever since I've skateboarded." "YOU, of all people, know how to skateboard. A MUGGLE sport?" Rory asked, disbelieving. "I've been doing it since I was little, besides, Tony Hawk did it so my Dad figured it was alright for me to, too," Draco explained. (A/n Tony Hawk is officially a wizard in my story) Rory sighed "Whatever. DO you have a skateboard with you?" she asked him. "Nah. I left it at the mansion. Figured I wouldn't need it," he explained. "Okay, I let you use one of my old ones. Wait here while I change and find that damn board," Rory ordered, motioning towards her school robes.  
  
_The ride's over. Did you enjoy yourself? _

_The ride's over. Fairing well?  
  
_ Rory ran down the stairs, ten minutes later, with blue and black skateboard in hand, and blue Vans on feet. She had changed into dark blue capris and a black 'IF ITS TOO LOUD, YOU'RE TOO OLD!' tee. She threw the skateboard to Draco and grabbed her own from Troy. She looked down at the silver skateboard with a black rose on it with pride.  
  
_The ride's over. Did you enjoy yourself? _

_The ride's over. Fairing well? _

_Not on my time.  
_  
"Okay, guys. Stay quiet and follow me. There's people who have Astronomy above us. If we get caught, run like hell," she commanded seriously. "Yes, sir!" chorused the troop mock-seriously. She sighed and went into her room, followed by the boys and Calica. She opened her closet door. "Ummm...Rory? We really don't need clothes right now and even if we did, I don't think I would look very good in THESE," Troy said, pointing to a cluster of flared jeans. "No, you dumbass. Back here," Rory said, rolling her eyes as she pushed away her clothes to find a door. "Alohamora," she mumbled as the door unlocked. She swung the door open to reveal her gym. "That's ALL you have to do? I wiggled down that DAMN ventilation system for there to be a DOOR?!" Draco yelled, indignantly. She smirked and chuckled as the others ogled at the room. "Whoa. Did you pay them off or what, Ror?" Ty murmured. "It's a wonder what money can do when used correctly," she retorted, her smirk widening. "But this isn't what we came here for," she added as she walked towards the corner where the couch and refrigerator sat. She pushed aside the small refrigerator and got down on her hands and knees. Her audience looked on confused as she began knocking on the bricks in the floor. "What the hell is she doing?" Ty asked Calica. "Errr...I really don't know. What do you think, Troy?" "She's lost her bloody mind. Draco?" "Ummm...this has to make SOME sense. I mean...she's the smartest witch at Hogwarts. I'm sure there's some LOGICAL explanation...I just can't seem to find it..."  
  
_Hey, when you were down, I always picked you up._  
  
"Yes, there it is!" Rory yelled, jovially after five minutes of searching and cursing impatiently. "Yup, she's lost it." "Call the loony bin. We've got an escapee." "Men in white, coming to getcha." "Crazy people, crazy people. Watcha gonna do? Watcha gonna do when they come for you?" Rory glared at them. "You all are retards. You know that?" she sneered. "This coming from the crazy lady knocking on the floor?" Troy asked innocently. "For your information, it was a trigger to open a trap door," Rory said, putting her fingers behind a gap between the stones and lifting up. A set of stones pulled aside with a scratch. They looked at the dark hole in the floor and went in past her. "I never doubted ya for a minute." "Always said you were the smartest witch I know." "I tried to tell them. I really did." "Always right behind ya!" they encouraged as they passed. "Oh, what a change of heart..." she muttered, entering after them.  
  
_Why didn't I recognize everything was never fine? _

_I'm kicking myself that I ever shared spit with you. _

_So fuck yourself and fuck this bleeding heart of mine.  
_  
"Whoa. This place is so...so... cool...and big..." Ty mumbled. He looked around again. It was lit by dim lights, but he could still see all the way to the opposite wall. It had a half pipe, a bowl, a bunch of rails, some ramps, half an old plane, among other things. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. You're speechless. It's SO cool. Care to skate now?" Rory asked impatiently. The assembly agreed and took off on their skateboards, leaving Rory and Draco alone on the entrance platform. "Damn. It HAS been a long time since I've skated," Draco said, worriedly. "Dude. It's like riding a bike. You never forget," Rory comforted. "Bike?" "Ummm...oh, forget I said anything. I said absolutely nothing..." this was followed by a few grumbles that contained shouts of "INCOMPETENCE.......APES......MAGIC........PUREBLOODED.......FOOLS... ...AGORAPHOBIC MORONS.....GAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Draco stared idly. "Cool. Calm. Collected. Cool. Calm. Collected," Rory breathed, irritated. "Done?" Draco asked calmly. "Yeah. So, just start out with the basics. Try a 50-50 grind," Rory suggested. Draco dropped his board and jumped on it. He built up speed and jumped on a rail. He was about half way down it when he fell to the right and landed on his side, rolling out of the way. Rory sauntered over to him. "Your feet placement was wrong. You were too far back on the board," she explained, dropping her own board and taking of towards the next rail. She jumped and landed it, and began to grind down, jumping up and off when she got within a foot of the end. She kicked off and came upon Draco, watching from the floor. "Try it again," she ordered.  
  
_The ride's over. Did you enjoy yourself. _

_The ride's over. Fairing well?  
_  
Many falls, cuts, scrapes, bruises, grinds, grabs, Caspers, Madonnas, Fakie Rock and Rolls, Flips, Nollies, and hours later, the five stood in front of stone pillars projecting the image (a hologram) of skateboards. "Each person who has ever skated here has put the image of their skateboards in here," Rory said, patting an empty pillar. She bent down and pulled open a small opening in the post. She placed her skateboard inside and waited until a fuzzy image appeared above it, slowly rotating in sync with the other boards. The others followed, placing their boards inside a pillar and waiting for another board to come out of the top. They each grinned with pride and took out their boards. "How long have you known about this place, Rory?" Draco asked. "Since second year. Gryffindor Secret. Kinda like how to get in the kitchens," she answered, smirking. "YOU KNOW WHERE THE KITCHENS ARE?!" he yelled. "Well, wouldn't your board be up here already, then?" Calica asked. "Yeah. Its up here eight times," she said, pointing to a red and gold board, a light blue board, a black and white board, a bright orange board, a dark green board, a gray board, a royal blue board, and her black board with the silver rose. "Hey, can't the Gryffindors get in here if they know how to?" Draco asked, worry slightly evident in his voice. "No, I sealed off that entrance at the end of last year." Draco heaved a sigh of relief. "Well, let's get going," Rory said, ushering everyone up the trap door into her gym. She tossed a glance back at the pillars. On either side of the bright orange board she used in third and fourth year was a crimson board with yellow stripes and a dark blue board with orange tiles. She frowned. She glanced farther to the right and saw her black and silver board surrounded by Draco's blue and black board, Calica's bright orange and blue one, Ty's red and white board, and Troy's black and red board. Her lips twitched, as she heard the sound of wheels on the pavement in the distance.  
  
_The ride's over, did you enjoy yourself? _

_The ride's over, fairing well?  
_  
Her head snapped to the side and she saw a head of bubblegum pink hair rushing towards her, arms flailing, and one foot in the air above her head, screaming. Rory fought the urge to laugh. Rikka. 'She may be cool, but she's still a professor and I do NOT want that insane woman having blackmail on ME!' Rory thought as she scurried to the trap door, being pulled up by Troy and Draco, shutting it before hearing Rikka squeal, "BEWARE OF THE CHICKEN LADY!!!!" Rikka, then, slammed into a concrete wall. She pealed herself off, lips twitching knowingly, as she took off again screeching the random thoughts that entered her head.  
  
_Not on my time_.  
  
YAY!!!!! I AM DONE!!!!!!! does the I-am-done dance WOOHOO!!!!! ahem Well, you know the drill, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! Tell me if there's a song ya wanna see/hear. I'll be happy to play it if I don't think it sucks. In case you don't really know, the two boards were PotHeads and Firecrotch's. Yay. We are all overcome by joy...Well, I am off to play a prank on my brother with Monikka acting as his crazed stalker. Ahhh...the joys of sisterly obligations.  
  
insert all my freaky titles Zanza


	13. Never Gonna Find Me

I am not in the mood for enthusiasm, so let's get right to the review replies:  
  
Monikka Daluver: Yeah, I knew you'd love the chicken lady touch! So you. Heh-heh. Bubble gum pink hair, screeching randomness, trying to kill kids...(you shall see THAT this chapter) and also you get to be completely immature. By the way, you have had some reviewers! They like you, they really like you! (well, part you, part me) Yes, I will always give you the dancing bananas...I think he read your e-mail too. He said he has fans...and likes pink...(much to my disgust)  
  
Lost Souls of Angels: My favorite song off their cd would have to be errr...probably...Agoraphobia or Pink Tractorbeam. Dancing cats are not strange. I like both of those videos. Even Ballerina Hitler, Eagle Bush, and fish citizens...----U Personally, I also like Pardon Me. Its good and I've liked it for a long time, but I never really paid attention to who sang it. Oh, and its not my Professor Rikka, its mostly Monikka DaLuver's. I just add cool little ideas, but mainly the character is hers. Like I added 'Chicken Lady' and stuff. Yeah, I was sitting there for a whole minute thinking about what sort of board she should have. I knew silver and black and well...I liked roses. Yup! Genius here! Oh, no waves I appreciate long reviews. Heh-heh. They boost my eg—er...self-esteem? Heh-heh Must go make microwave dinner now. Hungry...  
  
SillyBandit: You aren't five and sugar high? Oh...my bad... OF COURSE IT GOES WITHOUT SAYING!!! I AM THE GREAT ZANZA!!! AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Okay, this is sad. WHERE ARE ALL MY LOYAL REVIEWERS?!  
  
"Why do you think Professor Rikka sent us all portkeys to this dump?" Troy asked lazily. "I dunno. This place is like a hell hole," Ty answered, surveying the dusty desert. "Who knows with that psychotic 'chicken lady', you said?" Troy mused.  
  
"Hey, Rory," a voice drawled. Rory glanced over at the source. "What d'ya suppose we're gonna do here?" Draco asked, idly, with Monica at his side, talking animatedly with Blaise about the importance of the color pink. "Well, by the looks of it, you better not be afraid of heights and know how to swim," Rory replied, bored. "What do you mean by that?" Rory looked at him and motioned for him to follow her. She stepped up to a ledge, Draco following. She pointed downwards and Draco craned his neck to see down. "...........Eep." "See?" He nodded vigorously.  
  
_On a mission started by my own admission  
  
I will leave you all behind_  
  
"WELL HELLO THERE, PATHETIC STUDENTS!!!" a voice screeched. "Hello Professor Rikka" voices chorused. "I'm sure you're all wondering what psychotic stunt I'm having you all do today. But I assure you...," Rikka's voice trailed off as glimmers of hope shone in her students' eyes. "THAT THIS WILL BE ONE OF THE MOST INSANE STUNTS I WILL EVER HAVE YOU DO!!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Rikka yelled insanely as the students groaned in disappointment, all hopeful sparkling in their eyes immediately disappearing. Rikka cleared her throat and motioned for all the students to gather around her. "Now, today, all I ask of you is to jump off of this cliff...into a freezing stream...five times..." Rikka announced, grinning. "Now, everyone transfigure your clothes into bathing suits, much like this..." Rikka's voice trailed as she grabbed Potter out of a crowd and pointed her wand at him and with a 'POP!' the boy's robes were transfigured into a pink and yellow one piece, ballerina-style little girl's swimsuit, much to Monica's amazement. "Aww! Its so adorable!!! And pink! I love a man who wears pink!" she squealed sheepishly. "Though I am more into a man who looks at least vaguely hot," she added quite seriously and clasped herself onto Draco's arm. At this point Colin Creevey had whipped out his camera and taken several snapshots. Also, Rory reached over and asked him if she could have one of those. The crowd burst out laughing as Potter blushed and brought his wand out and transfigured his ballerina swimsuit into a pair of swimming trunks, that, somehow, had remained pink and yellow, to the Boy-Who-Lived(-to-annoy-handsome-blokes-like-Draco)'s dismay. He immediately turning a deeper shade of crimson, as the crowd burst into more giggles and guffaws, tears streaming down their faces. Seamus Finnigan finally got over his fit of laughter and whipped out his wand, helping Potter turn his shorts navy, much to the disappointment of the Wonder Boy's audience.  
  
_By direction I'll create my own protection  
  
The real me you'll never find  
_  
As the laughter died down, Professor Rikka got back to the front of the crowd. "Now, as I was saying, everyone, transfigure your clothes into bathing suits. And by the way, Potter, you look really good in pink. I think its one of your colors!" she yelled excitedly, grinning madly.  
  
Rory set to changing her robes into a bathing suit. (without the tie in the back. She has many enemies. TOO many) She brought out her wand and thought about what she wanted for her bathing suit. It only took her a minute to decide. She pointed her wand at herself and mumbled an incantation, turning her Gryffindor robes into a silver, green, and black tankini and boy shorts to match, earning appreciative whistles from the male population of the group. But she also had on a silver cuff, embedded with emeralds, on her upper arm, to the curiosity of Draco. She waited for Troy and Ty to transfigure their own Gryffindor robes into swimming trunks, Ty's orange and navy, Troy decided on pink and yellow shorts. "Oh, Harry. I hate to steal your colors, but they just look SO grand on me, don't you think?" Troy asked, prancing up to Potter in a girly manner. Rory grinned at her friend's antics. 'That's my boy. Funny and utterly irritating, all at once...and he does look pretty good in those colors...'  
  
_Aspirations turn to fear and desperation  
  
Nothing's ever good enough for you  
_  
"Okay, my puppets! (she took to calling them that...mostly because it irritated them and it was weird) Now, Barbie!" Rikka called as the entirely bimboish woman returned in a pink bikini with a 'POP!' 'Well, at least, the bimbo has to do it, too.' "If you would, Barbie, I would like you to demonstrate today's lesson." Rikka needn't say more, for the bimbo immediately jumped off the cliff, arms flapping, and her screams ringing throughout the canyon. The group of students looked down into the river just in time to see the splash that followed Barbie hitting the water. Several students headed down to the flat area, where Barbie would come out. A blond head emerged from the water, slowly growing to form Barbie, mascara running and totally mortified. She picked a piece of algae off of herself in disgust. "Why, thank you, Barbie!" Rikka yelled. Barbie's frown instantaneously turned into a bright smile and a nod. She disappeared with yet another 'POP.'  
  
_Burning inside 'cause I see there's no tomorrow,  
  
I'm only seeing what I want you to.  
_  
"Okay students, your turn. Who wants to go first?" Rikka asked. When no one raised their hand, Rikka pulled a certain Weasley out of the crowd, a look of horror on his face. "Well then, I suppose you should go first the Mr. Weasley." "W-what? There's no r-rocks down there, right? L-like s-sharp rocks?" he asked, voice wavering. "Well Mr. Weasley, I can't guarantee that..." Rikka answered mysteriously, but she grinned upon seeing the look of horror when she shoved him off the side of the cliff. He fell screaming and yelling curses openly, arms and legs flapping. "OH, MY VIRGIN EARS!!! THEY'VE BEEN TAINTED!!!!" Rikka screamed, then cleared her throat professionally and said, "That's five points off for obscenities..." That followed up with a large crash and/or splash. She looked down upon him and drawled, "Oh...Bad form too." "I HONESTLY EXPECT BETTER FROM YOU ALL!! ABSOLUTELY PATHETIC!! YOU ACT LIKE YOU'VE NEVER JUMPED OFF A CLIFF BEFORE!!!!" she added angrily. She scoffed. "Next?" she asked politely. "How about you, Mr. Malfoy?" Draco looked up at her in horror, but immediately cleared his face of any emotion. "Ummm...I don't think so-" "Of course, he would love to. He is, after all, an excellent diver," Rory offered, smirking. "Yeah, he's the best," Monica added. Draco stood there, staring at the two smirking girls, mouth agape. "W-what?" "Oh, that's wonderful. Looks like we're in for a real treat, eh, Mr. Malfoy? Now, go ahead..." Rikka suggested. "B-bu-but-" "Oh, sometimes Drakie here needs a little PUSH!" Monica said, grabbing Rory, stepping behind Draco, and pushed him off the edge. "Desa-pink," Rory mumbled, smirking. (a/n I have no clue what that means....) She looked down into the stream, listening to Draco's protest. She heard a splash as Draco fell into hot pink water.  
  
_Never gonna find me  
  
Never gonna find me  
_  
Draco slowly trudged out of the heavy paint, completely covered in pink. "YOU TWO!!!!" he bellowed, pointing at Rory and Monica, who pointed to their selves innocently. He growled at the two and yelled, "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THIS COULD DO TO MY HAIR?!?! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!!!!!!!" The two giggled. "Let me tell you a secret, Drakie, hun," Rory started. "We hold grudges," she finished, smirking widely. The entire audience that had gathered (they were barely containing their laughter he might kill 'em) finally burst out in laughter.  
  
_Way down deep inside there is a real me  
  
I'm always gonna hide and this is who you'll see  
_  
"Okay, okay. Who's next?" Rikka asked after she changed the pink paint back to water. Rory volunteered. Its not like anyone could get her back. The wands had been sent back to Hogwarts for safekeeping, but of course, she needn't have a wand, she had unfocused magic, like most of her family.  
  
"Okay then, Rory. Go ahead," Rikka urged. Rory took a running start off of the cliff and before she started her fall (she was hanging in air) she back-flipped into her descent. The crowd stared in awe as she struck random poses and gymnastic moves, and finally 'Can Opener'ed into the water. Troy and Ty started off clapping enthusiastically, used to this kind of thing, and the others soon followed their example. Rory waded out of the water and onto shore, to her receiving crowd. "Wonderful job, Rory! Nice poses. I especially liked the 'duck on a microwave' pose!" Rikka complimented enthusiastically. "Thanks." Rory sauntered over to Ty and Troy. "I expected you to do well, BUT HOW THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!" Troy asked, amazed. "Well, before I met you and Lupin, I was freaking terrified of heights, so Lupin made me jump off random high objects. And it had to be good or else no music practice," Rory replied casually.  
  
_Never gonna find me  
  
Never gonna find me_  
  
Everyone had their turn jumping off the cliff. A few of the more amusing ones were Potter, Troy (who decided to resist feverently much to Rory and Rikka's amusement as they pushed him off), Pansy, Bullstrode, Crabbe and Goyle (they dropped like rocks), not to mention Weasley and Draco. Zabini was all right and so was Ty, much to the disappointment of the crowd.  
  
_Way down deep inside there is a real me  
  
I'm always gonna hide and this is who you'll see_  
  
"Why, in the name of Merlin, did you do THAT?" Draco raved. "Well, number one: You tried to trick me. Number two: It almost worked. Number three: Revenge. Number four and ultimately the overruling reason: I wanted to see how YOU look in pink," Rory explained casually. "Therefore you make me jump into a stream of pink paint?!" "Well, that and Monica was a little upset with you too and pink IS her favorite color. But she says she forgives you now," she lazily conversed. "Oh, yeah. THAT'S nice," Draco whined. "Well, you've had your shot at me, I've had mine at you. Let's leave it at that. Let each other be and there won't be anymore fighting and tricks," Rory rationalized. "So you're saying you only became friends, well not friends, but civil, just so you could get back at me?" Draco asked, the truth dawning upon him. "Oh...evil, self-obsessed blond caught me! Damn! Things will never change." Rory mused sarcastically. Draco glared at her. "Well, now that I've had my revenge...I'll be off. Bye-bye, Malfoy..."  
  
_Never gonna find me  
  
Never gonna find me  
  
Way down deep inside they haven't found me yet  
  
I'm always gonna hide and this is who you'll get  
_  
"Students! Now, I know this is odd, but I'm going to assign you homework. Partly because it irritates you and partly because it needs to be done. I want you to write a paragraph on what animagi form is if you have one or what it would be if you don't," Rikka explained. The group groaned. "One more thing. I would like you to write what kind of food or drink you think your classmates would be, including yourself." Choruses of "But"'s and "Unfair!"'s ensued. "JUST SHUT UP AND DO IT!!!!!!!!" A hush fell over the students. "Thank you!" Rikka said cheerfully. "You're dismissed!"  
  
_On a mission to establish my attrition  
  
You may think that you have won  
_  
"Hey Draco, man," Troy called, Ty behind him. "I just wanna say, we're sorry about Rory. She got really upset about that whole thing at the prison and she isn't one to let go..." Draco nodded knowingly. "Yup, it's one of the amazing attributes of Rory. So of which include, Stand-Alone-Syndrome, Inhumane-Disorder, Sarcastic-Overload, and Mercy- Deficiency," Ty added. "Yeah, I've noticed those," Draco drawled. "Well, gotta go before Rory comes and finds/kills us!"  
  
_Your rejection has brought on my introspection  
  
I'll escape I'll only run  
_  
Rory watched the three boys from a distance. Hell, she knew they were apologizing for her, but damn if she was gonna give a crap about it. Their lives, they can associate with who they want. 'But I'll remain hidden. Forever running.' She sighed and left.  
  
_Accusations may destroy my motivation  
  
I can feel it when you're pushing me  
  
Burn in sorrow 'cause I see there's no tomorrow  
  
Only I know which me you'll see  
  
_Rory tried to focus on that DADA homework. It was ridiculous! She respected the woman, but this was just plain stupid. She finished the Animagi paragraph easily, but that food and drink thing...gah. Plain out stupid. She huffed and remained calm. Only two more. Weasley: Apple. Not only red, but goes sour without care. Malfoy: Milk. He'll do ya good. She snorted at her own replies. So accurate. 'Damn, I'm good.'  
  
_Break away!  
  
Run!  
  
Down inside!  
  
I've got to!  
  
Push it way!  
  
Down!  
  
I did not choose this!  
_  
How come the last person had to be him? It just left her thinking. 'Why did I tell him that?' Her own words replayed in her head. 'Things will never change.' Maybe they could. But she wasn't ready to take that chance. Who's to say he's not using her like the rest? 'GAH!! WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE ME?! WHY HIM?!'  
  
_I don't really know  
  
what I wanna say  
  
I can't afford to throw  
  
god make it go away now.  
  
Try to make it through,  
  
fuck your decision,  
  
I can feel myself  
  
but I'm burning up now_.  
  
"This is so stupid. I don't care about him or what the hell he feels..." 'Maybe you do.' A small voice echoed through her head. "Damn you! You're wrong! But damn, so right..."  
  
_Never gonna find me  
_  
Oh, how wonderful. I'm done. Beautious. does the I'm Zanza, look at me dance Everyone rejoice. PS this is the Offspring. Send me all comments. OR ELSE I WILL SET MY FLEET OF HUMMINGBIRDS AND SQUIRRELS THAT IMPALE REANDOM PEOPLE WITH COLORFUL FLAMING SPORKS UPON MY COMMAND!!!!!!!  
  
freaky titles  
  
Zanza 


	14. Can't Get My Head Around You

...crap:

DaLuver: Your...mini-me's? Ummm...I have no comment on that... I'll try to reincorporate the skipping. And...yay...pink... Sorry, I'm slow. I'm really focusing on reading To Kill a Mockingbird...so sad... And next I have to read the Giver (I've already read it for regular school, but I have to read it again for college classes!) Yeah, this sucks.

AngelPrncss07: Yes, thank you for complimenting...my lack of sanity...? I'm used to the language, but can you imagine what 'duck on a microwave' might actually LOOK like...? gets strange look on face shakes head vigorously...Rather not...leads me to think of Snape...in a clown costume...dancing with me...in a pink dress...shudder

Piedermort: Glad to have you back! The DADA teacher is modeled after DaLuver, but I am giving it traits of some of my most insane reviewers. If you want me to do something to her or have a quote for her, I AM YOUR INSANE MAN—LADY!!!

ahem

And, yes, you do have a great ally in me. TOGETHER WE SHALL CONQUER THE WORLD WITH MY ARMY OF SQUIRRELS AND BATALLION OF HUMMINGBIRDS WITH COLORFUL FLAMING SPORKS AT THEIR USE!!!!!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

WE SHALL PREVAIL!!

MWAHAHHAHHA--choke cough

Anyway, you are right, Voldemort is no match for us!!!

Lady of the Underworld.

SillyBandit: I just thought, 'What's a random animal: Duck. Thing: microwave. (I had a TV dinner earlier)' Hence, duck on microwave.

Periwinkle Magic: Yeah, you CAN NOT spell, in fact, you suck at spelling, you're the Michael Jackson of spelling, but I won't linger on the subject. (Heh-heh I compared you to MJ!) Yeah, I start school back Sept. 1. It sucks. I hope this is 'son' 'enuff' 'four' 'u.' Of course, the story is great! I am great! (Dude, I am SOOOOOOO arrogant) Eyes close?

I waited like two minutes to write this, so if you reviewed this chappie later on, I'll respond next chapter or something.

yawn Just read or...enter threat

Draco watched in boredom as Snape listed ingredients to one potion or another on the board. Even if he screwed it up, which was highly unlikely, he was still Snape's favorite student. Though, Rory was looking good as opposition. He looked over at the brunette who was smirking as Troy looked defeated at his worm tails. Ty was looking at him around Rory. All I heard was: "...Troy, ya gotta do it..." "...made the bet..." "Eat it, eat it!!!" "...shut up..." ".....stop him?" ".....brought this upon yourself...." Then I watched as Troy hastily took three worm tails out of the jar, threw his head back, and dropped them in his mouth. Rory looked on in disgusted amusement, as Troy made a face and gulped them down quickly. This was followed by insane laughter, which got Snape's attention. "MR. JEFFERSON!!! MR. ATKINS!!!!" Snape yelled, conveniently leaving out one of his favorite students. "This behavior is un-Mr. Atkins? Mr. Atkins, are you alright?" Snape asked. Troy subsequently looked up, shook his head vigorously and dashed out of the classroom, hand over his mouth. Ty and Rory glanced at each other chuckling, the class staring at the doorway confused. Rory got up and said, "I'll go help him..." She walked out the door, but caught it before it closed behind her, poked her head in, and said, "Umm...clean up on aisle five?"

_Deep inside your soul there's a hole you don't wanna see  
Every single day what you say makes no sense to me_

On their way to DADA class, Rory walked up to Draco and matched his pace. "Hey, Malfoy. About that date thing..." Draco's heart leaped and his stared over in her direction. A glimmer of hope shone in his eyes. This was his chance to ask her. This Saturday, when they had to go on that DADA date. "I was thinking we could go to Three Broomsticks and check out the supplies. Gryffindor try-outs are next week and I wanna be prepared. Then maybe we could grab a butter beer and some lunch?" "Umm...sounds fine to me. I'll meet you at ten at the Three Broomsticks?," Draco said, excitement entering his voice. "Sounds cool. See ya, Malfoy."

_Even though I try I can't get my head around you  
_  
"Okay, pass up your papers, puppets," Rikka ordered as the students consented and did as they were told. "I'm sure many of you were wondering if this had some point to it or if it was just some crazy scheme plotted by me to drive you to the brink of insanity. I just wanted to tell you, it was a bit of both, so let's get started," Rikka announced. "As for the 'what food or drink are you?,' I made a potion to see what food or drink you actually are. We'll see you were right and I made you say what you thought of the others just for my own amusement. Okay first up! Troy Atkins?" Troy got up and walked to the front of the room. Rikka plucked a strand of his hair and threw it in the brewing potion. "Ow! Dammit! Give some warning would you?" The potion turned various colors and finally settled on bright orange. It projected an image above the cauldron. A cup of pudding floated above the boiling water. "Ohhhh...Troy here is pudding. (a/n snort) Agile, but stubborn. Evasive and funny. I like pudding," Rikka explained, scribbling on a clipboard.

_Somewhere in the night there's a light in front of me  
Heaven up above with a shove, I beg it's me_

"Brandon Boyd?" Brandon walked up to the front. The same process followed, except with the color green. A bottle of whiskey appeared above it. "Ohhhhhh...alcohol!! Bad Brando! Bad!" she reprimanded, hitting him over the head with the clipboard. "Intoxicating, addictive, DESTROYS BRAIN CELLS, maybe we should check you out Brando, burns going down," Rikka murmured. "We're watching you, Brando! No drinking! I'll be there!" A very frightened Brandon walked away cautiously. "I'm never drinking again..."

_Even though I try I fall in the river of you  
You've managed to bring me down too_

"Ty Jefferson?" Ty jogged up to the front, with a hair already plucked. "I don't like pain. Heh-heh." Rikka looked disappointed that she didn't get to inflict pain upon her student, but threw in the hair. It turned several colors again before changing to a vibrant royal blue. "Mmm-hmm," Rikka mumbled. "A tangerine. Looks completely safe and innocent, but once ya get down deep, its sour. Yeah, ya make people cry, but doused with the right combination of sugar, people enjoy ya. Mmmm...tangerine."

_All you're faking (Get Up, Get Up, Get Up, Get Up)  
_

"My favorite Slytherin, Drakie-poo!" Draco sauntered lazily up to the front. He handed her a platinum colored hair. "What? You didn't actually expect to touch MY BEAUTIFUL hair, did you?" Rikka sighed and threw it in the cauldron. It became a mixture of emerald green and black. A picture of a solitary cherry was projected. "A single cherry. Independent, looks delicious, but people never expect what is inside, the pit," Rikka mumbled, completely serious for once. She glanced into his eyes.

_Shows you're aching (Get Up, Get Up, Get Up)_

"Potter. Up here, now!" Rikka ordered, her dislike for the Wonder-(which-Gryffindor-boy-he's-dating-)Boy was evident. Potter looked up surprised and walked up to her. She roughly plucked a piece of his disgustingly unruly hair. She threw it in the potion and waited for it to turn. His was a red potion. Rikka smirked as she announced, "Milk. Goes bad easy and starts to wreak. It'll do ya over good. And some of us are lactose and tolerant." The class giggled and guffawed, Potter blushing in embarrassment.

_Every single day what you say makes no sense to me_

"Monica Seville!" Rikka called, as Monica jumped up and SKIPPED down the rows of desks excitedly. "Ohh!!! Ohh!! Pull my hair, pull it! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Rikka did as she was told and pulled on of Monica's dark brown hairs, avoiding the orange highlights. The potion immediately turned pink. A hologram of a glass of pink lemonade floated above the potion. "Ohhh!!! Pink lemonade!! Well, number one, its pink, two, sweet, once you get past the sour, three, refreshing, and ultimately four, SUGAR!!!" The two girls laughed insanely together, SKIPPING around the room.

_Lettin' you inside, isn't right, don't mess with me_

"Blaise Zabini," Rikka called. He handed her a short strand of dark hair. Rikka tossed it in. The potion turned gray. A projection of a coconut appeared. "Coconut. Kind of unappetizing shell, but once you get inside, everything is sweet and soft. And once you get in, its pretty hard to get out, until something pulls you in another direction," Rikka said, again, unusually serious and calm.

I_ never really know what's really going on inside you_

"Next, Auwowa!!!" Rikka called, using baby talk. Rory took a breath and walked up to the insane woman. "Here," Rory said offering a strand of dark brown hair. Rikka took it and tossed it in the liquid, which turned silver and black, swirling together. A hologram of a wave of water showed up. "Ahh...water: fluid, translucent, elusive, flowing, and free. Beautiful." Rory sat down immediately.

_I can't get my head around you_

"And as for me, I am any kind of chicken! BECAUSE I AM THE CHICKEN LADY!!!!!!! Oh, strike a pose!! Duck on a microwave! Prowling Hummingbird!! GIANT DANCING SQUIRREL!!!!!!"

_All you're feeling (Get Up, Get Up, Get Up, Get Up)_

_Shows you're breathing (Get Up, Get Up, Get Up)_

Draco walked into the Three Broomsticks, to see Rory already there, kneeling in front of a glass case. He looked down at his watch. He was on time. "Hey, Malfoy! Get your arse over here!" Rory yelled. Draco sauntered over to where she was kneeling and looked at what she was deliberating. It was padding. Not just any padding though. Padding made exclusively by Sky Overlord Inc. "What do you think about it? I thought I'd ask you," Rory murmured. "Great stuff. Expensive, but well worth it," Draco explained enthusiastically. "Yeah, my old stuff was getting old, dirty, and a tad sweaty," Rory wrinkled her nose. "I'll take it," Rory announced to the attendant. "That'll be 20 galleons, 2 knuts." Rory dished out twenty-one galleons. "Keep the change." "Thank you, Mam!" She then realized Draco was staring at her. "What? I told you I'm rich. I'm a Salvien!"

_Deep inside your soul there's a hole you don't wanna see  
Covering it up like a cut with the likes of me_

After they got done with the Three Broomsticks, it was only 11:30 and neither of them were hungry so they headed down to a candy shop and bought an assortment of candy to last them all week. Rory got Troy some chocolate frogs mostly because he was scared of the things, she got Troy some gummies, and Calica some chocolate frogs. She got herself an array of chocolates and gummies, along with tooth flossing mints. She still loved the things.

_You know I've really tried, I can't do anymore about you_

The two finally decided to head back to a little restaurant around 12:30. Rory ordered a cheeseburger and Draco had a Delmonico steak. "Mmmm....meat," Draco mumbled. "Ugh...I swear, you boys are all the same. Food, sleep, sex, food, sleep, sex," Rory complained. "So? What's your point? It's a guy thing." Rory rolled her eyes. A comfortable silence followed.

_The cut's getting deeper (Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh)  
The hill's getting steeper (Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh)_

Draco put down his fork and knife and swallowed his mouthful (he got the impression that Rory would be disgusted if he didn't). "Rory, I have a proposition for you," Draco started. This grabbed Rory's attention. "...Go on..." "Well, I've come to the conclusion that I really like you and I would REALLY like it if we could start over. You've gotten your revenge, that you deserved, and now, could we, you know, star fresh?" Draco asked, stumbling. He'd obviously never done this. "So...we would forget everything we've ever done to one another, forget revenge and blood, money, and houses?" "Well, um, yeah, I know it sounds hard, but I'm sur--" Rory put her finger up to his lips and held her hand out, saying, "Hi, my name is Rory, formerly Hermione Granger, and also Dawn Salvien. I'm seventeen and in Gryffindor, much to my dismay. I fight for the light army and my best friends are Ty and Calica Jefferson, Troy Atkins, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood. And you are...?" Rory smiled gently, and in turn received one from Draco. "My name is Draco Malfoy. Seventeen and Slytherin Sex-god. Goons: Crabbe and Goyle. I have my very own fanclub, and so does my hair. (a/n INCLUDES ME!) I really like you, but I doubt I'll ever understand you."

_I guess I'll never know what's really going on inside you  
I can't get my head around you  
I can't get my head around you  
I can't get my head around you  
I can't get my head around you_

EVERYONE REJOICE!! I HAVE FINISHED!!!!!!!!!! Really soon too! Pretty long too. Happy Monikka? does I'm-done-god-spam-it! dance I ludge you all. NOW R&R BEFORE I ATTACK YOU WITH HUMMINGBIRD, WOODPECKERS, AND SQUIRRELS, AS WELL AS COLORFUL FLAMING SPORKS!!!!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHH!!!!! (is my evil laugh overrated?)

Zanza

Lady of the Underworld, and all the rest of my freaky titles


	15. Smells Like Teen Spirit

This was so sad. I've lost everyone's reviews!!!!!!!! I cleared my computer and went back to AOL 8.0. Be sad everyone!! Be sad!!!

Piedermort: Rikka gets different things upon her request, so Frederick goes to Monica!

Monnika Daluver: Here's Freddy and Pierre.

PeriwinkleMagic: Okay, okay. Sorry. You've read To Kill a Mockingbird? Could you send me the themes that you thought were there? (college course)

Haven Bloodcrow: YES THE COLORFUL FLAMING SPORKS!!!

SillyBandit: I love you! (Do a dance. Zanza loves you!)

Err........I can't remember anymore......sowwy!!!!!! And, the Hurricane Charlie. Everybody still alive down in Florida?! But now, on with the wonderful story. Oh, and Vulcan Raven 2525, I LOVE YOU!!

SONG BY NIRVANA, "SMELLS LIKE TEEN SPIRIT!!!"

Rory ran down the corridor to the Great Hall. No, she wasn't late for class, it was Saturday. The day she had been waiting for. Quidditch tryouts. She was already ten minutes late and she had to grab breakfast. Why did they have to be so freaking early? She burst into the Hall, grabbed a slice of toast from the nearest table, which happened to be Slytherin, gaining much attention, and ran out.

_Load up your guns, bring your friends  
Its fun to lose, and to pretend_

Rory sauntered towards the table where the original Gryffindor Quidditch players sat. "Hey, Potter. I'm here, the party can begin!" Rory gloated, smirking. "You? What do you want? You can't play Quidditch," Potter asked. "Oh, yes, she can," a voice from behind her came. She spun around to find herself face to, well, chest (he's freaking tall) with Oliver Wood. "Olly!!!" Rory screamed and hugged him. "Ugh," Oliver made a face. "Must you call me that?" "Would you prefer Pookie?" "

_She's over bored, and self assured  
Oh no, I know a dirty word  
_

"Anyway, Potter. You have to let her tryout. Its rules," Oliver stated. "Ugh," Potter sighed. "Fine. What position?" "Oh, Olly, what was that position I'm soooo good at?" Rory asked innocently. "I believe that would be seeker, Ms. Rory," Oliver answered seriously. "Ah, yes. That's it PotHead. Seeker," Rory said, smiling maliciously. "SEEKER?! But I'm seeker!" Potter roared. "Well, Potter, you should KNOW this, being Captain and all, but in a situation like this the current member may be challenged. Whoever finds the snitch first wins. And to make sure its not a fluke, it has to be three out of five," Oliver berated. "Fine! I'll do it. Be ready, Mudblood," Potter snorted. "Ya think, he'd have some respect for Mudblood-kind, seeing as his mother was one, but NOOO!!! Honestly. But don't worry, Olly, I'll teach him to respect Lily AND me," Rory mumbled to Oliver. "Don't worry Ror, I know you'll win," Oliver comforted. Rory grinned. "JUST KIDDIN' WITH YA, OLLY!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! You honestly believed that I, of all people, was NERVOUS over QUIDDITCH!!" With that Rory broke into a fit of evil laughter, while dear "Olly" sulked.

_Hello, hello, hello, how low?  
_

Apparently, word of the "seek-off" had spread throughout the school, as half the student body and staff were there. As Oliver helped her pull on the last over her gear, Rory looked out. "Dude, who told?" "Hold still!!!!" "Okay, okay. No need to get all bi-yatchy on me, Olly." Oliver sighed.

_Hello, hello, hello, how low?_

In the stands an unusual conversation was taking place between teacher and student. "Hey, Rikka," Monica asked from her seat behind the pink-headed teacher. "Yes, Monica?" "Why is there and chair and a wooden spoon next to you?" Monica looked down at the spoon and chair on the bleachers. "Oh, well. I thought it was time for you all to meet some people that were very special to me..." Rikka began. "This is Freddy, the wooden spoon, and this is Pierre, the chair (hey that rhymes)," Rikka motioned to the two objects. "Well in that case it's only fair..." Monica pulled out a sock puppet. "This is Frederick, the sock!" "Nice to meet you Frederick." "You too, Pierre and Freddy."

_Hello, hello, hello, how low?_

Rory flew out of the pen as it opened, Oliver watching from behind her. She did a few laps around the pitch, intricate moves included, receiving warm applause, to warm herself up. Then, the Boy-Who-Lived(-to-be-the-arrogant-arse-he-is-today) flew out of his side. His Gryffindor robes billowing as he flew out, magnificent, compared to her blue jeans and black t-shirt. (Well, the jeans and t-shirt were more magnificent to the boys atleast) "Done with your 'magnificent entrance' Potty?" she asked, as the glare on Potter's face increased. "What do you know, Mudblood?" "Well, must be a lot because, well, you certainly thought I knew quite a bit when you were failing Potions," Rory sneered. "Shut up, you whore," Potter snarled, satisfied with himself. "Really now, Potter. I thought all those years with Malfoy would've taught you something about come backs. Besides the point, don't you act like YOU or the Weasel haven't screwed every Gryffindor in our year. Well, that is, every girl, besides yours truly," Rory derided. Potter growled at her. "Oh, animalistic. The girls must REALLY love THAT." Then the whistle sounded and the two of them were off, searching.

_Hello, hello, hello..._

The two found the snitch in no time at all, from then on the game was fast-paced. "Rory is in the lead with her Alexandria 10000, but no! Here comes Potter! She checks over her shoulder and there's the bludger, she narrowly misses it, but Oh!! There goes Potter, knocked off his broom. And Rory has the snitch! The round goes to Rory!" Rory looked at the snitch as the crowd cheered for her. It struggled in her hand and she released it gently. It hovered in front of her for a minute before racing off into the darkening sky.

_With the lights out, it's less dangerous  
Here we are now, entertain us_

"Have a nice fall, Potty?" Rory asked grinning. Potter just glared maliciously. "Oh, come on, Potter. Don't be like that!" Rory whined. The snitch and the bludgers were released and the whistle was blown.

_I feel stupid, and contagious  
Here we are now, entertain us_

Draco watched in disbelief as Rory practically swatted the snitch away when it circled her. He followed the shock on his face with a smirk. She wants to have some fun.

_A mulatto, an albino, _

_a mosquito, my libido_

Rory hovered, still, in midair, letting the snitch get away. She was not going to win this by a freak accident. She had to show she had skills. She finally took off after it, about twenty feet behind Potter, who was on its tail. She felt the wind blow past her, faster and faster. She loved this feeling, this rush. She sped up a little, as the snitch took a dive down, she was now only about a yard and a half away from him. She looked down at the ground. It was rushing towards her, coming closer and closer, and the crowd was drowned out by the pounding in her ears. She smiled. Potter pulled up and off to the side as the snitch got under two feet to the ground. Rory stared at it and got four feet over the ground and pulled up suddenly. The snitch raced along he ground at the same level. Rory followed at her same level as well. She flew over it and maintained her speed, steadying her broom. She slipped over, her legs holding her onto the broom. Even when she was upside down, barely hanging on to her broom, she knew she was in control of the broom. She could feel her t-shirt slipping up, this would have to be fast. (There were WAY too many teenage boys here awaiting a glance of busty goodness) Her hand whipped out and the snitch flew right into it as she snatched it up. She let go of her broom, releasing her legs. She flipped and planted her feet firmly on the ground for a solid dismount as the crowd cheered wildly.

_Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!_

"Looks like you might lose this one, Potter," Rory snickered. "But ya know. Just for the fun of it, I think I'm gonna letcha win! I enjoy the pressure..." The whistle blew and Potter raced off, and he noticed no one behind him and looked back. Rory floated at the center of the pitch. She seemed to be pointing at him and yelling something. Potter snorted and slowly turned back around, just in time to be met in the face with a bludger. He flew off his broom and to the ground below with a sickening thud. Rory sighed and slowly soared towards the snitch, that was floating a few feet above the ground. She took a nosedive for it and pulled up at the last second. She stood up on the broom, balancing herself skillfully as she kicked the left side of her broom, telling it to speed up. The crowd melted away and she slowly caught up with the blur of gold, snatching it up gracefully. She kicked the left side of the Alexandria and it slowed down, coming to a halt when she kept her foot to the left side of it. She jumped off and walked over to where Potter lay, broken and groaning in the grass.

_I'm worst at what I do best  
And for this gift, I feel blessed_

Rory looked down at Potter in distaste. "Geez, Potter. I was LETTING you win, you weren't even playing against me, and I even warned you, but you lost anyway. You honestly suck. But as THEY say, 'Don't look down upon someone, unless your helping them up.' Damn THEY!!" Rory yelled, as she whipped out her wand. "_Divulge." _His lower right leg and a section of his abdomen glowed. "Hmm...A leg fracture and a cracked rib." _"Reconcilios." _"That fixed your leg. It was only a fracture. You're gonna have to see Pomphrey about the cracked rib..." Rory then put her wand back into her pocket and walked off as the clouds took over the sky and rain began to fall.

_Our little group has always been  
and always will, until the end_

"Well, how was I supposed to know that I won the position as captain?!" Rory yelled. "I thought you already KNEW," Oliver defended. "Well, you could have made SURE!! I'm not even sure I can handle it. Band practice. Quidditch. Light Army. Dark Army. Tom. School. Friends. Working out." "Well, you'll just have to cut out a few things, like sleeping...and eating."

_Hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello..._

"HELLO MY PUPPETS!!!!!!!!!" Rikka screamed. "I see you have all returned for another torturous day of class!!!! Welllll, your right today is going to be torturous!!!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! No, I won't be having you all fling radioactive, zombie, squirrel, cow, evil monkey, gnome, ferret, badger poo like I wanted, but you WILL be beating each other up!!! YAY!!!!" Rikka squealed as the class groaned. Rikka coughed and her voice went serious. "I will be pairing you up with someone of about the same strength. First up, Rory and Drakie!! Then Blaise and Poootter. (notice how she drew that out to say Poo) Troy-Boy, and Ty-my-shoe. Weasel...y, Brando. Neville, the best place on Earth, and Millicent. Luna, Parvati. I'm-allergic-to-Pansys and also Lavendar..." she continued with her random nick-names.

_With the lights out its less dangerous  
Here we are now, entertain us  
  
_"Okay, so first up, my Dynamic Duo. But wait, WHO'S BATMAN AND WHO'S ROBIN?!?!" Rikka asked, screaming. While walking up Rory answered, "Oh, that's alright, Drakie here can be Robin..." The two girls laughed as Draco had a smirk plastered on his face. The two stood in opposite corners of the mat. "IN THE WEST CORNER WE HAVE DRACOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" "AND IN THE EAST CORNER, ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!"

_I feel stupid and contagious  
Here, we are now entertain us  
_

"I'll give you five minutes or until someone taps out. BEGIN!" Rikka yelled. Draco started out by trying to hit her with a high kick, but she grabbed his leg and twisted it around and forced him to the ground. Draco twisted and kicked at her with his other leg and got a solid hit, forcing her to let go. Draco pushed himself up as Rory kicked herself up. She hit a knee and swung her leg out underneath him, but Draco jumped up, avoiding the fall. Draco got in a low kick knocking her down, followed by Rory pressing the back of his knees, forcing him down. The two laid breathing heavily, until Rory got up and pinned Draco down. The two rolled on the ground, fighting for dominance. (a/n...I'm prettttty sure that this doesn't sound right! But get your head out of the squirrels butt!!) Finally, Draco got off of Rory, seeing that it was going nowhere. Draco tried to punch her in the stomach when she got up, but Rory caught his arm, turned him around, and forced him down. Draco hissed. The whistle blew and Rory got off of him quickly. "Yes, Rory, I see you are Batman. NA-NA-NA-NA-BATMAAAN!!!!"

_A mulatto, an albino,  
a mosquito, my libido_

"IN THE I'M DIRECTION DEPRIVED DIRECTION, BBBBAAAALLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIISSSSSEEE!!!!...AND IN THE OTHER SIDE, POOOOOTTTTYYYYYYYYYYYY....ER."

The two faced each other as the whistle blew. Blaise tackled Potter, turned him around and twisted his arm. He tapped out immediately and squealed.

Rory looked up at Draco, who was standing beside her. "Never did have much endurance..."

Rikka looked at Potter in disgust. "And did I tell you that if you lose, you must do whatever a student of my choice tells you to?" Potter shook his head. "Well, I'm telling you now!!! Rory, if you would?" "Of course, Rikka. But first I must consult my advisor..." Rory turned towards Draco and they commensed in whispering. After a quiet debate, Rory turned towards Potter. "Potter, tomorrow, dress up in that pink and yellow bathing suit Rikka put you in, take a large rubber ducky with you anywhere you go, dye your hair to match the bathing suit, only answer to Potty, PotHead, HP-dawg, and PotPie. Also, the only people you are allowed to converse with are Pansy and Millicent, and you MUST talk to them. And of course you must go for a five hour shopping trip with the Slytherin girls and allow them to do a makeover on you and you have to come to school the next day looking exactly like you did the night before. Oh, and don't forget, you must be mine and Draco's slave for two weeks and you must address us as you are told to." Potter stood, frozen to his spot, his mouth agape. Many of the onlookers had a similar expression.

_Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!_

"Ohhh...damn....we ARE evil." "How could we do this?" laughter "Way to go! You ARE the EVILEST!" "No you are!" "No you!" "Well, maybe I am..." laughter

_And I forget just why I taste  
Oh yeah, I guess, it makes me smile_

"Pookies!!! Come up here, Dears!!!!" Rikka screamed, as Ty and Troy got up and walked to the mat.

"Man, this is gonna be great. When those two fight, all hell breaks loose!!!" Rory whispered to Draco.

_I found it hard, it's hard to find  
Oh well, whatever, never mind_

"IN THE WHICHEVER DIRECTION THAT IS CORNER, TROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY!!!!! AND IN THAT OTHER DIRECTION, TYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!...BEGIN!"

_Hello, hello, hello, how low?_

_Hello, hello, hello, how low?_

Ty and Troy stood in their places. "So, what's with you hitting on Lee, Troy?" Ty asked. "What?! I don't flirt with your sister!...well...I don't think I do...Do I Rory?" Troy, turning around, asked Rory. She just shrugged. "Besides that, your sister may be hot and all, but-" Ty tackled him. The two rolled on the floor, punches flying, and yells being heard. "You think my sister is HOT?!" "I never said that-ugh! I meant that to not say she wasn't!-ah!" "Oof! So now she's ugly?!" "Agh! I never-mmf-Said that!" "What are you-gah!- saying, then?!" "I DON'T KNOW!!" "OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" "Ummm...okay...despite how enjoyable it is to watch you two, I must stop you..." The two pulled away with no force.

"How can they just...stop?" Draco asked. "They do it all the time. I usually stop them so they just let it go. And they need something to get mad over. It fires up the fight," Rory explained. "Oh."

_Hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello..._

Brandon won over Weasley, Millicent over Neville (who also tapped out. Must be Pansy's slave for a week), Luna over Parvati, and Pansy over Lavendar (consisted mostly of biyatch slaps).

_With the lights out its less dangerous  
Here we are now, entertain us  
  
_Potter stepped into the Great Hall wearing the planned attire, a pink and yellow, ballerina, girls one-piece bathing suit, his hair matching (half pink and half yellow) with a large rubber ducky in tow. He walked over to the Gryffindor table, blushing, but Rory got up and with a "Tut-tut-tut." directed him towards the Slytherin table where he sat, in between the two Slytherin girls. Draco had already discussed with the two to make PotPie's life a living Hell. The team grinned at each other from across the great hall.

_I feel stupid and contagious  
Here we are now, entertain us_

"Hey, Potty!" "...Yes, your... highness?" "Can you go over there and, say, try to hold a sensible discussion with Crabbe and Goyle?" "Yes, your...majesty..."

"Crabbe. Goyle." grunt grumble mumble murmur gruuuunt

"Yes, I see," Draco nodded. "What the hell did they just say?" "They said Goyle- 'Crabbe. What's Potter doing out of his respective area?' Crabbe- 'I don't know, Goyle. Perhaps it has something to do with that dare.' Goyle- 'Yes, perhaps so.' Crabbe- 'Grunt' You obviously don't speak gruntanese."

_A mulatto, an albino  
a mosquito, my libido_

"So, Draco, you evil arse you, ya wanna-" "Why, yes I would, Rory. But isn't it a little up front for YOU to ask ME? But that's alright, I like 'em fiery!" "PERV!" punch "Trying not to let you know that that hurt...ow." "As I was saying, ya wanna go skating with me and the boys?" "Sure. Be there in a sec, but can I go through the DOOR?" "Yeah. My password is, heh-heh. I know you'll LOVE this. 'Mudvayne.'" "Just can't let it go can ya?" "Nah. Not the type to let go." sigh

_A denial! A denial! A denial! A denial!_

"He's beautiful, truly beautiful. It's the type of touching thing that brings tears to my eyes..." "I know and those colors go so well together, Ror." "Yes, Draco they do. And see how his green eyes sparkle because of that red eye shadow?" "And that blue mascara. Sophisticated but not slutty." "Ohh. Those yellow heels, Drakie, I should get some of those." "Yeah. They would look great on you, but not as good as that LITTLE black dress, it really shows of his SMOOTH, HAIRLESS legs. Oh. And those bows in his hair, kinda punk." "I never knew you were so attracted to men, Drakie." "I'm not. I just appreciate feminine beauty." "Yes, I bet you APPRECIATE it ALL NIGHT LONG sometimes!" "You disgust me." "The feeling's mutual."

_A denial! A denial! A denial! A denial! A denial!_

I AM DONE!!! EIGHT PAGES!!! WOOHOO!! LONGEST CHAPPIE EVER!!! Tell me what y'all think etc. and if you have any suggestions for Monica or Rikka, or Troy, Ty, Drak, or Ror! Also, I have a question for y'all. I'm getting my braces soon. What color(s) should I get? colbalt, sky blue, burgundy, red, royal blue, lime green, bright orange, purple, light purple, dark green, regular green, pink (I will kill you if you say pink), yellow, peach, any other color you can think of NO BLACK OR WHITE. THEY DON'T LOOK GOOD.

Some colors I was thinking of were: blue and purple, red and purple, burgundy, red and blue.

NOW, R&R, OR ELSE I WILL FLING ZOMBIE RADIOACTIVE EVIL MONKEY, HUMMINGBIRD, WOODPECKER, FERRET, SQUIRREL, WEASEL, BADGER, COW POO AT YOU!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

Zanza

Flinger of ZOMBIE RADIOACTIVE EVIL MONKEY, HUMMINGBIRD, WOODPECKER, FERRET, SQUIRREL, WEASEL, BADGER, COW POO!!!

Lady of the Underworld

Ruler of fleet of farm animals, rodents, and birds.

Destroyer of bunnies.

(you know how long this could be....)

..._  
_


	16. Paint it Black

Hello all! In my incredible boredom, I have decided to write yet another chapter of FF. To my reviewers:

LiLy MaLfOy13: Yes, I really do try. THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!! And Rikka is Monikka DaLuver's character, who I spice up with chairs, spoons, and chicken.

Rayon m de lune: Dude, with your name I almost wrote Crayola z the lunatic... Does that make me strange? Heh-heh. Yeah, it is rather uncommon for someone to have June 29. How old did you turn!? Happy past your birthday-day. Heh-heh. Did that make sense? Man, do you have any idea how bloody bad you people blow up my ego?! Its bloody horrifying. I'm gonna become Draco freaking Malfoy, except, I'm a girl, don't look anything like him, have no accent, and I live in America...ummm...heh. If you want, I could help you out with writing. All ya gotta have is a good base to start off of. E-mail me.

Piedermort: Yes, Frederick is all grown up... That took you a long time to get over, huh? Crying for months? And onto the insane laughing... BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

MonikkaDaluver: NO, NO, AND NO!!!! NOOOOOOOOO PINK! BLAH! Anywho, of course it was a wonderful chapter. I am wonderful, thus the chapter MUST be wonderful. It took me so long because of that trip to Pennsylvania and my Mom cleared the entire computer and reloaded everything. VALUABLE TIME!! If you have an idea for a class or something, send it. I might use it. Mwahzles? That's a new one...

SillyBandit: I'm still not sure...I guess whatever I get it'll be spur of the moment. NOT FREAKING CRAZY ENOUGH!!!??? WHAT THE FREAK IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!! I love torturing Potter...it comes naturally to me...

Nancy: Hey, what's up Frenchie? Can I call you that? GREEEEEAT!!! Hehe. Oh, don't worry about it dude. I have to deal with friends HERE that can't speak English! OF COURSE I'M CRAZY!! I AM the INSANEST (err...that's not a word) PERSON EVER!! I love the laugh too!! So insane sounding: niark. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!!!!! Also, don't worry. I stopped my friend from attacking France with the squirrels, zombie cows, hummingbirds, etc. Well, I told him he couldn't attack: French Fries, French Waffles, and French girls. He was alright with it, I guess. And I think I know why........PERV!!! (not you, him)

Smrt cids: UPDATING!!! PS: What the freak does your penname mean?

Yanely1167: DUDE, IT CAN NOT WAIT TILL NEXT TIME!!! MY EGO NEEDS INFLATING!!!!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!

Erised-Desire056: gasp My name is Ed!!! How could you?! Well...maybe not, but whatever. Its nice to know Rory, myself, and Chicken Lady relate so well with the readers...and their lunch ladies. Yes, I do enjoy torturing the Wonder Boys. Its just so darn easy and fun!!!

Today's song: Paint it Black by Vanessa Carlton

"TOOOOOOOOOODAY, MY PUPPETS..." Rikka trailed, as the students recovered from shock. "YOU SHALL BE STABBING EACH OTHER WITH LONG POINTY THINGS!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Well, actually its fencing, but whatever. By the way, Potter. Love the maid outfit." Potter blushed at reference to his maid's dress, the result of his slaveship to Rory and Draco.

_I see a red door and I want it painted black_

"Okay, students. I'm going to pair you up with someone with similar abilites in this subject. First pair: THE WORLD RENOWNED IDIOTS, CRABBE AND GOYLE!!!" The two oafs stood up as Rikka transfigured their robes into Fencing suits. She handed them each a sword, a smirk upon her face. "BEGIN, MY PUPPETS!!" The two remained stationary, but then (a/n GASP) Crabbe lifted his sword and...POKED Goyle. Goyle poked back. This continued until Rikka stood in between them. "I CAN ALLOW THIS TRAVISTY TO FENCING TO GO ON NO LONGER!!!" Crabbe poked her. "gruuuuuuuuunt" "grunt" The two left the front of the room and sat back down.

_No colors anymore, _

_I want them to turn black  
_

"Well that was.....interesting. Anywho, NEXT UP IS...DUN DUN DUN!!! PAAANSSSSSSSSSY AND MIIIIILLLLIIICENNTTTTTTTT!!!" The class looked back at the two Slytherin girls. "But Azalea!!! I NEED that!!!" "Oh, come on, Pookie!!! You know I---umm...I'll call you back..." Millicent hung up her cell phone and kicked Pansy. Apparently cell phones were "all the rage" in the wizarding world. Pansy looked up as well. "What was that?" she asked with a sickening smile. "Honestly, Pansy. Wipe that smile off your face. Its WHORE-ifying. And I hate to do this, seeing as Slytherin is such an evil house and all, but five points from Slytherin. And I think you all should get some extra homework. I want you to practice fighting for an hour each night. With each other and Brando here watching. I would put Drakie with you, but...well...yeah...I didn't." "UP HERE NOW!!!" "Mood swing?" Rory whispered. "Its becoming routine."

_I see the girls walk by in their summer clothes,  
_

Well, the Pansy vs. Millicent fight wasn't much. Poke. Squeal. "BI-YATCH" Poke harder. Ep. "SLUT" Poke hardest. "SLYTHERIN WHORE"

That's as far as I can go because as Rikka said, "YOU'RE BOTH WHORES, SLUTS AND FEMALE DOGS, NOW SIT DOWN!!!"

Then, the action started, Draco vs. Ty. Quite the showdown. Draco had an early lead, but Ty ended up winning, his sword to Draco's throat. Draco must suck at this. I can beat Ty, easy. Rikka wasn't as mush disappointed in Draco as she was enraged at Ty. Yeah, she threw something brown, presumably animal poo, at him. Then she screamed, "BEHOLD, THE RADIOACTIVE, ZOMBIE, EVIL MONKEY, HUMMINGBIRD, FERRET, BADGER, WEASEL, WOODPECKER, SQUIRREL, GNOME, COW POO!!! NIARK! NIARK! NIARK!" (A/N BWAHAHAHAHA!!! Thank you, Frenchie!!! Is that a type of mustard...?)

_I have to turn my head until my darkness goes_

"AND FINALLY, THE MATCH OF THE CENTURY...MY PRECIOUS RORY AND BLAISE, ERR...THE NOT SO PRECIOUS, BUT PRECIOUS NONE-THE-LESS GUY!!!"

_I see a line of cars and they are painted black_

Rory, dressed in a pair of black jeans and a tight black t-shirt, an odd occurrence for her, looked at Blaise. She ran her hand over the blade slowly and sighed. Blaise readied his sword, an action soon followed by Rory. "ALRIGHT MY PUPPETS!!! BEGIN!!!"

_With flowers and my love both never to come back_

Draco looked at the dueling duo. He looked at Rory, her fighting style consumed in hate and sad rage. Nothing like when she wrestled him. He glanced at his best friend, Blaise. His was one of desperation and sorrow, fighting for forgiveness. He was not only fighting her, but himself. Draco knew Blaise, and he was not one to be distracted or distraught. He sensed the tension between the two and he knew the rest of the class could too.

_I see people turn their heads and quickly look away_

Blaise had been meeting Rory, strike for strike. Rory's hand was going numb from the vibration of his last block, but nothing could bother her in this state, she knew. She knew she was angry and frustrated and it would affect her fighting, for better or worse, but that was one of the few things she couldn't control and she accepted that. She knew she couldn't get too angry or else, something might happen...

_Like a new born baby, it just happens everyday_

Blaise took a hit to his sword and slid his own under, pointing it at Rory's chest. The class fell silent. Rory whipped up her sword and ran it around his, catching Blaise's with the hilt and flipping it up towards her so she could catch it, pointing her own at his chest. "I win again."

_I look inside myself and see my heart is black_

"Umm...lemon squares, anyone? Anyone at all?" Rikka asked, trying to lighten the mood. The class groaned and dispersed as the bell rang.

_I see my red door and its heading to black_

"Hey, Draco. You seem to be getting close to Rory," Blaise spat. Draco only nodded, not looking up from his Transfiguration book. "Do you know why the hell she's acting all mad and wearing all black?" Draco looked up. "I thought you, of all people, would know this Zabini." The two boys turned around to see Rory, a sneer upon herself. "But then again, you never were one for dates or traditions, were you?" Blaise fell silent. "October sixth. So what?" "Do you remember why I wear black on certain days?" "The only time you ever wear all black, that I remember, is the anniversary of July eighth. The day you were closest to the brink of death." Rory glared at him. "That WAS the anniversary date. But the sixth of August. That's the closest I've ever been. Its also another death, though..." "A light soldier or something?" "No, Blaise. Us." Rory walked off, leaving Blaise in awe and understanding, while Draco wallowed in confusion.

_Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face facts_

After being denied any and all information about what just happened by Blaise, Draco decided to go after Rory. It was just before dinner, so she would be in the gym, like she always was. He pushed open his portrait and walked across the hall to Rory's. He paid no mind to the portrait and said the password. "Mudvayne." He looked away, waiting for it to open , but when he heard no creaking of the door, his eyes flashed to the picture. "What? I said the password." It was a portrait of a pack of wolves at dawn. There was a woman in wolf furs there as well, among the pack, as one of their own. "That was the old password. The Mistress Aurora has changed it since then," the woman said. "You know me, don't you? Just let me in!" Draco yelled. "If the Mistress has not told you the password, then she must not want you in here," she explained. "Well, I need to talk to your 'Mistress'!" He was losing his patience. "Just let me the he-" The portrait swung open. "The Mistress has allowed you in."

_Its not easy facing up when your world is black_

Draco walked into her room, that was dimly lit. The silver in the room had been changed to crimson, and there was a snake and a wolf on the walls, running freely. The carpet was also blood red, and there was a window now, allowing the bloody setting sun to intrude the darkness of her haven. Draco figured it must have something to do with a spell on the room to accommodate her moods. She's obviously pissed off about this whole August sixth thing. The room was empty, so he assumed she was either in the gym or in 'Skatopia' as he liked to call it. He went over to her closet, and opened the door to the gym. He looked around the gloomy room and saw no movement, but something caught his eye. A door was open. A door that wasn't there before. "What the hell..."

_I wanna see it painted, painted, painted black, oh baby_

Draco looked inside the shadowy room and saw a block of light in which Rory stood, earphones on and singing into a microphone. He felt around for the light and switched it on. A recording room. He looked around the room in awe as Rory finished.

_I wanna see it painted, painted, painted black, oh baby_

Rory pushed open the door from the recording booth. "Well, if it isn't the peroxide prince? I've been expecting you." "Really now? Well, then, you have correct expectations." "Well? Are you going to ask me to explain myself or stand there like a bloody idiot all day?" Rory sneered. "Must I? You know what I'm going to ask. Basically 'What the bloody hell just happened?'" Draco replied. Rory sighed.

_No more will my green sea turn a deeper blue_

flashback (a/n I love these things)

I blew threw another door, as the guards watched in awe. They weren't going to stop me. They saw the look on my face. Hatred and betrayal and more importantly, vengeance. I stormed through the final door, reaching my destination. The grand hall, the death eaters' meeting place. I looked around, the hall only lit by the few torches barely ablaze. Only a few select high-class death eaters were there. Lucius Malfoy, Snape. I saw him, kneeling before Riddle. All eyes were on me as I stormed up to the two. "What is this, Tom?" I spat. "Nothing, dear cousin," he uttered. "I'm sure...Zabini, tell me, what is going on here," I no less than demanded. "I'm telling this old fool about your plans, about everything." I saw the disgust in his eyes and I knew every wand behind me was pointed directly at my heart. "Shut up, you deceitful imbecile." "Well, that is what being a death eater is all about, right, Her-" "CRUCIO!" I cursed him. So his screams were inaudible, I cast a silencing charm on him. "Tom. You wouldn't happen to be trying to betray me, would you? Believing this idiot?" "No, Dawn, dear cousin." "You'll come out of this with no scars, but believe me, next time will be different. Do not attempt to betray me again. There shall be dire consequences," I warned, my face stony. "You," I looked at Blaise with disgust, "shall come with me." I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, ignoring his silent protesting. I whipped around, facing the crowd of Death Eaters and sneered, "You had best lower your wands. Or else your fate shall be worse than your precious Dark Lord's will be next time he tries something." Wands were pocketed. I dragged Blaise out of the Hall and pushed him against the wall next to the door. I took off the silencing charm. "What the HELL did you think you were doing?!" "Defending the honor of the Dark Lord!" I glared at him, silent. I whisked my wand out, pointing it at me. I spoke no words, but moved it in an intricate pattern as his eyes followed, frightened. A red wave of sparks flew at him. He blinked. "What did you do, you pathetic excuse for a Salvien?!" I looked at him one last time, before turning around and leaving him there frightened and curious. "Try to tell your Precious Voldemort about me now, Zabini..." I left him there, dazed and confused.

_I could not foresee this thing happening to you_

"I didn't see that little bastard again until we came back to school. He nearly got me killed that day, August sixth. He betrayed me in the most dangerous way. Oh, yeah. Sorry 'bout the peroxide prince thing. Bad mood. But that HAIR is most definitley NOT naturally like that."

_If I look hard enough into the setting sun,_

_My love will laugh with me until the morning comes_

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! RUN MY LITTLE MICE, RUN FOR YOUR MASTER, THE CHICKEN LADY!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Today, Rikka had taken it upon herself to 'GET YOU WEAK LITTLE WUSSIES FIT!!'

She had decided as her next insane stunt for the students to do was to load their clothes with weights and make them run five miles. "I WANTED TO SEND YA TO THE MOON TO ACTUALLY RUN WITHOUT GRAVITY, BUT RULES, RULES, RULES!!!"

_I wanna see it painted, painted, painted black, oh black as night, black as coal_.

Rory had apparently already been weighted and just asked for fifty more pounds. She was weighted down with two hundred and fifty pounds, while the rest of the "MAGGOTS" had only a hundred pounds. Rory, being used to the weight, was on the end of her third lap by twenty minutes, while Draco, Troy, Ty, and Blaise were just starting their second, and the rest of the class were dragging themselves along, drenched in sweat, nagged by Rikka.

_I wanna see the sun blotted out from the sky_

As Rory finished her final lap, she met Rikka at the finish line. "Ah. My favorite student. Lemon Square?" Rikka offered. "Why, I would love one Rikka!" Hence, Rory and Rikka sat, enjoying the incredibly well baked lemon squares, while watching the bulk of the seventh year suffer in the heat, under weight, and well...the thought of why the hell they came TODAY?!

_Painted, painted, painted black, oh baby_

_Painted, painted, painted black_

REJOICE!! BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHHHAHAH!! I LOVE YOU ALL. You know the drill. Review or else you will be obliterated by...thinks Now which fleet will put you people in nightmares and a state of shock...? GNOMES!!! ahem Well, y'all know what t'do.

PS: THESE BLOODY BRACES HURT LIKE HE11!!!!!!!!!! My main food supply consist of jello...WATERMELON AND PEACH!!!

PPS: Your epidermus is showing. It could use some cleaning, too.

PPPS: Now I'm just irritating y'all

PPPPS: I know I am

PPPPPS: Don't deny it

PPPPPPS: Okay, I'll stop now.

enter titles

Zanza


	17. Vindicated

Hello there, loyal fans!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I felt I should post …well, because its been forever…DUN DUN DUN!!! School. To my crazy ass reviewers:

Monikka DaLuver: Well, yeah. It only makes sense that Rikka is like you…she was based off of you… Mwazles…kinda scary… By the way, I'm still gonna diss the pink and I shall be supported in this action by some of my darker fans… Ugh. Fine. I'll have Rory talk to 'Drakie' about 'plastering his hair to his head.' Okay, and Barbie shall sing that 'I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie World' song. (I AM SOOOOOOOO NOT!!!) ..later. I might use it as the song of the chappie. Hey, I prefer lemon squares over chocolate fudge ones anyways.

SillyBandit: The moon thing has been requested a lot so…I'M NOT GONNA TELL YA. evil laughter And yes, caps lock is evil. Well, I'm glad that my story is so special to you. (Geez. Your life must be boring. A lot like mine…)

Smrt Cids: Well that explains some of it. Well, you've managed to confuse me more! YOU EVIL, EVIL BEING!! ahem Updating!

Erised Desire: Yes, meet my pain killers. Bob (Tylenol) and George (Advil) and Fred (Ibuprofen).

Haven Bloodcrow: Well, I'm glad that Blaise, the bloody Bastard, pleases you. Heh. Well, I do like Blaise, but ya know, somebody has to be the bad guy, besides Drakie of course. And I have a surprise twist coming up, so PREPARE YOURSELF WITH GNOMES BEARING FLAMING SPORKS! insane laughter

Nancy: Well, ummm…sorry, but we've already destroyed Canada. We've drowned them in their syrup and heh…set the squirrels on you…Heh. Does this make me a bad person? Eh, oh well. I can still call you Frenchie though, right? FAAAAAANTASSTICCC!! And OF COURSE, you may borrow some zombie cows! Yes, I have already used them on MY brother's room! Ah…I can still hear the screams…You deserve a cookie. YOU WERE MY 75TH REVIEWER!! YAY, GO ME!!!

Hey, where's crayon z the lunatic? Piedermort? Yanely person thing? I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE. I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN!!!

Anyone else who reviewed, thankies! I'm too lazy to write back.

PAY ATTENTION TO THE SONG. IT HAS MAJOR CLUES.

Onto the wonderful story, but first, the song for today's episode is: VINDICATED by DASHBOARD CONFESSIONALS!!!! APPLAUD THEM!!

"So, what you're saying is that when you feed trolls Rikka's lemon squares…they turn…pink?" Troy asked, disbelievingly. "That's what happened…" Rory shrugged. "Hmmm…how the hell is that possible?" "How the freak should I know?" "Well, if you don't know that, can you explain WHY MY FOOD IS MOVING?!?!" Troy screamed, looking at his chicken. "Umm…Troy? That's because Ty is moving it with his…spork." "Ummm…oh. Heh."

_Hope dangles on a string_

_Like slow spinning redemption_

Troy, Ty, and Rory looked on while Rikka, the self proclaimed chicken lady, was waltzing around the room, clucking and flapping her arms. Occasionally she would jump on the back of a boy or on top of a table. The three watched as she jumped on the Ravenclaw table and with a flick of her wand, the song the Funky Chicken was playing. She then forced the bulk of the Gryffindor table (her favorites excluded: Ginny, Rory, Luna, Ty, and Troy.) to dance the incredibly idiotic movements with her. However, Ty and Troy immediately joined, followed by the light hearted Hufflepuffs and then the laughing Ravenclaws. The Slytherins, however stayed stationary, but with a flick of her own wand, Rory forced her least favorite Slytherins to dance. (as well as some of her favorites) Blaise, Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, Millicent, Goyle, and Brandon all jumped on top of their own table and joined in, to the astonishment of their housemates.

_Winding in and Winding out_

During the mindless dancing of the confused and unwilling Slytherins, they had unknowingly been stomping about, causing food to splash everywhere. Goyle's foot had already landed in the pumpkin juice, Pansy's in the mashed potatoes, and Blaise's in the bowl of gravy. Now, unbeknownst to the dancing group, the very irate Slytherins sitting at the table had formed a plan, consisting of two words: FOOD FIGHT.

_The shine of it has caught my eye_

Ketchup, mayonnaise, butter, bread, tomatoes, chicken, gravy, etc. slapped the now Macarena-ing Slytherins dead on. Unfortunately, however, some of it went whizzing by them…

_And roped me in_

Gryffindors and Ravenclaws hid as the rain of food bombarded them. However, others weren't so lucky. When the students under the tables heard the downpour of 'splat'ing on their tables stop, they got up to see the devastation. Rory and Ty, who got out of the way in time, watched Troy as he continued to dance voluntarily, covered in random food products. Apparently the squirting of ketchup and the big chunk of peanut butter that were on his robes hadn't fazed him in the least. The two watched as the Macarena stopped and the tango began. Troy decided to start a Conga line. He grabbed Ty and pushed him in front of himself, soon followed by the dancing Slytherins, Monica and Rikka. Rory glanced around at the destruction. There was food all over the walls and on the tables. She glanced over at the Wonder (why-the-freak-they-lived?!) boys. Potter was covered in…was that pickle juice? And Weasley had mayonnaise on his pants, and a banana Potter just rubbed all over his shirt. Weasley grabbed a bowl of Jell-O and poured it over the boy's head, while Potter readied himself to chunk a handful of gravy at him. He missed. Rory ducked, and it hit…dun, dun, dun…

_So mesmerizing, so hypnotizing_

Draco Malfoy square in the face, which was enough to snap him out of Rory's spell. He turned to the chuckling pair with a deathly look on his face. The two stared at him in horror. Draco walked over to the boys, threateningly slowly. He stood in front of them, and his face relaxed. "Its quite alright. I know you didn't mean to. You're good blokes, aren't you?" Rory heard the sickeningly sweet voice of Draco ringing through the Hall. "Really, Malfoy?" Draco's kind smile turned into a smirk as he brought a pitcher of pumpkin juice out from behind him. "MMM…no, not really." He poured it over the two, making sure to get some on both. The two stood there, mouths agape, the thick, orange liquid sliding down their faces. "Remember, I'm Draco Malfoy. Prince of Slytherin. Hater of all things Gryffindor." Potter glared. "Well, then why are YOU taking interest in Rory, princESS of Gryffindor." The music stopped abruptly, and even the extremely long and peppy conga line froze. The entire school knew Draco and Rory, still considered a mudblood, had been hanging out together. They also knew the wrath of the Slytherin prince and the Gryffindor princess.

_I am captivated,_

_I am…_

Draco snorted as he glared at the two. "THAT is none of YOUR business, is it, you incompetent morons." "Much less yours than it is ours…" Ron started. Draco didn't hear the rest. His eyes flickered briefly over the redhead's shoulder when he saw movement. He did a double take, only to see Rory and Ty slowly inching forward, maple syrup in hand. He showed no sign of seeing the two and refocused his attention towards Weasley's little speech. "…stupid Slytherin scum and your cronies."(WOD WORD!!! YAY!!!) "Ah, but these aren't my cronies. They're of your own." Potter glanced at Draco in confusion. "What do you mean by that, Malfoy?" "THIS!!!" Syrup again ran down their faces, blurring their vision, getting in the two's mouths. The room laughed as a student yelled "FOOD FIIIIIIIIIGHT!!!!!!!" The food began flying, the Conga line restarted, and dear ole Barbie showed up with a pop, smile on her face. She giggled a bit.

_Vindicated, I am selfish_

"I EXPECTED BETTER OF YOU STUDENTS! ESPECIALLY THE SEVENTH YEARS. YOUR LAST YEAR AND YOU'RE ALREADY SCREWING IT UP. HONESTLY, I THOUGHT EVEN YOU GRYFFINDORS WERE MORE MATURE-" Snape was cut off by a hunk of pumpkin pudding slapping him in the face and sliding down to his neck. (A/N I know that brings…sexual fantasies to some of your minds, but…well…I'll leave you to your…sick, sick imaginations.) The greasy haired potions master looked to the culprit, a tinge of red reaching his face in anger. Albus Dumbledore. The headmaster stood there, pudding remnants in his hands, mischievous twinkle in his eyes. 'THAT DAMNED TWINKLE. I HATE THAT TWINKLE…umm…I have to…tinkle? Eh? What the freak is the matter with me? Potion. Musta been that Longbottom's potion. Yup. That HAS to be it.'

_I am wrong, _

_I am right_

Snape threw a glare at the old man as he left. The masses cheered. He bust out the Great Hall and into a random corridor leading to the dungeons. He whipped past a boy. Spiked brownish blond hair with leather. 'Lots of leather. What the hell? Do I have a leather fetish now? What the hell did that oaf put in that potion?' Snape shook it off as he stomped off to his dungeon.

_I swear I'm right_

_I swear I knew it all along_

I swiftly trotted (a/n WTF?!) through those damned corridors. This place was just WAY too damned confusing. And there goes greasy slimeball teacher. Go where he came from. Great plan, self. Ah, this looks like the place. That Great-grand-good hall thingy. I shoved the doors open. DAMN. They ARE heavy. How do all those little first years handle it? HOLY SH-UGAR CUBES. This place is a hellhole. All eyes turned towards me. I scanned the room for my prey. By the looks of it, she knew I was coming. Elusive prey, no?

_And I am flawed,_

_But I am cleaning up so well_

Rory watched her hunter, who now realized he was the hunted. She hid herself in the deepest, darkest corner of the hall. She watched as he scanned the hall one last time. What the hell was he doing there? How could he get in? Eh…probably killed the receptionist again.

_I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself_

Draco glanced at the brown haired man standing in the doorway to the Great Hall. He was as tall as Draco, which was about a good 6'3 (A/N MMMMMMMMMMMM MMM…Tall. I love tall.) He looked to be a little older than the seventh years, maybe 22 and his hair was spiked. And don't forget that he's appealing to Snape's leather fetish. Well, he was obviously looking for something. And after what he knew, it had something to do with her.

_So clear…_

Hey! Those two over there are her lunk heads, aren't they? I squinted at them. Yup. That's them. I walked over to them and grabbed the smart one by the robes. What's his name? …shoe?...string?…Bow?…Bunny Ears?…Errr…TY. Yeah, that's it. Ty. He's looking at me strangely. Should I hurt him? Well, I suppose I have that funny look on my face like I do now. I would laugh at me too…if I could see myself. Better talk now. "So, Jefferson. Where is she?" He looked at me, bored. "Well, I suppose if SHE WANTED to talk to YOU, she would go to you." What an insolent little-BAD THOUGHT. "Well, TY, I have every right to see her. I am her-MMPPHH. WFFT FA HMMMK?!?!" That little bitch. What the hell is this?

_Like the diamond in your ring_

"Hehe. Don't mind what this psycho says. He's delusional. HA-HA-HA." Rory had her hand over his mouth still, but he was obviously protesting violently. He stayed quiet for a moment. (A/N hhhhdlskfyaurbbbvsssdffhhhhhhhhhhhhhhskkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkhhhhhhhhh slkah dddddddddddddddd 44444456666667777771111111111. Pissed at my bro. Release….err…on the keyboard. It's a very irritating, ugly, idiotic keyboard. Pay no mind. growl) "OWWW!! YOU SON OF A MOTHER!!!" she yelled. He obviously bit her. "Why yes. Yes I am. You've met my mother. She's absolutely fond of you, too." He retorted, free of Rory. "You know what I meant. What the hell are you doing HERE?" Rory murmured. "Well, don't I have a right to see you once in a while? After all, I am your f-HEY!!" Rory round housed him. "Well, I've had my fill of you."

_Cut to mirror your intention_

"Now is that any way to treat your f—WHAT THE HELL!!??" She again attempted to kick his legs out from under him, but he jumped. "What the fuck is your problem you crazy bat?!" She grabbed him by the elbow and dragged him towards the door. "Hey, this isn't another plan to kill me, is it? 'Cause that would NOT be cool to do to your-oww!!!…Wait. I'm sensing a pattern here. Every time I say f-owww…yeah…that's it…Where are we going? Why won't you answer me? WHY?!…holy shite, she's mad. HEEEEEEEELP!!!!" Draco glanced over at Ty and Troy who were pleasantly eating their dinners. 'Well, no need to worry then.'

_Oversized and Overwhelmed_

"What's up with you? I mean was that necessary? The pulling, scratching, hitting, etc.?" "Absolutely, you fool. You know damn well they don't know who I am." "Oh. Oops. My bad, love," he cooed. She glared. "Well, are you going to tell me what exactly you're doing here, Spike, dear?" "Oh, yeah. The administrator sent me to give you something. Ahhhh…," he searched his pockets, "Umm…wait. …Here it is!" He pulled it out of his pocket. A red envelope. Rory looked at Spike bored. "Idiot," she mumbled, snatching the envelope from his hands.

_The shine of which has caught my eye_

_Ms. Dawn Salvien,_

_As a member of the Black Panther Syndicate, I, Brett Shockley, Personal Administrator to the leader, am sad to inform you that our leader, Master Vicious, has fallen ill. He has caught a rare, usually deadly magical disease that his family is especially prone to, Dualisis ()._

_He has requested you to be at his bedside. I have sent Spike to accompany you as you two are on friendly terms, as it seems. Please be swift, I fear he might not last long. _

_PS: Beware of the Vultures. They have been watching you._

_Sincerely,_

_Brett Shockley _

Rory glanced up at Spike. "So, where is he?" He looked around wildly. He obviously hadn't been paying attention. "Who?" "Vicious, you idiot." "Well, all I was told was to take you to a café in Paris. 'La Chevonea.' Supposed to be a real fancy place. But why? Why are we goin' to see Vicious?" Spike raved. "You weren't told?" Rory asked in amusement. "No…but I know that the upper ranks of the syndicate were freaking out. Does that have anything to do with this?" "Well, I suppose if they didn't tell you…I shouldn't either." Rory smirked. "W-what? But you're my f---FUCK." Rory kicked him in the shin and walked off. "See ya, hun. I'm headed to La Chevonea." "B-but…"

_And rendered me_

_So isolated, so motivated_

Rory sat bored under a light blue umbrella at her round table at La Chevonea. She looked around idly and took a sip of her mocha frappe. She glanced over at the sound of disorder. 'Ah, the friendly, bright colored men here to take me to the incredibly healthy and kind syndicate leader. Joy.'

_I am certain now that I am_

_Vindicated_

Rory looked down upon the pale syndicate leader. "Ugh. You've got to be kidding me, Vicious. I always thought you'd go out with a bang…Not some damn little virus," she mused. "Well, I am kind of susceptible to this. AND a lot of evil people died because of viruses. You know my family, always getting sick." Vicious was obviously awake.

"Seriously. I'd HAVE to do something to stir up stuff before I went and died," Rory mused.

"And, that, my Dear, is why I have asked you here…," Vicious drawled. Rory simply raised an eyebrow at this implication.

_I am selfish,_

_I am right,_

_I am wrong_

"Well, when I die, unless I leave everything to a certain person, a lot of people will die trying to get to my rank as leader, and it just might fall into the wrong hands…" he trailed off. "Yes, but what the hell does that have to do with me?" Rory stared at him intently to explain. "You see, I am going to leave everything to my most loyal and trusted…s—not servant, friend. My one and only true friend, you." He looked up at her from beneath the sheets of his bed. Rory sat there speechless. "Me? I'm gonna run a syndicate? On top of being Voldermort's cousin, a member of The Order of the Phoenix and a member of the Order of the Dragon, Hogwarts, Quidditch, and Dad's estate and company? Being Hermione, Rory, and Dawn? It…I'll have so much attention…more than I have already. Holy fuck…" "Well, its either you or…well…Brett Shockley…" Vicious smirked. Rory hated Brett. She sighed dejectedly. "I'll do it."

_I swear I'm right_

_I swear I knew it all along_

Rory returned to Hogwarts just in time quidditch practice. She set down all the forms and research papers she had to do later for Vicious and grabbed her Alexandria 10000. She flew out to the pitch to discover the Gryffindor team already out, warming up. "YO!!!!" she screamed, attracted the attention of the quidditch players. They flew in and huddled around her. "Sorry I'm late. I had shit ta do," she explained rather mysteriously. "Well, I'm here now, and I have a bit of a surprise for y'all…which you may or may not hate me for," she mumbled. "Well, tell us then!" "Yeah! What is it?" "We're gonna have a bit of practice…" "Well, that's obvious. We ARE at quidditch practice!" "Against our favorite house…and, well, here they are," Rory motioned to the air behind them. The Gryffindors all slowly turned around, shock clear on their faces, when they saw what they never expected at Gryffindor quidditch practice. Draco Malfoy. Slytherins.

_So turn  
Up the corners of your lips  
Part them and feel my finger tips_

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS, RORY?!" voices roared from the group of Gryffindors. "I've decided to hold a bit of a scrimmage for us. It'll do our team good. Plus, I love seeing that look of defeat on dear Drakie's face, here!" she said, flying up to him and pinching his cheek. He growled at her. "Ummm…growling? From Mr. High-and-mighty-pureblood? Isn't that beneath you? Animalistic, even. That's alright. I'll like my guys a little wild." He just glared at her. "Who peed in your cheerios this mornin'? Oh, wait. Wasn't that you, Troy?" she asked back to the crowd of Gryffindors behind her. "Taken care of, my Dear!!!!" "Good, good!" She smirked at Draco, casually. "WHA? …. WAIT!! THAT'S MY FACIAL EXPRESSION. GET YOUR OWN!"

_Trace the moment, fall forever  
Defense is paper thin_

"I can't believe I just lost to you…" "Well, ya know it is my natural ability, and, well, as I said, I had the incentive of seeing a look on your face…similar to the one now…" Rory laughed maliciously while Draco glared. "Hey, you don't even play fair. That one dive was definitely illegal." "Why, Draco. I had no idea we were playing by the rules." With that she grinned and headed off to the Gryffindor tower to make fun of the Slytherins while they weren't there. Oh, the joy.

_Just one touch and I'd be in  
Too deep now to ever swim against the current_

"WELL, HELLO, MY PUPPETS!!! WE SHALL BE GOING ON A GREAT ADVENTURE TODAY," Rikka paused, and whispered, "In other words, those of you who didn't chose today to skip, really screwed up.

_So let me slip away_

_So let me slip away_

_So let me slip away _

"Well, as some of you might remember, I had certain wishes to take you all to the moon for a test," Rikka droned. A sharp intake of breath was shared by the class. "But there were certain rules of the ministry that kept me from doing that." The class heaved a sigh. "BUT, BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! AS I HAVE RESEARCHED THIS TOPIC, I HAVE DISCOVERED CERTAIN WAYS TO GET AROUND THESE RULES!!!" A gasp was heard. Again.

_So let me slip against the current  
and let me slip away  
and let me slip away  
__and let me slip away  
__and let me slip away_

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKAY! Well, first I'm gonna partner y'all up," Rikka grinned psychotically. "POOPY-ERR…POTTY…UMM…POTTER! AND UHH…PUGSLEY? PANTS? NARCISSUS? ERRR…YEAH! PANSY!" "SHOE AND LOONEY." (Ty and Luna) "VIRGIN…IA AND TROY, muh man!!! He-he. Have fun." "BLAISEY-POO AND DRAKIE!!!! Ohhh, I wuv you Dwakie!" "WOWY!!! AND BWANDO!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHHAHAH!!!"

_Vindicated, I am selfish _

"Well, now that we are in pairs, I do believe it is time to discuss your…" her voice suddenly became obnoxiously serious. "Mission, soldiers! I will dispatch you all to different areas over the surface of the moon with your partner." A whip suddenly appeared in her hands and she slapped it threateningly in her palm, glaring at each student as she passed them in her slow pace. "You will be in search of," she whipped out a red flag, "this." The class examined it and slowly nodded. "The first two pairs that get there get A's. The rest of you…well…you all…FAIL!" She followed this up with insane laughter as the class stared at her in horror.

_I am right,_

_I am wrong_

"Well, Boyd," Rory spat his name, as if it had a foul taste to it. "It looks as if we have to work together. I would appreciate it if we could just get this done without arguing or…any fighting at all. So, I call a truce." Rory stuck out her hand begrudgingly. The boy looked at it as if it were the most disgusting thing on the face of the planet, but reluctantly accepted it. "Fine, but I get the lead." "Like hell you will."

_I swear I'm right_

_I swear I knew it all along_

Rory watched as Blaise and Draco left, then Troy and Ginny, followed by Ty and Luna. They were going by an inter-dimensional gate. It could take you anywhere in the universe. It was recently discovered by a team of researchers in one syndicate or another. Rory looked up. Potty and Parkinslut had just jumped through. It was her and Brandon's turn. He grabbed her hand and looked down at her. They took a running start and they were off.

_Slight hope  
It dangles on a string  
Like slow spinning redemption..._

WOO FREAKING HOO. I AM DONE. Now, next chapter to please a certain someone, I am gonna do a little side story about our favorite bimbo! Now, an insight to my life…  
Which one should I like?: (they're fake names…people know who I am…) Guy 1: Very short. A year older than me. Keeps saying random words that make me laugh. Its like his entire goal in life is to get me to laugh. Does he spend all week just coming up with words (ie pudding, pickle, pudding factory, pudding covered pickle, tapioca pudding) that he thinks will make me laugh? Unfortunately they do.

Guy 2: Nice, smart. Loves Rock. Notices me. (go me!) Talks to me. A year older than me. I think he's rather sexxi. Tall and stature of a football player (but isn't)  
Guy 3: Nice, friend. Smart. Punk. Lotsa girls like him. Talks to me a lot. (Actually we had a snowball fight the other day.) Doesn't believe in sex until marriage (I like this.) Won't date whores, despite his popularity. Short.  
Guy 4: I've known him since 3rd grade. Kinda had a crush on him, but that's cooled off. Perverted. Arrogant. Tall. Thinks everyone loves him. (thinks I love him. Not quite)  
Guy 5: I enjoy hitting him. Its fun. He's retarded. I think its fun to emotionally shatter him. Yay. He's rather afraid of me.

I know who I like, but I want to know which one it sounds like I like. Its fun. Send me a review with the number. WHat d'y'all want for Christmas? Tell me all about it! BE READY FOR THE SONG OF OUR DESTRUCTION NEXT CHAPPIE. MERRY CHRISTMAS. HAPPY KWANZAA. GREAT HANNUKAH. AND FOR ATHEISTS, HAVE A NICE DAY.

May the sporks be with you,

Zanza


	18. She Loves Me Not

Hello everyone! I feel awful about not updating for forever and a half, but I guess that means my thinking will be new and refreshed. Sorry about the wait, but it's just my classes and clubs. Oh, why, oh why do I have to be the perfect one? It's such a burden. But anywho, anyone who wishes to may kill me mentally. You can't kill me for real, or else the story will never end! Anyway, I was thinking, maybe I could do a NCIS story? Do any of you like NCIS? But anyway, on to the story. Eoth SHE LOVES ME NOT by PAPA ROACH.

PS: My new screen name is High speed internet. Woo Hoo.

Before Blaise knew it, he was being hurled through a portal to some unknown world. He felt his mind collapse and his ears ring. From, what he had read, this was a normal reaction to the transdimensional portal. Then, suddenly, it stopped. He landed on the ground with an unceremonious thud. He lie there a while before he heard another expected "THUNK!"

_When I see her eyes  
Look into my eyes_

Draco opened his eyes sorely. That psychotic woman had just sent the to the moon. _Wait…I'm on the moon!_ He looked around. The sky was above as usual, there was a ground below him, but it was sort of glowing. He was in the moon. He then looked at his "partner." Blaise was very peculiar looking, quite contrary to the scenery. His face had an odd blue tint to it, his hands were clasped tightly over his mouth. Draco laughed as the realization hit him. Blaise thought that there was no air here. That however, was a complete lie, made up by the pathetic muggles that were always practically drooling for a good fairy tale. Draco grabbed a rock from beside him and threw it at Blaise. "Blaise! What are you doing?" Blaise quickly realized that there was air and blushed deeply, taking deep gasps of air. "Nothing," he mumbled weakly.

_Then I realize that  
She could see inside my head_

Soon enough, they were on their way. They walked in silence, Blaise shifting and sighing uncomfortably. After about ten minutes of this, Draco finally heaved a sigh of frustration. "Is there something you want to say, Blaise?" Draco mumbled nonchalantly. "Ummm…well. You know how I'm your friend and all, and how we're supposed to stick together?" he questioned, hesitantly. "Barely." "Yeah, well. I just thought I would let you know that Rory isn't what you think she is. I'm just saying this to protect you, not to be evil in any way! I just thought you should get to know her before you get to close," Blaise rambled. "What are you talking about, Blaise?" Blaise looked down. "I just don't think she's good for you…"

_So I close my eyes  
thinking that I could hide_

"And why should I believe you?" Draco mused. "She's bad in a way. A tough exterior, but once you crack that, I bet she's easily hurt." "Well, because, she's played me too." Draco raised a finely shaped eyebrow. "Really? How so?" All Draco had heard was about him betraying her. It might be beneficial to his views to hear the story from the other side. "Well, we started going out in about mid-June. I could tell she didn't like me, but I didn't say anything, because to me she was the Dark Lord's cousin, Dawn, not Hermione, or even Rory. I mean, I could tell something was weird with this chick. I thought I recognized her, but I didn't know from where. And, when she looked at me, it was like…like…," Blaise rambled thoughtfully for a moment, but Draco quickly filled the blank. "Like she's looking right through you."

_Disassociate so I don't have to lose my head  
this situation leads to agitation_

"Well, she met my family, told me about her little plans, and all went well until my family decided that this girl Anna was better for me. So I dumped Rory for her. But as it turns out Anna wasn't rich and had a horribly sucky bloodline. So I tried to get Rory back, and well, she was a little more than upset. So then I had an upset, teenage witch that was trained in the finest magics by a warewolf and is a direct descendant from a long line of VERY powerful wizards. Of course, I backed off. Until of course, one day La ran off. (a/n La is his little sister.) Apparently, she went to Rory and that led to Rory somehow killing my oldest brother, Damien. Now, I didn't like Damien very much, but he was still family, and she kidnapped La and killed Damien for revenge. So naturally, I went after revenge, like the moron I am. I went to the Dark Lord and told on her. Then, she walked in, caught me, and cursed me, so I could tell no one of her plans."

_Will she cut me off?  
will this be amputation?  
_

"What do you mean, she killed Damien? Why?" Draco asked, obviously shocked. "Well, Draco, I wasn't exactly I a position to ask her, but she was probably mad at me. Decietful little bitch." They continued walking, until they met up with Ty and Luna, which led to a more awkward silence between the boys as Looney drawled on and on about unicorns' general dislike for strawberry cupcakes.

_I don't know if I care  
I'm the jerk  
Life's not fair_

Rory landed skillfully on her feet, with Brandon doing the same at her side. They each stood up and straightened themselves. Rory cleared her throat and immediately took lead. "Lleett''ss ggoo tthhiiss wwaay!" Rory looked at Brandon in horror. He was pointing in the opposite direction as her. 'Oh, damn. Hell is gonna break loose now.' "Merlin! Why would we go that way? Are you always this stupid? Or is today special?" Brandon smirked. "Go find a bridge and jump off it, Boyd," Rory retorted. "Hey, I thought we called a truce!" Brandon yelled. "Shoulda thought of that before you said anything, but to solve this problem, we'll just have to use a little tracking magic to find the bloody flag," Rory announced and closed her eyes. A split second later, they burst open again and she pointed to the direction that neither of them chose. "This way. About 3.5 miles."

_Fighting all the time  
This is out of line  
_

"So, why did you decide to suddenly come to Hogwarts, Brandon?" Rory asked, suddenly in a social mood. Brandon simply looked at her and said, "To see my favorite Panther?" She smiled. "Oh my god. I made you smile." "I'm not smiling for you. I'm smiling because one day, you'll die." "Well, I never have been good with the ladies."

_She loves me not _

_Loves me not  
Do you realize I won't compromise  
She loves me not _

_Loves me not  
_

"So, seriously. Why did you come here?" Rory inquired. Brandon blushed a little. "My Grandfather made me. And you know that old coot gets what he wants…" Brandon finished off that statement with a string of curses, vulgar names, and threats. "Ahem. We have a bit of a hostile relationship…umm…yeah."

_Over the past five years  
I have shed my tears  
I have drank my beers and watched my fears fly away  
Until this day_

"Yeah. I understand completely. Mostly because, well, who could get along with a great big vulture like that…?" Rory mused. "Why does everyone always use Vulture as an insult?" "Because it is an insult to be a Vulture." "And being a Panther is soooo much better?" "Yeah! And I'm not even a Panther anymore!" "Well, ya were. You just got out of it because of your buddy Vicious!" "So? You're stuck right up dear old pop-pop's arse!" At this point both voices cracked up into profuse laughter at their current situation.

_She still swings my way  
but it's sad to say sometimes  
she says she loves me not_

"So how did you get tangled up in the syndicate anyway?" Brandon asked, genuinely curious. "Well, I guess I'll tell ya. Can't hurt me now!"

_  
I hesitate  
to tell her I hate  
this relationship_

"Well, as I got into the whole spying thing with cousin Voldie, I was introduced to a bunch of people and was often taken on trips to 'seal the deal' with many prominent figures, like syndicate leaders. Well, one day we went to go see Vicious, Leader of the Black Panther Syndicate…"

_I want out today  
this is over_

Dawn walked into a lavish office, about ten men in robes surrounding her and her travel companion, Greg Goyle's Father. The guards fell back as they crossed the threshold. The room was quiet, and Dawn looked around the simply white and gold room, with overstuffed couches and a desk, with large banners with a mighty panther on it, finally noticing a pale man with silver hair last. He had on a long black trench coat, with a prowling panther in lavish embroidery on the back. He was facing the window, which overlooked a large muggle city. He turned around slowly, first meeting Goyle's eyes, then hers. She held his gaze, looking into bloody red eyes. "Ms. Dawn Salvien, this is Master Vicious of the Black Panthers Syndicate. Master Vicious, this is Ms. Dawn Salvien," Goyle spoke, introducing the two. "Vicious," Dawn drawled with a head nod, purposely pretending not to hear the word 'Master.' "Miss Salvien." "Dawn." "Alright…Dawn."

_I don't know if I care  
I'm the jerk  
life's not fair  
_

"Between then and now, we both became very close friends, and for the short time I worked for him, I had as much power as he did. We were best friends, and he didn't like to speak to me as a servant, but as an equal. Yeah, I'm pretty sure he felt bad about getting me mixed up in the syndicate mess," Rory mused, realizing late that she spoke of him in past tense. She looked at him for any sign of realization, but there was none. "And he should! Me getting chased around by you bloody Vultures!" Brandon laughed whole-heartedly.

_Fighting all the time  
This is out of line  
She loves me not _

_Loves me not  
Do you realize I won't compromise  
She loves me not _

_Loves me not_

"There it is…" Rory said, pointing in the direction of a small red speck of cloth. "Brandon, run! I really don't want an F on this! And here comes Draco and Blaise!" she yelled, shoving Brandon into a sprint.

_life's not fair  
I'm the jerk_

"Draco, let's go!" Blaise yelled, grabbing Draco. "I REALLY need this grade!"

_line for line  
rhyme for rhyme  
sometimes we be fightin' all the goddamn time -it's making me sick  
relationship is getting ill  
piss drunk stupid   
mad  
on the real  
could you feel what I feel  
what's the deal girl_

Rory stood back and watched the boys scurry for the scrap of cloth, chuckling at their competitiveness, and breaking into a laugh when Brandon got to it first, panting.

_We're tearing up each other's world  
We should be in harmony  
Boy and girl  
That is the promise we made  
Back in the day  
We told each other things wouldn't be this way  
I think we should work this out  
It's all right baby we can scream and shout_

Rory broke into a grin, looking at her A plus and reward of lemon squares covered in fudge. She then saw Troy and Ginny come up to them. "Well, Troy, you wanted to know," Rory chuckled, pointing to a large, rather pink troll, holding a lemon square.

_I don't know if I care  
I'm the jerk  
life's not fair_

Blaise looked over at Rory, defeated yet again. And he stared at her having a fudgy lemon square fight with Troy, he realized, smiling cynically. 'She loves me not. I'm the jerk.'

_Fighting all the time  
this is out of line  
she loves me not _

_loves me not_

He remembered all of their fighting, and her crying as he left. She never cried. But she did then. But now, he figured it was all for her best. They fought all the time. She doesn't love him. That could take some getting used to. Now, here he was, nearly in love with the girl who he dumped and hated his guts. 'How ironic.' Blaise looked over at Draco, and saw eyes full of love, staring at Troy and Rory. And somehow he doubted it was for Troy. He smiled. Time for someone else to have a turn at her.

_do you realize I won't compromise  
she loves me not _

_Loves me not_

"Draco. I think you're right." Draco turned around, startled. "And I think you're the one that will crack her, but not break her. Like I did." And Blaise walked away, smiling.

_Life's not fair  
_

_I'm the jerk_

she loves me not

I'm done! Woo hoo! School's out and my game is ON!

Rikka: Hey wait! WHERE AM I IN THIS CHAPPIE! I DIDN'T APPEAR ONCE! WTF! HOW CAN YOU HAVE A CHAPPIE WITHOUT THE CHICKEN LADY! By the way, I have no relation to that lunchlady….

I DREAM OF A BETTER TOMORROW WHERE CHICKENS CAN CROSS THE ROAD AND NOT BE RUN OVER. Everytime one does, I try to drop acid, but I keep burning my toes off.

My minions! New into the ranks of Zanza are the bumblebees, cuz they're like magic or something. Because, aerodynamically speaking, the bumblebee shouldn't be able to fly. But the bumblebee doesn't know, so he goes on flying anyway. Whatever this power maybe, me and my minions shall harness it through completely natural genetically altered ways!

Beware!

Mwahahahahahahhahahahahaha!

Thank you

Zanza.

Hmmm…it seems the chairs have mated….


End file.
